Half empty glass, heart half full
by ItchyBeard579
Summary: Belief in himself helped him rise. Doubts could make him fall. Enemy long-hidden in shadows finally strikes, determined to take what was stolen from him. Never before has their bond been tested so...
1. Half Empty Glass, Heart Half full

**A/N: Before anything else I must thank everyone who took their time to review on my first story or wrote me a PM. I am very grateful for every word of encouragement and even more for every mistake you pointed out. I only hope I don't disappoint in my attempts to follow your words of advice. I decided I would try my luck at a longer story. Having the plot in my mind for a while I find myself believing it could have a chance. That doesn't mean I will leave the mentioned one-shot to get lost under layers of dust. All I need is time and your watchful eyes to help me evolve. Without further delay, I present you chapter one.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kung Fu Panda.**

**Half empty glass, heart half full**

Crane once again readjusted his hat. He didn't even bother counting how many times he had done it that evening. He wasn't even sure whether he was doing it out of concern the rising wind would knock it off, or just out of nervousity. Possibly both. Everyone tried to do their best to remain calm. To act the same, as they always did. Few were actually successful.

„Crane, go talk to him," his snake friend urged him in her sweet voice. Voice he grew to love over the years. Voice he grew to hate over the last few minutes.

„I think he's already suspicious about us doubting him. Repeated interrogations won't exactly help the matter, Viper, and you know it," he replied, his voice carrying more annoyance than he intended. „You know I care about him just as you do, but I'm already betraying his trust by telling you what he's doing every other evening in that forest."

„Dude, it was bound to get known sooner or later. You can't exactly keep secrets around here. That's why I don't bother anymore."

„Then why don't you tell us the reason she left, Mantis?"

The bug had no reply to that. Viper had him there, he had to admit. After cursing under his breath he decided he had to put up at least some defense.

„I already gave you all the basic idea. But you know that the best person to answer all those questions is somewhere there in that forest. It was him who she talked to before she packed her things and went all 'I'm gonna see the world, see you somewhere in the future', not me!"

Viper hissed in annoyance. This was ridiculous, one of their friends missing, the other one spending time alone in a forest with scrolls for which he was undoubtedly too young and unexperienced.

„We might as well discuss it with Shifu. I'm pretty sure he's getting suspicious too," Monkey joined in, hanging by his tail from a branch above his friends.

„Yeah, not sure that would turn out cool. How many scrolls did you say he skipped?" Mantis asked, rubbing his forehead.

„As far as I know, he reached scrolls somewhere around four hundred and thirty, following the correct order. The copy I saw him with was from scroll six hundred and five," Crane spoke, staring off to the distance, remembering the first time he spotted Po among the trees with the scrolls. Some original, some copies he most likely wrote himself.

„So, almost two hundred scrolls, huh? Not cool, man. You remember what happened when he was skipping during the first fifty?" Mantis asked, somewhat uncertain whether he should be grateful he could remember that or not.

„And that's not talking about the scrolls you did _not_ recognize. Wonder where those came from," Monkey muttered, raising his eyebrow toward the avian.

„I'm not sure, although I remember noticing them mentioning the Inner Peace technique. They were probably given to him by Shifu," Crane's brow furrowed, before he added more silently. „Or so I hope."

„I'm don't know what creeps me out more. The fact that he may be secretly studying scrolls he's not supposed to, or the fact that he always carries that Tigress action figure with him there."

„Mantis! He misses her just as we do! Po just has... different methods of coping with it," Viper hissed, glaring at the bug.

„I'm not sure that's it," Crane muttered, more to himself than to anyone else.

„And it certainly didn't seem like he was about to cry about her being gone few months ago, with that fight they had and all..." came Monkey's voice from above their heads as he lifted himself onto the branch.

„We're certainly not gonna fix much by staring into the forest. And it's gonna rain! Crane, are you gonna fly there or what!"

Crane let out an exasperated sigh, but Mantis was right. This was getting nowhere. He cared about the panda, but he thought they should give him more time. Apparently, time itself would solve nothing. He nodded, adjusted his hat for the last time, spread his wings, and took off into the air, heading in the direction of the ironwood forest where he knew Po would be training...

* * *

_You don't belong here – a big, fat panda, who treats it like a joke – Haven't you done enough? – maybe Master Oogway did make the wrong choice – you are a disgrace to Kung Fu and if you have any respect for who we are and what we do – We don't want your help!_

Po's face distorted in annoyance as a groan escaped his lips.

„C'mon, Po, you can do better than that," the panda said before letting out an exasperated sigh. He slowly opened his eyes and gazed up at the sky, taking notice of the rapidly forming clouds, wondering just why it was that it kept raining everytime he came to train here.

„Seems like I'm getting free shower again," he commented somewhat amusedly, than again closed his eyes and resumed his meditations. „One would think that after achieving inner peace, this would be easier," he mused, then let out a long drown-out sigh.

„Focus, Po. Inner peace. Let it flow... slowly... slowly..."

Images started once again whirling around in his mind. This time, however, they seemed much more in order, he wasn't getting lost in them. They formed a river that carried him through itself on a pace comfortable enough to allow him to remain in control.

_Where did I go wrong? When? Why?_ he asked himself, searching through the 'river' of his memories. Finally, he found the one that he knew most likely held answers to his questions. He focused on it. His face becoming relaxed, he allowed the one memory to consume him as the questions slowly reformed in his mind. _ Was it the wrong choice to make? Was it my fault?_

„_You've really done it this time, haven't you!" the anger in her voice almost made him lose his footing, so furious she sounded he could almost feel the rocks around him tremble. „Are you even capable of actually thinking before you do something stupid? You've never been the brightest one but one would say that after all this time you would get at least some sense from experience if nothing else! But somehow you keep on being the same fat, stupid, clumsy waste of space and valuable time that seems to have no care in the world!" _

_Po winced, hard. He was certain that if his feet weren't frozen in fear he would have stumbled and fallen to the muddy ground below. Just looking at her now was horrifying. Her fangs bared, her ears bent down, her eyes ablaze. For some reason he could not find the strenght to move his gaze sideways, and looking down wasn't pleasant either, for there he was rewarded with the sight of her mangled leg. The only option was to close his eyes._

„_It's times like these I seriously have to wonder what the great Oogway was thinking when he, or the vast universe itself, chose you to be the Dragon Warrior! I'm painfully reminded of the harsh truth everytime we face an enemy. Every time we face someone new they all go on about how you are just a big, fat panda. And everytime you mess up, I can't help but think how true their words are!" At this point, the panda had to actually force his tears back. From no one else would it hurt so much as it did from her._

„_How can an animal even be so naive, so stupid, so clumsy, so... so..." words weren't enough to express her frustration anymore and so she settled for a roar instead. A roar that made Po open his eyes, snap his his head back up and stare frozen with fear written all over his face at the livid tiger. He heard her roar in battle many times, but never like this. The pain in her leg, the anger, all of it made the roar into a weapon that rendered Po completely helpless. If his feet were to be set on fire, he would not move. He would burn. He was frozen._

_Letting out a few heavy breaths, she refocused her piercing glare on him, and making her voice go from heatedly furious to emotionlessly cold, she spoke again. „I simply can't but think that we would all be better off without you."_

_And that did him in. It took several second for the words to take effect, either beceause of the schock from the roar or beceause of the actual weight of the message, but when it did reach him, all was done. And he shattered._

_After staring dumbstruck for about half a minute, he slowly hung his head down and stared at the ground, his face obscured from view. If possible, this proved to infuriate Tigress even more._

„_You don't even have the backbone to look me in the eyes? Just standing there, staring at what you can see of your feet over that fat mass of-"_

„_Tigress..." the feline got no further as a voice, despite being significantly more silent and calm than the one of the seething, growling master of the tiger style, cut throught and interrupted her cold insults._

_Her head sharply snapped to her left where Crane and Viper stood. The former looking at her as if he was ready to struck her down for commiting the vilest of crimes. The latter one stared in disbelief, unable to utter another word after the interruption._

„_What are you two staring at! If you have something to say then please do so!" the tiger snarled. Viper retreated a bit, the shock never leaving her face. Crane glanced at the reptile, then turned back to Tigress, the glare he held rivaling her own._

„_You have no idea what you've just done, do you?" spoke the avian, and Tigress seemed actually taken aback by the fury in his voice._

„_What do you-..." she started, her tone venomous, but got no further. She realized what he meant. Turning back to the still silent panda, all traces of fury left her face. Instead, guilt spread all over her as she stared at what was once a cheery, smiling and ever so confident Dragon Warrior. Now, in front of her stood a slouched figure with eyes devoid of any life, his expression worthy of someone who was just told that his parents never loved him._

„_Oh, by the gods..." she muttered silently, taking a step forward in hopes of reaching him, only to be sharply reminded of the injuries on her right leg. Infuriated by her forgetfulness and by the pain itself, she hissed._

_In reaction to that, the panda let out a sound much like a whimper. It sounded like a startled yelp, cut short by the speaker's inability to talk caused by an immense urge to cry. At that, Tigress began to feel even more guilty than before. She made him cry. Him. A lone panda, who, despite being shunned and repeatedly beaten by his heroes, stepped up to save everyone including those very people that were so harsh on him._

_Shutting his eyes hard and clenching his fists, Po waited until he regained control over his emotions. Refusing to let a single tear roll down his face, he struggled to breathe evenly. _

_Mantis and Monkey arrived to join the others. Unaware of what had transpired, they just stared confusedly at the scene. Po and Tigress stood unmovingly facing each other. To Po's right, Viper stood there gazing worriedly at the panda, while Crane, standing by her side, glared daggers at the tiger. All around them laid scattered weapons, few unconscious bandits, rubble and two fallen pillars. _

_After much waiting, Po opened his eyes and lifted his head a little. Not enough to meet the feline's gaze, but enough for his face to be clearly seen. To everyone's surprise, not a single tear streak stained his fur. His eyes, however, spoke volumes of the pain he was in. When he spoke, his tone was heavy with emotion and on the borders of cracking, and yet it somehow sounded cold._

„_You know... for you being so educated, it's kinda dissapointing that you didn't say anything _I _wouldn't be aware of myself."_

_And with that, he walked away, leaving five shocked figures staring as he disappeared behind a corner. Monkey rushed after him, only to find no one there. He turned back to the others, shaking his head. Mantis, who grew extremely impatient glanced repeatedly at everyone and shouted._

„_What the hell has happened here?"_

Po's eyes remained closed, his breathing calm and even, the expression on his face the perfect image of peace... except for the wide streaks of tears that cascaded down his face. He still didn't have his answers, his concentration wavered slightly, however, as he took notice of the single droplet of rain that hit the ground in front of him.

His ear twitched in reaction to the sound and he slowly stood up, his body getting into the Inner Peace stance. As his arms swayed harmoniously, he refocused on the river of his thoughts again. Another droplet fell his way and as he raised his arm to let it slide down the limp, the memories took form in his mind again.

„_Po? Are you here?"_

_He had no idea how she found him and he wasn't really happy that she did. Perhaps the peaks of Wu Dan Mountains weren't the best hiding spot after all. He wasn't going to give himself away by replying, but he knew she would find him now following his scent, since she was so close. _

_And sure enough, after about ten more second, he could hear her footsteps close behind him. She stopped at a respectable distance, but Po knew that there stood nothing between them now._

_Still, he did not speak._

„_Po, I-I'm... I wanted to..."_

„_Don't," he suddenly interrupted her, his gaze still focused on the setting sun in front of him._

„_Wha-what?" asked the startled tiger. She knew she went too far this time but it was still somewhat surprising to hear Po cut her apology off so harshly._

_Taking a deep breath, he continued. „This is seriously harming us both, so, please, don't."_

Po started the sequence as usual, but instead of letting the droplet of water fall, he switched to moves so far unseen, spreading his arms wide, letting another droplet of rain join the first one. And then another, and another...

_She wasn't sure she understood what he meant, but she knew she had to apologize. Despite what happened, her actions were unacceptable. And this was Po, her _friend, _she could not let it all end just like that._

„_But I have to apologize, P-Po," she noticed him wince a little at the mention of his name, but she continued nevertheless. „I'm really sorry for what happened. For what I said. I got mad and lost control and-" it sounded lame to her, but she could think of little else at that moment. Once again, however, Po didn't let her finish._

„_Did you? And was is not that moment when you spoke honestly? Without self restraint and hard-won discipline of a hardcore Kung Fu master?"_

_This time it was her who winced. The mention of 'hardcore' stung, but she knew she shouldn't have expected him to welcome her with open arms. She made him cry, even if he was doing all he could not to show it. She was worse than on his first day at the Jade Palace. And why? She didn't know..._

„_What do you mean?" she recieved a sigh as a reply, but after few moments, he spoke again._

„_Tigress, I'm not really mad at you for saying those things. People have said them thousand times over. Even more so before I became the Dragon Warrior. You truly were not all that original."_

_She did not find that comforting, standing there wordlessly, waiting for him to continue._

„_I know I am fat. I know I am clumsy. I know I am not the sharpest knife in the drawer but I am smart enough to realize these things."_

„_Po, don't say that. I was harsh, those things weren't true. And you aren't fat, you're a giant panda, after all-"_

„_And exactly what does THAT mean?"_

The rain grew stronger and more water kept on gathering on his arms, sliding down his arms, up and down, but never falling. He resumed his moves. Moves that were not from the Thousand Scrolls, moves that were not from the scrolls about Inner Peace he got from Master Shifu. No, these moves were written down on a scroll that ambitiously carried the title: 'Scroll One Thousand One: The Dance of the Water Dragon'.

_The outburst caught her off guard. She tried to speak but he was quicker._

„_I'm a panda after all. Is that supposed to be an excuse to anything? I don't even know what being a panda means! Do you? Have you met any other pandas for reference?"_

_Her eyes grew wide at that question. She saw drawings of pandas during her studies, but she could not remember meeting any pandas besides Po._

„_N-no, I don't think I have."_

„_Well, it seems that what _I_ am makes for what a panda is, for I have not met any other panda either. Some picture I make for my species..."_

„_Po, don't. I wasn't myself when I said those things, I didn't mean them-"_

„_I'm afraid you were and you did, Tigress."_

_Her eyes grew even wider now._

„_You said those things when I first arrived. People say them when they see me... and you say them every time you get mad and lose control of yourself. Everytime you stop restraining yourself... Tigress, it is not the anger talking. It is the anger letting you, as in the real YOU, talk."_

He kept moving, his arms and legs performing a peaceful dance as the water gathered on his arms and back formed an undivided layer, almost as if he was dressed in a robe made of water.

_He took another deep breath, he was shaking now. _

„_I'm not saying I am those things. Well, maybe that too, but I'm saying I am, and always have been those things, to you."_

_Tigress went stiff. He couldn't mean that. It wasn't true. She wasn't going to let him win this argument._

„_Po, that's nonsense! I would-"_

„_Tigress," the word was spoken calmly and silently, but the heaviness which it carried with was enough to silence her immediately._

_Finally, he turned to face her. His eyes were moist with unshed tears but his look was hard and serious._

„_Can you look me in the eyes and deny that? Everytime you don't hold yourself in check it slips out. Because it's there, always was. Where would it come from if it were not true?"_

He slowly went to a stop. His eyes still remained closed, but he knew well that he was facing an ironwood tree. The rain kept going on and as new droplets joined the layer of water on Po's body, another ones fell down to the ground below. The layer itself remained unchanged, still moving, but slowly, as a loose robe swaying in the wind.

_She didn't believe him. She refused to, but at the same time, she could not find the answer. She was letting him win._

„_It happened four times during this month and the last time was too much," she grew worried at those words. He could't possibly suggest that..._

„_We should avoid meeting each other unless necessary, Master Tigress."_

His focus wavered for a moment. The water didn't fall, but the images stopped moving for a second as he allowed himself a small smile at the success of his technique that contrasted with the tears still falling freely down his cheeks. He inhaled slowly and resumed his meditation, the memories once again flowing through as he remained still in his stance, as if prepared to land a direct palm strike.

_He used her title, in a formal way. He was serious. He was going to end their friendship._

„_Po, yo-you can't-"_

„_I must. I'm sorry... but it's too much for me," his gaze turned sideways and he closed his eyes again, obviously fighting tears. „It hurts, Tigress. It hurts us both. Whether you want to believe it or not, you were right in one thing. You would be better off without me."_

_He started walking away. Tigress was rendered speechless but she could still reach out with her arm. He stepped aside, leaving her arm stretched out in the empty space._

„_I will see you tomorrow morning in the training hall, Master Tigress. I already asked Master Shifu to change our sparring partners. I'll go with Monkey, you'll be sparring with Mantis. Good night." And then, he was gone, leaving her to stand there with tears threatening to fall down her face._

The images faded and Po moved again, his right arm thrusting forward, hitting the tree. The droplets around were scattered in midfall in all directions at the moment of the impact. A loud groan-like sound echoed through the forest, followed by a loud thud. Po slowly opened his eyes and gazed at the broken trunk lying at the ground.

He smiled for a moment at the resulst, then frowned at the tree. Tree that crumbled down just like his doubts about his question. He was certain now. It _was_ the wrong choice to make. It _was_ his fault. She was gone and he didn't know when, if ever, she would return.

He hoped she would.

He prayed she would.

**A/N: Well, if you got this far I suppose I should thank you for reading! Seriously though, I appreciate it and I urge you to leave a review. If you saw anything that seemed wrong to you, please let me know. You don't only help me to become a better writer and thus making me feel good about myself. You also help yourself to better stories to read. *wink***


	2. Clouds of Yesterday, Fog of Tomorrow

**A/N: Addressing everyone who wrote me a PM, a review or who faved my story: thank you! I'm serious, I wasn't really sure I wanted to focus on continuing this right now so it's only you and your words of encouragement that kept me going. I only hope I did not mess anything up in my excitement. Well, on to the chapter number two, then!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kung Fu Panda**

**The Clouds of Yesterday, the Fog of Tomorrow**

Another sigh left his mouth as he kept staring at the fallen tree, then his gaze turned to his right arm. The memories of the fight were forgotten for the moment as a look of pleasant surprise crossed his face at the realization that the layer of water still remained intact on his body.

_I'm getting better at this, _he thought to himself, forming another report in his mind that he'd write down in his room upon returning.

_Day thirty two: the tree falls, the layer remains stable, the pain... _he stopped to move his arms a little to try how much they ached. S_till there. Looks like I'll hold on to that salve and bandages a little longer, _he concluded, disappointment making his brow furrow a little.

Letting his arms fall by his sides, he closed his eyes and allowed the water fo fall, only to let out a startled cry at the cold shiver that ran down his spine after the water left his back. _G__otta work a bit on that one, too._

Turning left, he bent down to pick up a robe that remained on the ground during the training. As he was putting the robe on, a smile made its way up to his face as he remembered the day he recieved it as a gift. Long sleeves, the colour of grass green adorned with blue rising waves of water. On the back was a large, curling dragon of the same azure hue, with emerald green claws. The only things that stood out in choice of colour were the dragon's eyes. They were of a bright yellow tinge, while the pupils were a blazing red. His friends had it made for him, based on a picture he painted when Crane was helping him with his skills with a brush. They gave it to him on his second anniversary of becoming the Dragon Warrior.

Po was extremely grateful for the garment, but hesitated to wear it anywhere else than on important occasions and meetings. Lately he found it invaluable as the long sleeves managed to cover the bandages he kept wearing on his arms as a result of the many failed attempts at his secret training. He was sure his friends were aware of what he was doing now, though. At least one was.

One that, as Po found out upon turning, was standing right behind him, with his beak wide open, the lower part hanging down.

Crane was used to seeing unusual things after all this time. He was also expecting to see something distressing upon finding Po, considering he was practicing techniques he was not supposed to. Somehow he came to the conclusion that he was still not prepared enough for the sight that met him.

The first thing that set him off balance, quite literally at that, was the unusual and unatural shift in the wind as he was nearing the place he remembered finding Po at the last time. Another one was the loud noise that sounded somewhere between a groan and a roar, as ridiculous as it seemed, as the only creature that was supposed to be in the forest was the panda and he was the last one Crane would expect to roar. What finally made his mind go blank, however, was the sight of Po standing in front of a fallen tree. A fallen ironwood tree. So shocked he was that it wasn't until Po spoke his name that the avian realized he was just standing there staring with his beak agape.

„Hey, Crane, what's up?" said the panda, sounding startled although his eyes radiated concern.

The feathered master fixed his eyes upon his friend and hesitated, uncertain of how to adress him.

„I see you've gotten better at... this," he finally said, gesturing towards the felled trunk with his head.

Po followed Crane's gaze to the tree and shrugged before adding sheepishly. „I guess. It's still not where I'd want it to be, though."

Hearing that made the avian wince. _He brought down one of those trees and still isn't satisfied? _His eyes then narrowed knowingly when he noticed the panda rubbing his right forepaw with his left hand. _Of course. The backfire._

„So, why did you come here? Is something wrong?" Po asked, letting go of his arm.

Crane blinked twice before answering. „No, we were just concerned. It's getting late," he said, mentally cursing. While it was true, it came out as a very cheap excuse.

To his relief, Po seemed to buy it completely. He glanced at the sky. Due to the clouds, it was almost impossible to guess the time.

„I suppose you're right. I was done here for the day, anyway, we might as well head back to the palace."

Crane nodded, then watched as Po went to pick up his things he had with him: a case containing the scrolls and an action figure of Tigress.

The avian frowned, recalling Viper's assumption about the subject. He was still convinced that there was more to it than just Po's way of handling the feline's absence.

Realizing that Po, having his things already gathered up, was glancing at him expectantly, he snapped out of his thoughts and nodded, gesturing for them to head back.

„So..." Crane started. „It's going well then? The training, I mean."

„Quite. I believe I'm almost done with it. It's efficient and strong enough. And it's about time, too. With Tigress gone, I was seriously starting to worry about the lack of strenght on our part. Few of us are able to break through iron door," his face grimaced. „And the idea of using me as a battering ram did not strike me as a sufficient answer."

Crane refrained from chuckling at the memory of Mantis suggesting it and Monkey hastily agreeing. After he was certain there would be no laughter in his voice, he resumed talking.

„But that isn't the only reason, is it?"

Po didn't answer, just turned his head in the opposite direction, which only gave Crane the answer he seeked. The bird was right and Po wasn't ready to reveal the truth just yet, it seemed.

Suddenly, without being able to fight it, Crane shuddered. Flying in the rain was not something he enjoyed. Nor the consequences of it.

„Are you alright?"

„Yeah, just a shiver. I'm not exactly fond of rain," the soaked bird replied in an annoyed tone.

„I still find it a little odd. I mean, it has to rain from time to time, but recently it's becoming a bit too often repeated occurrent-... occunc-UGH!"

Crane glanced at the frustrated panda, sympathy shining in his eyes.

„You've gotten much better in diction over the past few months."

„With me being the leader while Tigress is gone, I figured I should do what I could to better represent-"

„Po, you're doing fine. And there's just the two of us now, and even in the palace you should not have to struggle with yourself when there is no formal visit."

A sigh escaped him. „I know, I do it for practice. And it's not that much of a struggle," he defended, then continued more silently. „Just sometimes some words get a bit, y'know... stuck."

Crane nodded again, then readjusted his hat. This time he knew it was from nervosity as he considered his next words.

„You should not push yourself needlesly hard, though. I'd hate to see you slowly kill yourself off."

„Crane, you know I wasn't really punching those trees. Tigress was right when she said that hard style was not for me. You know this, you read those scrolls," a slight hint of accusation echoed in the panda's words. „And I'm being careful. I like life. And my hands."

Crane sighed, Po's misunderstanding his words forcing him to rephrase his statement.

„I didn't mean those trees. I meant as killing what makes you _you,"_ he corrected, recieving a smirk and a raised brow in a teasing manner from the panda.

„Sounds more like Viper talkin'," Po said, regaining some of his usual, more casual tone.

„We... discussed," Crane said, unable to deny the truth.

„I figured," much to Crane's relief, there was no anger in Po's reply. „It's okay. It's friends' duty to be concerned about each other, I'll be the last one to deny that."

_Altough I'm not the last one to mess it up, _he added in his mind, a guilt crossing his face.

They were getting close to the spot Crane left the others and the avian could only hope they were either gone or careful enough not to reveal themselves as he found himself brave enough to press on with the conversation, hoping to finally shed some light on the matter.

„Po, what exactly happened the night before she left?"

The panda stopped and Crane was afraid that the conversation was over.

„I suppose I owe you guys an explanation. I somehow thought Mantis would tell you what he knew by now, though."

„No, actually. He directed us towards you."

Po smirked, whether in amusement or bitterness at the fact that the bug left the work of explaining to him, Crane wasn't sure.

Po thought he should not reveal the truth about why she left. He figured that if she did want them to know, she wouldn't disappear without a word. He contemplated on the thought that she expected _him_ to explain it, but since she left all alone, he supposed she didn't want them to pursue her. Later he learned that she did leave a note for Master Shifu, who apparently respected her wishes not to be followed, although he did so with obvious sadness.

But, as Po realized now, it was his fault. If it wasn't for his decision to break the ties with her, she could have asked him to come along. And Crane and the others did deserve to know.

„You remember the mission Mantis and I were on right before she left?" Po asked, as he slowly resumed walking.

„_Dude, I swear, you either tell me why you keep scratching that arm or I'm rippin' that sleeve off!"_

_Po scowled at the bug, praying he would drop the subject. He wasn't exactly thrilled with the idea of telling him the truth._

„_It's nothing. Just a little sore from my last spar with Monkey, okay?" _

„_That was four days ago. Monkey doesn't hit that hard. Did you get in a fight with Tigress?"_

„_No, that's not it," Po replied, with sadness in his voice._

_He denied Mantis's assumption, but at the same time did hint on the fact that what he said wasn't likely the truth either. _

„_Hey, I didn't intend to bring up any touchy subject, I'm just concerned about my friend, is all!" he pressed, still not ready to leave it be. „And besides, wellbeing of that arm is crucial to our survival. How would you cook for us without it?"_

„_Mind reminding me why I asked you to accompany me again?" Po asked with more teasing than annoyance in his voice._

„_To make up for your lack of speed and stealth. Your own words, and rather truthful at that. You improved a lot since you became the Dragon Warrior but let's face it. That stunt with the dragon costume, while amusing, wasn't exactly the best show of a 'Stealth Mode'."_

_Po had to chuckle at that, but the happy mood didn't last when he dived deeper into the memory._

We were still friends back then, _he thought while doing his best to keep his expression neutral._

„We were stopping by a small village, searching for the guy who supposedly had the information we were after. Mantis was as he always is. I kept wondering if I should try to patch it up with Tigress. I ended our friendship because it was resulting in getting us hurt. Getting _me_ hurt. I was the weak one, but I really thought I couldn't keep it up anymore. I was used to insults, but from her it hurt the most..."

„_Okay, he should be somewhere around here. I go that way, you go that way. Meet up in about an hour, you good with that?"_

„_Yeah, let's go," Po replied calmly in spite of his troubled mind as he took off. _

_Somehow he hoped this assignment would get his mind of the feline. He was wrong. He thought that with time, the pain from that day would fade away. Instead, with each passing day he was starting to doubt his decision more and more._

_As he kept searching for the person their contact described, his mind kept wandering back to the subject of his frustrations._

_Subject that suddenly appeared right in front of him._

„_Argh! Ti- Master Tigress, what are you doing here?" he wasn't sure whether to be bewildered or angry. This wasn't supposed to be a difficult mission, there was no good reason for her to think that he needed her help. Then again, she didn't need a good reason to accuse him of incopetence before, and she certainly wasn't there to inform them of something urgent. It would be more efficent to send Crane in that case, unless something happened to the flying master..._

„_Is something wrong? Did something happen at the palace?"_

„_Excuse me?"_

_Po froze. While still similar, the voice was not that of Tigress. He took a closer look at the person. The hue of the eyes was slightly lighter as he noticed on closer inspection. The height seemed off as well, as did the placement of the white fur, if only just a little. The black stripes were way too close to those of his fellow master, though. Especially on the mark on her forehead there was practically no difference whatsoever._

_He just stood there standing with his mouth slightly agape and would probably kept on doing so if it weren't for Mantis suddenly appearing on his shoulder._

„_Hey, Po! I found him! He's just over- hey! Wow! The tiger looks almost like Tigress!"_

This time it was Crane who froze in his tracks, his eyes widening.

„You don't mean she was her-"

„Yeah. There's no doubt. She confirmed leaving a cub at the orphanage after the pleague that broke after the War at the Stone Edge Mountains with the Gorilla Brothers. And I went to Bao Gu on the way back, too. The caretaker confirmed that Tigress was the only tiger there."

„So... she left to reunite with her family," Crane said, staring off into distance, digesting the thought.

„Yeah. I was seriously considering making amends. I thought giving her back her family, so to speak, was a good way. Now I think she might have took it as if I was showing her the door."

„_Master Tigress?"_

_No voice came from behind the doors, but Po could hear her moving. Soon enough, she opened the doors to meet him, her expression devoid of any emotion._

„_Is there something you need, Dragon Warrior?"_

_Po flinched inwardly. There was no spite in the reply, no anger, no harshness. In fact there was nothing in the tone. A big, cold nothing. The fact made the regret in Po's heart come back in full force. _

_He didn't let it discourage him, though. He wanted to fix it. He just had to make the first step. Just hand her the scroll he held in his hand. And tell her just how sorry he was._

But why is it so hard? h_e shouted in his mind, unsure of what kept him from doing what he knew he had to do._

„_I... we just returned from our assignment, Mantis and I, and..." he trailed off, his mind going back to the breathing techniques Shifu taught him. Those that were supposed to help him keep his calm. _

„_Yes, I'm aware. I suppose everything went alright?"_

„_Yea-yes, it was successful. But that's not the point. While completing the task, we found... someone..." he sighed and lifted the hand with the scroll, gesturing her to take it. „And they wanted us to give you... this."_

_She eyed the scroll with narrowed eyes, then her gaze focused back on him, studying him for a moment, before she took the scroll and proceeded to unseal it._

„_Wait, you... might want to sit down before reading it," he stopped her, only to recieve a glare._

„_Do you believe me unable to remain standing while reading this, Dragon Warrior?"_

_He winced. This time there _was_ anger in her voice._

„_No, I j-just, y'know..." he decided not to continue, he was only making a fool of himself. „Sorry."_

„_Was there something else?"_

_He wanted to say it. He wanted to tell her that he should never have done it. That he wanted to be her friend again. That he was sorry. He really did._

_He couldn't. _

_He didn't know why, but he just couldn't._

„_No, that is all. Good night."_

_And after that, she closed her door. The next morning she was gone._

„I... I see."

„Just say it. I messed up. Big time."

They were almost at the palace door now. Crane turned his gaze skyward, noticing the clouds scattering.

„I wouldn't say that. The blame is on both sides. It always is. And the things she said back then..."

„I let Tong Fo escape and made Tigress's leg useless for days in the process."

„Well, yes, but that doesn't make up for a sufficient excuse. And it didn't happen just that one time."

„But why?" Po asked, all calm leaving his voice, hints of cracking appearing.

Crane closed the gate behind them and glanced at the panda again, not sure what he meant.

„Why what?"

„W-why was it happening? I mean, we were all cool at the time Shen appeared with those weapons. And after that I thought we'd be even, y'know, cooler. But then she starts to g-get all mad on regular basis up to the point when it became even worse than the day I came here, I mean, it j-just doesn't make any sense..." his voice trailed off, emotion taking its toll on his ability so speak.

The avian put his wing on the panda's back in a comforting manner.

„I don't know, Po. I don't know..."

Po exhaled through his mouth, then nodded to Crane, letting him know that he was alright. They walked the rest of the way in silence. Upon reaching the barracks, they were greeted by the sight of Shifu, Mantis, Monkey and Viper awaiting them expectantly.

„Master? Guys? Is something wrong?" Po asked, regaining his serious attitude of a leader.

„You tell us, Dragon Warrior. Did everything turn out to be alright with your father?"

Crane had to give Po the credit for not getting confused by Shifu's question. Obviously the rest of the Five convinced Shifu that Po was checking up on his father and, Crane supposed, they also told him that the avian went to check up on the Dragon Warrior.

„Yes, master. All is well," the panda said, sounding convincing enough to once again make his friends wonder how he managed to 'grow up' lately.

„Good, I'm glad to hear that. Unfortunately, I might have some news that are not so positive," as he said that, he brought his left arm from behind his back, revealing three scrolls held in his hand. He picked one up, holding it horizontally. Then, glancing at each of his studens for a second, he spoke again: „I've recieved a message from the Masters' Council. They voiced their concern about reports of unrest from Misty Peaks Forest where most of the gorillas in china reside. We have been unable to contact the authorities there for some time now and the unfriendly landscape along with the gorillas' uninviting behaviour, as of late, has made it a difficult obstacle to get past to."

„The Misty Peaks Forest. That's just East from Stone Edge Mountains, right?"

Crane's eyes widened a bit at the familiarity of the region's name due to his recent conversation with Po.

„Indeed it is, Mantis. As of now, we have no direct orders to take any kind of action, as the Council is still trying to resolve the matter using non-violent means and find out what is the reason behind the unrest in the region. However, they still ask us to stay on alert as the situation could change quickly, or so I've been told."

„Understood, master," Po said, thrusting his fist into his palm, bowing. His fellow fighters following right after.

„Good, now then..." the red panda continued, putting the mentioned scroll into his robe, then handing the other two to Po. „These are adressed to you, Po."

The Dragon Warrior took the scrolls from his master's hand, having recognized the seal on the first he put it into his pocket and proceeded to open the second one, this time the seal being unfamiliar.

Upon quickly reading the contents and getting a few twitches in his ear, he rolled the scroll back up and placed it in the same pocket as the first one. He only hoped no one noticed the shock that crossed his eyes for a second.

„So? Who was it from?" asked Mantis as he jumped onto Monkey's head.

„The first one is from Song. And the other one is... from Mei Li," he answered.

„Did something bad happen? You seemed to go pale for a second while reading it," Shifu remarked, eyeing the panda carefully while still managing to sound casual.

„No, well... it's been a while since I wrote her and even longer since I took the time to visit so... she threatened in the letter to have me beheaded if I didn't do anything about that," he shrugged. „That's just like her, typical royalty children, no?"

Shifu seemed to ponder it for a moment, before smiling with a nod.

„Alright then. Now, I suppose it's time for all of you to go to bed. We have a training to do tomorrow."

„Yes, master," they chorused before taking off.

Everyone, including Po, headed towards their sleeping dorms. Crane's gaze, however, remained locked on the panda. The Dragon Warrior truly did improve in a lot of things... lying being one of them. It was still not good enough to convince the bird, but he still managed not to give himself out. They finally succeded in shedding light on one mystery, only to have another one appear, covered in fog.

„Crane?"

Viper's voice snapped him from his thoughts. He turned to face her as she stopped to stand in front of him.

„Did you manage to talk to him?"

Crane nodded, gesturing for her to follow him into the courtyard.

Meanwhile, Po made his way into his room. Closing the door behind him, he quickly sat on the sleeping mat and unrolled the already unsealed scroll again, reading it repeatedly with ever widening eyes, his intention on writing a report about his training completely forgotten.

_This is either some cruel joke or the universe has one sick, twisted sense of humor, _ he thought, certain he would get very little sleep that night.

**A/N: Thank you for reading! Once again, I'd appreciate you pointing out any mistakes you find so I can make sure not to repeat them. A mistake made is turned from harmful to benefical if turned into an experience, right? Right, I should also warn you that chapter three may not arrive as soon as this one, as I'll be kept rather busy the next few days. It's not all bad, though, as it will give me the time needed to carefully plan my 'next move'. I'd also like to present you with another one-shot along with the next chapter, but only time will tell. Until then, see ya!**


	3. The Sun Comes Around

**A/N: Considering how long it took me to post this chapter I suppose you'd expect it to be a tad longer. Well, so would I... sorry. Anyway, I'd like to once again thank everyone who took their time to review. Especially Gdown94, you sure know how to make my beard itchy (in a good way). Now, on to the chapter number three!**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Kung Fu Panda.**

**The Sun Comes Around**

Zeng, the palace messanger, has been working at the Jade Palace long enough to grow aware of how each of the masters was unique. Besides the obvious differences, like their species or their fighting styles, it was the little things that made them stand out as a person. Their habits, their traits that were theirs and only theirs. Concerning the Dragon Warrior, it included his custom of sleeping in, of which the palace servants were forced to grow aware of due to Master Shifu's echoing voice, shouting at the panda in order to wake him up. Despite his recent efforts to grow more mature and dutiful, being up on time was still something that seemed impossible for the Dragon Warrior to learn.

Thus it was that Zeng was more than just a little surprised when he found Po searching for him in the palace gardens early in the morning, still quite some time before the morning gong was supposed to sound. It wasn't hard for the goose to figure out what the panda needed from him since he was clutching three scrolls to his chest with his hand. What made Zeng a little uncertain, however, was the rather anxious look in Po's eyes.

„Zeng? Zeng! There you are! I... need a little favor."

The Dragon Warrior was doing a good job at sounding calm and formal, but quite a few lines under his eyes telling a story of a sleepless night confirmed Zeng's suspicion that these scrolls wouldn't carry a simple casual message to one of the bear's friends.

„Yes, Dragon Warrior? What is it?" the goose finally asked since it seemed that the panda was either waiting for him to reply or was just too tired from searching all over the palace for him. His question, however, made Po's brow furrow in a frown.

„Zeng, I thought we agreed on you calling me Po."

„Well, y-yes, I..."

Po brought his free hand to his face, rubbing his eyes both in irritation and in attempt to get the tiredness from them a little. Due to his efforts at becoming more cultured and representative, he also unintentionally made the goose messanger go back to calling him by his title, which, given how long it took Po to get Zeng to call him by his first name, wasn't really something he desired.

Letting out a long sigh, he decided he had more urgent matters to attend to, and handed Zeng the scrolls.

„I need you to deliver these. These two," Po pointed at two scrolls that were tied together by a black ribbon. „Are for the leader of the Ladies of the Shade. It will require some searching on your part, but from what I know they were stopping by the Crimson Cove Village few days ago, so it should not be hard to track them down from there. Ask for Song, and make sure it's her who reads it."

Zeng nodded his understanding. He was asked to do such a thing before by the panda and it concerned the very same addressee. He didn't particularly like delivering messages to someone who tended to be on the move, nor did he usually take orders from anyone other than Shifu himself, but over the time Zeng grew quite fond of Po as the bear's friendly approach was a pleasant change compared to the palace's grandmaster's usual sternness.

„And the third one?" the bird asked while already placing the first two scrolls in his bag.

„Oh, right," said Po, seeming as if he forgot about the last scroll. „That one is for Princess Mei Li."

Recieving the last message, Zeng nodded again, this time with a smile to let the panda know he would get it done, and immediately took off, flapping his wings at a rapid pace.

Po watched Zeng disappear in the distance, then, with a sigh of relief, he turned his head in the direction of the barracks.

„I should head back before the others are up."

Heading towards his room he noticed a black stain on his fur while scratching his belly. Trying in vain to wipe it off, he made his way to the kitchen where he decided to use water in order to clean the stain.

„I really feel sorry for Crane when we pranked him by painting his feathers with this ink..." muttered Po to himself, finally getting the ink from his fur. The memory of his feathered friend chasing Po and the others around the palace while painted in the colours of fire brought a momentary smile to the panda's face along with a bit of guilt as the whole 'Flaming Wings' incident, as he called it, was his idea.

The sound of the morning gong snapped him from his thoughts, thus forcing him to realize that he failed to avoid making his friends suspicious about him being up so early.

„Guess I'll blame it on hunger," he concluded and immediately started preparing a breakfast for his friends.

Soon enough he heard a silent chirping sounds from behind him. Upon turning he found out that the sounds came from none other than Mantis standing in the doorway.

„Master Shifu! He's in the kitchen!"

„Got worried, did you?"

The bug shrugged in response. „Just a routine since you weren't in front of your door when Shifu came by. Got hungry again?"

„Yeah," muttered Po silently, glad that Mantis came to that conclusion himself. „I didn't eat much yesterday so I guess it caught up with me."

Noticing the others still weren't present, the panda grew uncertain. „The others aren't coming?"

„They are... I think. They're probably searching other places they thought you might be at, they'll be here soon enough."

Po replied with a nod, turning his attention back to the cooking. _Either that or they're discussing my conversation with Crane from yesterday..._

* * *

Sure enough, Crane, Viper and Monkey were all walking through the dormitories, going over the things yesterday revealed.

„So... do you think she'll be back?"

Noticing the sullen expression on Viper's face, Monkey started regretting asking the question. Not counting Po, Viper was the closest to Tigress from them and was likely the one most shaken by the revelation.

Crane remained thoughtful for a moment before speaking silently. „The amount of people as dedicated to their duty as a Kung Fu master as Tigress is is close to none. I don't think she's gone for good, but considering the circumstances..." he took a quick glance in Viper's direction, thinking over his next words. „I suppose she deserves to take her time."

„Well, it's been what, two months now?" Monkey asked.

„Close enough," Crane agreed, glancing off to distance as if recalling something. „If they were to meet where Po and Mantis found her, though, it would take a few days just to get there, even if she was running the whole way."

He took another moment of reconsideration before continuing. „And it's also not far from where the troubles Shifu told us about have been stirring up lately. Knowing her she would probably try to handle it on her own and-"

„It still doesn't explain anything," Viper interrupted, speaking for the first time since the start of the conversation, her voice noticeably heavy.

„What do you mean?"

„It just explains where she is and why it would take so long... and why she would go alone. It also explains Po's actions to an extent."

„A bit better than the assumption that he's in love with her," Crane agreed with a nod.

„I wouldn't sweep that one off the table yet."

„No, Monkey. I really don't think that what Po feels for Tigress is love. And even if it was, I still think the panda is just... just too... innocent... to even realize it," the reptile continued.

„Well, there's not much about that subject in the Thousand Scrolls, if I recall," said Monkey, scratching his cheek.

„But Crane, it doesn't explain a thing about why they started fighting in the first place."

Crane had no real answer to that. „It didn't exactly strike me like fighting. It was usually rather... one-sided."

„Be a little more fair with giving the credit here. He was brave and stupid enough to talk back from time to time," Monkey chimed in, sounding almost amused, only to be hissed at by Viper.

„Monkey, try to be more serious here!"

„Hey, I take it seriously, don't think I don't," the primate defended. „I just have my own ways of going about it."

„Well," Crane stepped in again. „Po seemed as clueless as we seem to be as to why it all started. Viper, of the four of us, you are the one whom she spoke to the most. Did you talk with her about anything that would give a hint?"

The sigh the snake let out did nothing to keep the avian's hopes up. „Not really. I tried to talk to her about it and more than just once, but she was rather... defensive. She would mostly just blame it on the wounds but that was obviously an excuse..."

„And Shifu had her checked even despite her protests. She was fine. I don't think it was physical."

„You don't assume it was her who was in love, do you?"

All three of them instantly froze as soon as Monkey finished saying it.

„You're kidding, right? I mean, we are still talking about Tigress," countered Crane. Despite how ridiculous that suggestion seemed to him, he still found himself replying to it as if it was to be taken seriously.

„Well, yeah, I haven't forgotten about that, but remember how devastated she was after Po got blasted by the cannon."

„We were _all_ pretty down when that happened, if I recall."

„Yeah, sure. But I mean, we are still talking about Tigress."

Crane was about to retort but stopped himself. Despite the amused smirk on the primate's face, Monkey wasn't messing with him. He was serious, the concern shining in his eyes confirmed it. And he was actually making a good point.

Finding himself unable to respond, Crane turned his attention to Viper, only to see that she was still frozen in place, the look in her eyes indicating that she was in a deep thought.

„Viper?"

She didn't respond and Crane was about to try again, when she suddenly finally spoke.

„She _did_ mostly get mad when Po had somehow put himself in danger or hurt himself... like when he attempted to train at The Seven Swinging Clubs of Instant Oblivion."

„Yeah. And remember when he fell on her that one time? She knocked him unconscious in a rather unnecessarily harsh way, too," Monkey joined in.

„And her reaction to the Ladies of the Shade visiting the valley again didn't go exactly well either."

„You guys can't possible mean tha-"

„I'm not saying she loves him, Crane, but think about it. You saw her when she thought Po was dead. It must have left a mark on her since she started to get so agitated every time Po got hurt. Maybe it's not love but it certainly-" she got no further as she was cut off by a rather loud voice of their rather small green friend.

„Are you guys gonna make it into the kitchen tonight? Po's getting worried there and we are supposed to be at the training hall in a moment! So get your butts moving or I'll start regretting leaving the bean buns for you!"

Crane exchanged a few glances with Monkey and Viper before answering. „Sure, we're going," he said, gesturing for the others to follow before adding silently. „We'll finish this later."

„Good. By the way, have you seen Zeng?"

„Not since yesterday. What do you need him for?" Viper inquired.

„I don't. Shifu does. I've met him while searching for you guys. He said he could not find him and seemed rather grumpy about it," Mantis explained with a shrug.

After the quick breakfast all five of them proceeded to the training hall. Quick for the masters that got delayed due to their talk, but Crane took notice of the amount of bean buns that was left in the bowl. Considering the usual amount Po prepared for breakfast, he assumed their big friend ate quite a lot, even when counting Mantis. The panda was obviously upset about something, though Crane could hardy blame him. But he knew that Po was trying to get rid of that habit of his so either something else happened or he just reached his limit.

Little to none conversations were held during the training. Crane and Po were sparring at the Jade Tortoise of Wisdom. Crane assumed Po chose so in order to allow his arms some rest due to the pain he probably felt from his training sessions in the forest.

The time dragged slowly for the protectors of the Valley of Peace, their minds heavy with many thoughts and concern, and it felt like eternity until it was time for the Dragon Warrior to leave the training hall in order to prepare lunch for his comrades and himself.

„Alright! I'll have the lunch ready in about half an hour. Don't be late!" shouted Po as he walked through the door. Upon reaching the kitchen he immediately set to work, his mind going through his morning training.

_Perhaps I should have tried the clubs again today. Or just the wooden warriors. The pain wasn't so bad this time..._

He continued to chop the vegetables while the water was slowly starting to boil.

_I'll have to try it out on a real oponent sooner or later but I seriously don't want to pull it out on the Five when I have no guarantee that it's even sa-_

„Po! We just recieved a distress call from the Fisherman Village to the west, they're being raided by bandits!" came Master Shifu's voice from the doorway. „Go get the others and move out!"

„Wait, now? No lunch?" the twitch in Shifu's eye that he got as a response made Po aware of just how absurd he sounded. „Er, I mean, I'll get the others right away! Master!" the panda corrected himself, quickly bowing to his master while already running for the door.

„Wait. They said that there are gorillas among the attackers," Shifu's voice turned calmer but it still remained heavy with the seriousness of the situation. „If you can, try to find out what they know about the recent unrest in Misty Peaks Forest."

The Dragon Warrior nodded his understanding, then ran out of the kitchen, heading toward his friends. Master Shifu exhaled lenghtily, then, as his right ear twitched, he turned his gaze to a fallen bottle of oil. Oil that was now making its way toward the flames under the cooking pot of boiling water.

„Oh..."

* * *

„Song? Song!"

The leader of the dancing group known as The Ladies of the Shade lifted her gaze from her lunch to the figure standing in the entrance to her tent. She recognized her as one of the Twins, although even after all this time Song still wasn't sure she could tell those two apart, much to the sisters' amusement, hence she did not bother to guess the correct name.

„Yes? what is it?"

„There's a message for you. The goose carrying it insists on handing it directly to you. Judging by that yellow attire of his, I suppose it's from the Dragon Warrior again."

Hearing that made Song's eyes widen slightly. As of recent they were communicating almost regularly, but it still seemed to be too soon after his last message for Po to send another one. Along with the fact that he urged his messanger to make sure it was her and only her who recieved it, the leopardess could not help but think that this scroll would contain more than just a description of another of the Dragon Warrior's awesome adventures.

„Alright. I'll see him," Song finally replied, setting her bowl down. Soon enough she could recognize the yellow robe and hat that made the goose easily recognized as the messanger of the Jade Palace. He held his wing over the bag hanging by his side rather protectively, his head shifting from one side to another, which made him seem rather nervous.

Song could not really blame him for the fact. Despite doing their best to prove to the world that they were no longer walking the path of thievery, the Ladies of the Shade still encountered those that would remember them for their crimes. There was also the fact that the goose was the only male at the camp, which could explain his uneasiness as well.

„Greetings. Zeng, is it? I trust you have a message for me?"

The fidgeting bird seemed to snap out of his nervous state as he focused his gaze on the feline that addressed him. He studied her for a second as if to make sure she was the one he was searching for, then with a nod and a smile he handed her two scrolls tied together.

„Indeed, miss Song. The Dragon Warrior wanted me to give you these."

Song looked the sealed scrolls over, deciding against opening them right away. „You must be weary after the flight. May I invite you for a lunch?"

Zeng smiled at the gesture, but chose to decline the offer. He still had one message to deliver and he wanted to be back at the palace before it began to rain again. So far, the sky has been relatively clear on that day, but considering how often it rained lately, he didn't want to take his chances.

„Thank you, but I'd better leave. I still have some work to do and I'd like to return to the Jade Palace dry while I still can."

Song understood his concern, the constant raining was getting on her nerves too. „Give the Dragon Warrior my regards then, and best luck on your way back home."

Zeng bowed in gratitude, then took off to the skies, leaving a few feathers behind him. Song watched for a while as he flew away, then, dismissing her subordinate, she returned to her tent to finish her lunch and read the scrolls.

Sitting down on her mat, she unwrapped the ribbon and opened the first scroll, that conveniently started with the line _'Read this one first'._ Song smiled to herself at reading that line.

_Taking two scrolls now? Must be really something big, _she thought to herself, then frowned. _W__hile he started writing at a noticeably more... cultured level recently, which made his letters a bit longer, he also ceased using his signature phrases, _Song wondered to herself, still pondering about the lenght of the message while slowly starting to read.

The message started as usual, with Po saying he hopes everything is turning out well for Song and the ladies and asking what was new. A smile found its way back to her face as she recalled how it was him who made her change her life and gave her the courage to turn the infamous dancing group into honest people.

Her earlier assumptions about the true content of the letter were soon confirmed, however. „_I need a favor. I hate to ask you this but the current circumstances don't allow me to leave the Jade Palace for a longer period of time and I really don't have anyone else to turn to," _reading those lines Song realized just how important this actually was to the panda. Completely forgetting her lunch, she focused only on the paper in her hands. _„I remember you mentioning traveling eastward. Beyond the Rocky Spikes Trail there is an area..." _

The snow leopard's tail twitched. Po needed her to travel through a region where most did not dare to travel. The landscape there was most unwelcoming, the terrain unsuitable for cultivation, thus it remained unpopulated. As such, many tales were told about the area being inhabitated by bandits, thugs, or even monsters. An area perfectly suited for hiding... or setting up ambushes.

„_They should be hiding there, according to the letter. I sent you two scrolls. The second one is for them. Do not act hostile, just tell them I sent you and give them the message. It should convince them enough. If they are truly there. If not, be careful... and have someone send for me, should you get captured," _the last words made her gulp. Song was no coward, facing dangers her whole life, but reading those words from Po, the Po she remembered, still made her feel uneasy. It only further confirmed just how serious this whole deal was. She went through the whole scroll again, making sure she did not overlook anything, then closed it and hid it among her personal things.

„Seems like we'll have to alter our plans a bit," she said to herself, sighing while picking up the second scroll and placing it in her vest, then she added more silently. „I'm not letting you down."

* * *

„Whoa... this place is a mess!"

Po found himself agreeing with the bug. It would be hard to not to, seeing the state the village was in. It wasn't the first time they didn't get to the place of the attack in time to prevent any damage from happening, but they were rarely presented with a sight of buildings and stone walls reduced to rubble. There were either some rather strong weapons at use here or...

„Uh, guys, I think I found the attackers," came Monkey's silent voice. Everyone turned in the direction the primate was facing. There, a group of bandits was watching them eagerly. They consisted mostly of boars and wolves, armed with weapons of various kinds. But what stood out the most were the three gorillas towering above the rest. Two were armed with maces. The third was either unarmed or his weapon remained hidden.

„Well, seems like we'll have some real fun after all," rumbled the seemingly unarmed ape, recieving a chorus of grunts and cheers in agreement from his comrades. Stepping forward, he revealed a pair of spiked metal gauntlets that shined in the sunlight.

„That one seems to be the leader. He could be a problem," whispered Crane, getting into his stance.

„Who are you? Why are you attacking this village?" asked Po, doing his best to sound resolute. „Does this have anything to do with the unrest at Misty Peaks Forest?"

A mix of confusion and anger crossed the lead gorilla's face, before being quickly replaced by an amused smirk.

„I don't know if I can answer all of your questions, _panda_," he spoke, putting emphasis at the word 'panda'. „But I'll make you a deal. You beat me, I'll talk."

„And if I don't?" Po asked, immediately mentally slapping himself for how pathetic that sounded.

„You won't have to worry about that," the gorrila chuckled, then got into a Kung Fu stance, preparing to fight.

Po sighed, responding by getting into a stance of his own as the others did the same. _Looks like I'll get to test the Water Dragon today after all..._

**A/N: Thank your for reading! Once again, please let me know of anything you find wrong with this story. Next chapter will contain a fight scene, so bear with me! **


	4. The Rays Scattering the Darkness

**A/N: Once again I'd like to start by thanking everyone who took their time to review. Thank you for your words of encouragement and critique as well! This chapter contains my very first battle scene, so please let me know of any mistakes you find. Now then, on to chapter four!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kung Fu Panda**

**The Rays Scattering the Darkness**

Steadying his breath, Po took a quick glance at the sky. While still rather cloudy, it seemed no rain would come that day.

„You know the drill, guys. I'll try to distract the one with the gauntlets, you make a quick work of the smaller ones," he said quietly to his friends, not taking his eyes from the leading gorilla.

The others nodded silently, waiting with anticipation for the battle to begin. The great apes were formidable oponents, especially if they knew Kung Fu. But the defenders of the Valley of Peace were eager to serve justice to those who caused such a havoc.

„Alright then!"

Adjusting his footing, Po exhaled slowly through his mouth, grin spreading on his face. His comrades smiled knowingly as he was about to shout his favoured signature phrase, one he still held on to despite trying to let go of many of his less mature seeming habits.

„Prepare to feel the thunder!"

Ironically it was the panda who was forced to feel a thunder, so boisterous was the roar the gorillas let out in reply. The battle was on.

The bandit leader immediately rushed forward, all the boars, wolves and both remaining gorillas following right after him. The Dragon Warrior hesitated for but a second before rushing to meet the leader head on. Crane took off into the air, flapping mightily with his wings, thus creating a cloud of dust that disoriented most of the attackers. Meanwhile, Mantis and Monkey made their way to the remaining rooftops in the street, effectively avoiding the head of the charge and jumping to the crowd of momentarily blinded bandits.

Once within range, Po stopped to dodge the incoming gorilla's fists, doing his best to avoid the sharp metal spikes on his gloves. Viper, who was slithering behind the panda, made her way under the two fighters' legs and proceeded to distract the two other gorillas, buying Po some valuable time and keeping him from getting surrounded.

If Po was ever considered quick for his size, then he was now equally baffled by the speed of the gorilla he fought. It soon became clear that the pose before the fight wasn't just for show. These apes knew Kung Fu, and they knew it well. Combined with the dangerous looking weapons of theirs it made them foes that were not to be taken lightly.

Backing away from his opponent a few steps, Po began the Inner Peace sequence, fully decided that he would not hold back. The rest of the raid turned out to be mostly just regular bandits whose blades were sharper then their wits. Viper, however, was coming to the very same conclusion as the panda was.

Crane ascended directly upward in a spiral fashion, kicking all the bandits that made the mistake of rushing and leaping toward him. While in the air he noticed his comrade's troubles. Trusting Mantis and Monkey to take care of the rest, he hurried to help the snake.

The bandit leader was growing frustrated with the panda's unpenetrable defense, so caught up in his fight that he paid no mind to how quickly was the rest of the band being dispatched. Po redirected another punch and decided that it was time.

_Looks like the rain isn't happening, _he thought to himself, smirking inwardly at the irony: it kept raining during his trainings for the past three weeks but when he could utilize it in battle, not a single droplet of water fell.

Adjusting his footing, the panda began the moves he grew so familiar with recently during his training sessions. He performed the 'dance', focusing on his chi, while still effectively redirecting and avoiding attacks of the more and more agitated gorilla.

He was about to land the attack when a shadow loomed over him. Turning his gaze towards it, his eyes became significantly wider when he recognized one of the other gorillas' maces coming right for his face. Rolling sideways to avoid getting his head smashed in, he got his feet under himself again and risked taking the time to check on the situation.

Mantis and Monkey were still fighting in the now dissipated cloud of dust. Crane was lying on the ground while Viper was facing the third ape. She was using a rope tied to her tail, that she must have found somehow during the fight, to make the gorilla punch himself repeatedly in the face, the end of the rope wrapped around his fist, his mace lost somewhere during the combat.

Being quickly reminded of the fact that he was in a fight himself by a swing of a mace, Po resumed his technique, this time evading attack from two attackers. Seeing his chance, he ducked under the leader's fist, then ran into his midsection, right hip first, effectively sending both of his foes staggering backwards. Not wasting a second, Po aimed for the head gorilla's thigh, quickly finishing the sequence and thrusting his right palm forward.

Crane picked himself up from the ground after being hit by one of the maces. He looked up just in time to see Po's hand connecting with the great ape's leg. A strong gust of wind whirled around, creating another, though smaller, cloud of dust, but not before Crane could notice bright green ripples shining in the spot the panda's palm hit.

A thunderous roar echoed and Po backed away startled as the gorilla grasped his leg and fell to the side, hitting the ground with a loud thud. The other ape recovered quickly, raising his mace and charging for the panda.

„Po! Look out!" came Crane's voice as he intercepted the attacker just in time before the weapon hit. Po quickly rolled away, heeding his comrade's warning, getting ready to fight again. Mantis and Monkey were already done with their opponents and were helping Viper.

Crane kept the ape distracted while Po repeated the sequence, this time hitting his foe's chest. The gorilla fell limply to the ground, alive but unconscious. Monkey's cry made the two masters turn their attention to their fellow fighters. Viper was strangling the ape while Mantis proceeded to knock it out. Monkey was laying on the ground a few yards away, clutching his arm.

Another thud as the last ape fell and the fight was over. Shaking his right arm a little, Po took a look around, then assumed his role as a leader.

„Everyone alright?" it was clear to him that Monkey was not, despite the primate's nod to his question, but the panda still had to ask to make sure the others were at least relatively fine as well. „Viper, Mantis, you two check on Monkey's arm. Crane, take a flight and see if there are any more of the attackers around," he then turned his gaze toward the three gorillas. „I'll make some interrogations."

He walked to the one he knocked out with the hit to the chest and checked the animal's pulse. Much to his relief, the ape was still breathing. Approaching the one cluthing his leg, the panda grimaced at the pained look in the bandit leader's face. He meant to render the leg useless for a time, not cause the victim such pain. It seemed the gorilla could not stand, but Po remained cautious.

„Seems like you've won, Dragon Warrior," a strained voice said.

„How is it?" Po asked, sounding concerned.

„To lose?"

„No. I mean the leg," he said, pointing at the limb.

The gorilla stared incredulously at the panda for a moment before replying. „Not broken, I think. But definetly cracked."

Po felt guilty. He was trying hard to improve, to come up with a technique that would make up for his lack of strenght, but when he was hitting those trees, he didn't consider the consequences of trying and failing to use it at a living creature. It worked the second time when he hit the other ape to the chest, knocking him out flawlessly. The first...

„Sorry," he muttered, looking elsewhere. After a moment, he regained his composure and resumed his leader persona.

„So... does this have anything to do with the trouble at Misty Peaks?"

The bandit let out a short chuckle. „Not really."

The panda frowned, not liking the thought that it would be just a coincidence that there were gorillas attacking. Perhaps rephrasing the question would help.

„Do you know anything about the situation there? What can you tell me about it?"

This time it seemed there would be an answer Po seeked. The gorilla seemed reluctant to answer, but he honored his word in the end.

„Not much. It's been some time since I've been there. But it's not hard to guess what's happening..." he spoke, his voice lined with pain, but he still kept talking. „Since the whole Stone Edge Mountains deal, we've been without a stable leadership. The Wind Chaser did not return from the war... there were 'arguments' about who should take his place. Youngsters have little respect for their elders, elders don't have the energy to keep the youngsters'... eagerness... in check. Many left the area to seek their fortune elsewhere. I was among those that found solace in Shen's army, but after his fall..." the smirk that crossed the ape's face seemed almost innocent, almost. „...we've found another ways to provide for ourselves."

Po stared blankly at the bandit, going over the things he said and putting the pieces together when Crane's voice snapped him back to reality.

„No more attackers around. Most of the villagers are at the other side of the village. I told them the fight was over. They're currently searching for anyone left behind or trapped under the rubble."

The bear nodded his understanding, then turned his attention to his primate friend.

„So how is the arm?"

„It's broken," Viper replied, helping Monkey adjust the splint for the wounded limb. „But it will be alright."

„Yeah, I've seen him go through much worse. How did the questioning go?" Mantis asked, jumping onto Po's shoulder.

„I've got something," Po glanced back at the ape, contemplating his next words for a few seconds. „Do something to ease the pain in his leg. And knock him out so he doesn't try anything."

The gorilla nodded, it was hard to tell whether it was in gratitude or understanding. Mantis looked bewildered for a moment, but decided, for once, not to voice his thoughts, and went to do as he was told.

Po glanced back at the rest of his comrades. Crane was helping Monkey stand, apparently the arm wasn't the only thing that got hurt. Viper was eyeing the panda as if she was studying him. Po did not feel comfortable under her gaze, but he decided to let it go.

„We'll need some strong ropes or chains to keep them restrained. Also, we should send a message to Chorh-Gom so they can get prepared. I'd say gorillas aren't a daily occursen- occur-..." he sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose in annoyance.

„Don't worry, we're on it," Crane assured him, recognizing the panda's struggle with the word.

„Yeah. We could get ourselves something to eat, too," Mantis chimed in, having finished his work with the head gorilla. „We didn't have lunch, after all. You think some of this village's restaurants survived the attack?"

As if on cue, a loud grumble sounded from certain panda's stomach. Po sighed, this time tiredly, and nodded.

„Yeah. Some food would be good as well."

* * *

„Seriously, Po, I can walk on my own!" complained the annoyed Monkey for what must have been the hundreth time that day. „I broke my arm, not leg. Put me down!"

The Dragon Warrior huffed in annoyance. After walking about two miles from the village it became obvious that the primate injured his leg enough to make the walking for him rather painful. Though it was true that it was not broken, it was far from alright. Seeing as it resulted in significantly slowing their pace, as Monkey could not use his arms for travel either, Po decided he would carry his friend for the rest of the way, much to the primate's dismay.

„We all want to get back to the palace before sundown, Monkey. And you know this is the only way. I'm not about to pull you in a cart, the path we're taking isn't suitable for that."

The panda recieved only a grunt as a reply, but he could not exactly expect more than that. He knew he was helping a friend and doing a logical thing, but he still understood the golden langur's frustration. The fact that Mantis was perched on Po's head where he had a good view at the whole thing and was grinning like a maniac didn't exactly help either.

„This is seriously priceless."

„Mantis! Instead of enjoying your friend's pain you should try to help him!" Viper hissed.

„Hey! I said I'll give him acupuncture once we get back!" the bug defended. „Doesn't mean I can't enjoy it while it lasts, though."

The snake shook her head in defeat. The bug would never change, it seemed. They were almost at the village, the valley bathed in orange hue as the sunset was slowly closing in.

„I still find it somewhat troubling, what the gorilla said. You think he was telling the truth?"

Po glanced at the avian, recalling the conversation with the bandit leader.

„I think so. I can't say I'm sure but it would explain a lot. Like why there is no response from the authorities there."

„I'm just glad none of the villagers got seriously hurt. It seems almost like a miracle, considering the gorillas' rampage."

„Yeah. It's a good thing they didn't demolish the restaurant," Mantis joined in, his amused mood still not leaving him. „The food there was really good. Not as good as the Secret Ingredient Noodle Soup, but still."

Viper refrained herself from hissing at the bug again. While she was annoyed with his attitude, he had a point. They were tired and the fight was taxing, mainly because of the apes, so the late lunch was more than welcome. And his attempts at lightening the mood weren't so off either. If they were to face gorilla attacks on regular basis from now, then the masters' life could get even more difficult than it already was, especially when Tigress, the strongest of them all, was still missing.

A thought suddenly crossed the reptile's mind.

„Po?" she asked.

„Yeah?"

„How did you do that to the bandit leader's leg?"

„I...," he paused for a moment, a short one, but still noticeable. „I redirected the other gorilla's mace when he swung it at me, and it hit the leader in the thigh."

Hearing that, Crane frowned. The others seemed to buy it since their attention was focused elsewhere at that time, but the avian saw it all, and twice. Still, he remained silent, deciding to question the panda later.

After a while, they reached the stairway to the Jade Palace. Po came to a stop and muttered something under his breath. While unintelligible, the others didn't need to guess what it was about. The panda still didn't like the stairs. At all.

Taking a deep breath, he resumed walking. The sun was almost setting at that point. Upon reaching the gate, Monkey began to squirm in the panda's hold once again.

„Okay! We're here, so let me keep some dignity and finish the last few steps on my own!"

While not happy about it, Po complied and set his friend on the ground, allowing him to walk on his own. It was still obvious that the leg hurt, but he managed to walk fairly well, and they were at the palace already.

Walking into the Hall of Warriors, they found the place completely empty.

„Wonder where he is," Mantis muttered.

Looking back out from the door, Po spotted Zeng.

„There's Zeng. Perhaps he or one of the palace servants knows. I'll ask him, you wait here," the panda said to his friends, not wanting them to follow him. He didn't want Monkey to strain his injured leg more than necessary... and he also wanted to speak privately with the messanger about the scrolls he had him deliver.

The others nodded their agreement while the Dragon Warrior ran toward the goose. Zeng heard the panda before he saw him. Turning his head toward him, he knew well what he was going to ask.

„Hey there, Zeng. Did you...?" his voice trailed off. Despite him trying to remain composed, the walking was taking its toll.

„Yes, Dragon Wa-" he stopped himself when he noticed the defeated expression on the panda's face. „I- I mean Po. I delivered both messages as you asked. Princess Mei Li sends her best wishes and urges you to visit soon."

Po nodded, regaining his breath. „And Song?"

„Ah, yes. She sends her regards as well."

Po frowned. He knew that the content of the scroll that was sent to him would take some time to be confirmed, but he still hoped to recieve some sort of answer to his request.

„I'm sorry, but I departed before she read your message," the goose said, figuring out the reason behind the panda's expression.

„Don't worry, Zeng. It's alright," Po replied, his usual smile appearing on his face. „Oh, by the way, have you seen Shifu?"

Zeng opened his beak to respond, but before he could speak, someone else did. Someone who was obscured from the goose's view by the panda's large body.

„I'm right here, Dragon Warrior. I believe you have a report for me regarding the outcome of your mission?"

Po let out a startled cry before turning around to face his master.

„M-master Shifu! Yes, me and the others just returned actually and were searching for you," he said, bowing respectfully. His comrades, having noticed Shifu from the gates of the great hall, have already joined him.

„I see. How did it go, then?"

„We managed to save the villagers and stop the bandits, sending them to Chorh-Gom afterwards. But they still managed to cause a significant damage to the village and injure few people, Monkey included."

The mentioned primate grimaced a little at hearing the last words, but remained silent.

„And the gorillas the call for help spoke of?"

„One of those was actually the leader of the raiding party. There were three of them and they were... tough."

„They knew Kung Fu, master," Crane joined in, elaborating Po's somewhat unspecific words. „And they were using weaponry."

Po nodded to confirm his comrade's words, waiting silently as Shifu scratched his chin in thought.

„That is indeed unpleasant. Did the confrontation shed some light on the situation at the Misty Peaks?"

„A bit. It seems that the reason why we cannot contact the authorities there is because there have been fights over who should be the leader since the War at the Stone Edge Mountains and lately it must have gotten worse," Po finished, rubbing his right arm absentmindedly.

The Grandmaster of the Jade Palace stood silent, lost in thought for a whole minute, before nodding, more to himself than to the panda.

„Good job. I'll report this to the council. Monkey should visit the infirmary," he took a glance at the primate, stopping him with a raised hand before he could protest. „Without any arguments, if possible."

The red panda put his hands behind his back then, looking at each of his students, before an honest smile spread over his face.

„Now then, I have some news of my own. News that will, in my opinion, bring some relief to you."

The five masters stood silently, slightly unnerved by the look of happines on their teacher's face, expecting him to continue. They noticed that his gaze moved from them to something behind them, before they could turn around, however, a familiar voice spoke from the direction Shifu was looking to.

„I hope you didn't get beaten up too badly, so I won't have to be embarrassed by you during the introductions."

There was a moment of silence as the five fighters froze. All of them, Po excluded, slowly turned around, their eyes widening.

„You're back!" Viper exclaimed excitedly.

The panda gulped, then finally turned around as well.

„Whoa! I must have gotten hit in the head! I see three of them!" Mantis almost shouted.

Sure enough, three figures were standing in the light of the setting sun. The panda stared without blinking, not moving an inch as he strugled to find his voice.

„Tigress?"

**A/N: There you go, then! I hope you liked it! Let me know either way. Chapter five will face similar delay as chapter three did, sorry, but there's little I can do about it. See you next week, I think.**


	5. Shadows Are Cast, in Those They Hide

**A/N: Hi again! Another week and another chapter is out. I must thank everyone who reviewed or faved, this time more than ever before because considering certain circumstances it really was only thank to those guys that I kept going. So, again, thank you!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kung Fu Panda**

**Shadows Are Cast, in the Shadows They Hide**

Tigress nodded slightly with a small smile, confirming the all too obvious truth: She was back... and she was not alone.

It was as if the future and past came to meet with the present. To the feline's right stood her almost exact copy, but she looked notably older than the master of the tiger style. To her left stood another very similar female tiger, but this one looked younger.

„I believe introductions are in order," said Shifu with amusement in his voice as he noticed Po's stare. The panda's face was lined with a mix of amazement, confusion and shock. No one could really blame him for that.

Tigress gave another nod in response to her master, then indicated the feline to her right.

„This is Jia, my... mother," she said with a slight hesitation at the word, but fondness was heard in her voice. Turning to her left, she introduced the other stranger. „And this is my cousin, Chun."

The rest of the five smiled warmly, while Po still remained unresponding. Turning her attention to her friends and comrades, Tigress proceeded with the introductions.

„These are Master Monkey, Master Viper, Master Crane and Master Mantis of The Furious Five," she said, gesturing to each one of the named masters as they bowed in reply.

„And this..." her eyes locked with Po's and a short pause followed as the two just stared at each other before she found her voice again. „This is the Dragon Warrior, Po Ping."

Po responded by bowing immediately, but the expression on his face remained. Whatever words were spoken did not reach him. Not Jia's or Chun's proclamation about what an honor it was to be in his presence, nor Mantis' attempts to snap the panda out of his trance. He straightened back up, still not saying a word, his eyes locked on Tigress. The others were starting to exchange worried glances.

Shifu cleared his throat to get everyone's attention. „Lady Jia and Miss Chun are honored guests here at the Jade Palace and will be treated as such," the red panda said, putting enough power into his voice to make sure the point got through. „They will be staying at the guest quarters. The palace servants should have their rooms prepared by now," he added to the two felines, then turned his gaze toward Po and stopped as he noticed the tears that were slowly starting to form in the panda's eyes.

Tigress noticed as well and her smile was quickly replaced by a look of uncertainty. The bear's mind was raging with thoughts: _She's back, she's alright, she's found them... she found her family..._

Most of the thoughts were drowned by one that kept returning, though. Louder and brighter than the others, one single line was echoing in his head...

_She looks happy..._

Crane was stepping forward in order to snap the panda out of it, but before he could get close enough and speak, someone else did.

„Po? Are you alright?"

His gaze refocused on her, his brow raised slightly. The feline's voice got through it seemed or perhaps it was the fact that she used his name, but no one expected the reaction it got.

Opening his mouth a bit, as if to say something, Po blinked a few times, before he wordlessly launched himself at her and embraced her in a hug.

The rest of the Five and Master Shifu stared in shock on their faces. Zeng, who remained unnoticed for the whole conversation, just stood there frozen uncertain whether he should stay or just leave. He seemed to be hoping for the latter. Chun watched with amusement shining in her eyes while Jia had her brow raised in curiousity, watching the spectacle in front of her.

Tigress herself had her eyes wide open, clearly surprised by Po's actions. She was going to say something but hesitated when she felt her right shoulder, where Po's head was currently resting, getting moist. The panda lost control of his tears and they were falling freely now.

„Dragon Warrior?" she finally spoke but he only tightened his grip.

„I-I'm just happy for you," he said, doing his best to sound composed, but everyone could hear the heaviness in his voice. One of the onlooker in particular noticed something off about the scene. The eldest of the tigers present cocked her head to a side and her eyes narrowed as she studied the pair.

The panda sounded honest enough but the expression on his face did not match. He looked mournful, not happy. Those were not tears of joy at the reunion, nor were they the tears of someoe happy for their friend, as he claimed.

_He is hiding something, _Jia thought to herself, keeping her gaze at the panda.

„Ahem! Panda, if you would-" came Master Shifu's slightly annoyed voice. Much the red panda's relief, the Dragon Warrior reacted immediately, releasing the dumbstruck tiger and turning his attention to his teacher.

„I'm sorry, master. I-"

This time Shifu interrupted him, raising his hand to stop his apology, making him rather nervous about the possible consequences of his actions. Relief washed over him along with surprise when the Grandmaster of the Jade Palace finally spoke.

„It's alright. Now, I believe everyone is hungry after such a long day. Dragon Warrior, would you mind preparing a dinner for us all?"

„Not at all, master," answered Po with a bow, his composure back. After recieving the nod from Shifu, the panda straightened and with a final glance at Tigress he headed towards the kitchen.

A moment of silence followed.

„I'll leave the rest of you to do as you wish for the rest of the day," Shifu addressed his remaining students. „I still expect you to visit the infirmary, Monkey," he added to the primate, who seemed everything but happy about it.

„I'll join you at the dinner. Zeng," the red panda turned his attention to the goose messanger. „If you would follow me, I need to report the recent events to the Masters' Council. Now, if you excuse me..."

He exchanged bows with his students and a friendly nod with the guests, then, after allowing himself a small smile in his foster daughter's direction, he turned around and left, heading in the direction of his quarters, Zeng following right after.

„So, how about we head inside. It's getting dark and Po will have the dinner ready soon," Monkey spoke up, recieving a chorus of agreements from the others.

„Not to mention that a food would come in handy, too. After all the travel..." Mantis chimed in, making Viper shake her head in annoyance, but she remained smiling, happy about her friend returning home.

Tigress nodded, then turned her attention to Monkey. „You should do as Master Shifu said and have the wounds checked, though."

„Oh, come on! You're back for a few minutes and you boss me around already?"

„I've returned here about three hours before your arrival, actually."

„But-" the primate stopped himself, shaking his head in amusement before he returned his gaze to the feline. „It's good to have you back."

The other masters seconded his words with nods and smiles, to which Tigress responded with a smile and nod of her own. Then they all turned to head inside, stars shining high above them in for once clear sky.

* * *

„So, Dragon Warrior, you cook often here at the palace?"

„Huh?" the panda looked over his shoulder toward the speaker, finding it rather difficult to tell the sometimes a bit too similar voices of the three felines apart. Upon turning, he recognized the one asking the question as Jia.

„Well, yea- I mean, yes," he corrected himself, putting on his formal persona. „My dad runs a noodle shop down in the village and I used to help him out a lot when I was little. I still do, in fact, but much less than before."

Tigress eyed Po curiously, surprised by how his diction has improved since she left. Crane took notice of her expression and figured out the reason behind it, his eyes narrowing knowingly.

They were all seated in the kitchen, with the exception of Po, who was still working on the soup. Another table was brought in so there was a seat for everyone present: Po, the Five, Master Shifu, Jia and Chun. Zeng was on his way to deliver Shifu's report, much to the goose's dismay.

„Anyway, you could say it's almost like a hobby for me and since the Five liked my cooking I took the role of the palace cook."

„Buddy, had I known of those noodles of yours, I would have had you brought here to the palace way before you became the Dragon Warrior," Mantis proclaimed in a serious tone, earning a grin from the panda.

„So, what are we having for dinner tonight, Po?" asked Master Shifu from his spot at the end of the table further from the counter where the panda was cooking.

„Well, considering the occasion, I thought the Secret Ingredient Soup would be appropriate."

His reply made his friends smile, even Monkey's face visibly lit up after all the ordeal with his injuries. He was never one to be gloomy, but for one so flexible it was rather depressing to be unable to move freely.

Meanwhile, the guests had curious looks on their faces, having never heard of the mentioned meal before.

„Secret Ingredient Soup?" Chun asked, eyeing the pot with interest.

„Trust me, once you try it you'll never want to eat anything else," the green bug said, earning a few amused chuckles from his comrades and a shy wave from the panda.

„Oh, please, stop with the flattery, you know I'll give you seconds either way," Po said in a comical manner, making many of the people present burst into laughter.

„So, what _is_ the secret ingredient, if I might ask?" Chun inquired once she stopped laughing.

„Hah! You might ask what you want but he's never going to tell that one. Trust me, we tried."

„Yeah, Mantis is right," Monkey confirmed. „We even tried to make him spill the beans on a dare, but he just knocked himself out and then claimed not to remember agreeing to it."

„Sorry pal," Po replied, smiling at the primate who was pointing at him accusingly. „It's a family secret and one I'm not telling."

„It's alright Po, we understand," Viper said. „And besides, not knowing what the secret is makes it all the more special."

„True," Po replied, then turned back to the pot, smirking all the while at the irony of just how close to revealing the truth Viper actually was.

The meal was almost finished and Po was about to announce it when his ears perked up at another question that, while not directed to him, still caught his attention.

„So, I suppose you have a tale to tell about what you were doing during those last two months, right?"

Tigress turned in the bug's direction, the familiar deadpan expression on her face.

„A tale?"

„Well, you know, it _has_ been two months and we hadn't heard much from you..."

„You were there with Po back then if I recall so I should not have to tell you about that part," she said, taking a quick glance at Po who still had his back turned to them, silently filling the bowls. „And I suppose the others know by now as well."

Mantis remained silent, Monkey and Viper were switching their gaze from Po to Crane until finally it was the avian who spoke.

„We were told, yes. You can skip that part if you want."

The feline nodded, then began her story. „The next morning after Po and Mantis returned I left for the village where they... acquired the scroll. I got there in less than two days, surprising both myself and Jia. We... clarified a few things between ourselves. It should be understandable that I needed some time to... handle the situation," she said, sounding resolute despite hesitating from time to time.

Po took the opportunity when she paused for a moment to serve the soup, although silently, without his usual calling out. Tigress accepted the bowl with gratitude, as did the others. She waited until everyone was served and until Po sat down at the end of the table facing Shifu, Jia to his left and Mantis to his right.

She took a bite of the soup, savoring the long untried taste on her tongue, then resumed talking. „Naturally I was curious as to how and why I ended up at the orphanage," she turned her gaze to Po. „You might want to help me out here as this part is actually connected to the War at the Stone Edge Mountains."

Everyone's eyes turned to the panda who stared blankly at his still full bowl. He remained silent for a moment, before raising his gaze up to Tigress and nodding, starting the tale.

„According to the legend, gorillas came from lands far away during the last dynasty. Led by their king, they helped Master Oogway to deal with the Demons of the Lurking Shadows at the Misty Peaks Forest and then settled there, making the forest their own."

The panda's friends smiled at the still present enthusiasm in Po's voice when he was telling a story, although the smiles were somewhat grim as they took notice of the lack of his usual phrases and his favoured words.

„The gorillas cared little for China's politics, but their king and Master Oogway remained in touch, becoming friends and, on few occasions, comrades. Many years later, the king's two sons were sent to the Jade Palace to be trained in the ways of Kung Fu. The two brothers became known as the Legendary Gorilla Brothers: Master Wind Chasing Gorilla and Master Earth Shaking Gorilla. After their father's passing, the younger and wiser of the two sons, Master Wind Chasing Gorila, became the new ruler of his people, with his elder brother standing by his side, supporting him."

Po stopped talking and regarded his dinner with a curious stare, as if deciding whether to take a bite or not. After a moment, he picked the bowl with both of his paws and drank half of its contents. Setting it back down on the table, he continued.

„It took another few years before the gorillas' little interest in politics played its part. That time's emperor was being suspected of many... questionable deeds and many were aiming to cut his rule short, but only a few actually dared due to him having a personal army at his command. An army of strong and undaunted warriors. An army of..."

„Of Tigers," Tigress said for him, as she noticed him hesitate and trail off. „He had the loyalty of almost every tiger back then and managed to unite them under his banner, making them his personal guard and attack force."

Po nodded, grimacing a little at how Tigress said that part in an even tone with a stoic expression on her face. This was about _her _people and the cruel fate that met them. He was still inwardly struggling with what met his people and while he knew that she was much better at handling emotions, he still expected some signs of discomfort from her, but she showed none.

„Many of the dark ruler's followers turned his back on him, but many, including the tigers, did not," the panda continued. „Master Oogway and Lord Wen, the father of the current emperor, brought together an army to bring him down, but they were still outmatched, so Oogway sent request for help to the Gorilla Brothers. Both of them came to their teacher's aid, bringing a whole army of gorillas with them."

He allowed himself another pause, once again staring at his bowl, this time deciding against taking another sip. „The final clash happened at the Stone Edge Mountains. Many warriors were dying on both sides until it was Master Earth Shaking Gorilla who put an end to it," a familiar smirk crossed the panda's face and it almost seemed as if he was about to turn to his old self, proclaiming how 'awesome' the following scene was, but still he stopped himself.

„He hurled his hammer at one of the leaning mountaing peaks, making it fall and bury most of the emperor's army underneath it. The rest was dealt with quickly and the war was over, the emperor deposed, Lord Wen taking his place," the excitement then left his face and a grim expression appeared in its stead. „Then the bad part came. Many dead bodies were buried under tons of stone, but there were some survivors, but..."

„Due to the amount of corpses littering on the battlefield, a disease broke out... mostly among the tigers," Tigress took over once again, her tone still even and measured, although her eyes spoke of disgust and anger. „Steps were taken to stop the disease from spreading and to cure the infected, but people were... picky about who they chose to help to. The tigers were seen as enemies, as... trash. Someone who survived when they should not have and... and they were treated as such."

Two fists were firmly clenched at that part. It was not surprising that one belonged to Tigress, the other one wasn't orange, however, but black. A silence followed as everyone took their time to digest the information.

After a few moments it was Jia's voice that broke the silence.

„My husband and my sister were both infected. We were forced out of our village and out in the wild there was no way to cure them. With my sister's passing we learned that the disease was fatal..."

She paused for a moment, doing her best to keep her composure in face of the tragic memories.

„My husband was the next to go and I was sure that I wouldn't be spared either. In our last moments together we traveled far from where the war happened, searching for a place where a tiger cub could have a chance... where people would not turn their back on her because of what someone else did."

„The Bao Gu Orphanage," Shifu said silently.

„Yes. Not long after leaving Me- Tigress there," she corrected herself, recieving a few perked up ears and curious stares from others, but no one chose to question. „My husband passed. Not long after I started to succumb to the disease as well and I'm sure I would have died if I wasn't found by Chun and her father. They were separated from us shortly after the war's end and it was only thanks to fate that they found me."

„That's... terrible," Viper spoke in shaky tone. „How the people treated the tigers... that's just... couldn't Master Oogway or Emperor Wen do something?"

„They tried, but they couldn't be everywhere," Shifu replied, his voice sullen. „The tigers had done many despicable acts under their leader's orders, They were hated by the poeple as a whole. Not to mention that consequently many of the surviving tigers were forced to desperate actions to survive due to the... oppression."

„I guess it's not such a surprise that tigers are such loners..." said Mantis, only to recieve a dissaproving glare from Shifu.

„Indeed," Jia agreed to the bug's remark. „Many years have passed since the war but most of our people are still wary of trusting other species... which is rather mutual, actually."

„What do you mean? You're _still_ oppressed because of all that? The guy's long gone and you're living isolated, meaning there's no army of you, right?" Mantis asked.

„True, but there are other things. Tigers are carnivores by nature, which in combination with the fact that we live isolated doesn't exactly help our reputation."

„Chun!"

„What?" the young tiger asked her aunt, confusion written on her face for a moment before being quickly replaced by the look of realization as she noticed the awkward stares of everyone around. „Oh... sorry."

_This isn't how I imagined this dinner would turn out, _Shifu thought to himself as he fought the urge to groan.

„Uh, Tigress? You said something about shedding light on what the council is concerned with?"

Relief washed over everyone in the room thanks to Crane's quick thinking as he succesfully changed the topic of the discussion.

„Indeed," Tigress replied, taking over the conversation once again. „After the war, the gorillas returned to their forest. Emperor Wen hoped to form some sort of pact with them, perhaps even make them part of the imperial army, but he got no chance to do so as there was no gorilla leader to talk to."

Shifu's ears twitched as he gave his student his whole attention, hoping to learn of something that would help resolve the recent unrest.

„The Wind Chaser, as he is referred to by his people, perished in the war and his brother was hesitant to take his position after him."

„I thought he went missing," Monkey said, scratching his chin.

„That is what most people believed as he gave no signs to the outside world of that he is even still alive, but he is," a hint of mischievousness shone in her eyes. „I learned that from a conversation I had with a certain gorilla that attempted to attack a village I was passing through during my journey."

Po shuddered as he imagined what such a 'conversation' possibly involved. He could still remember how she interrogated him about her lost brush. The interrogation ended up to be rather long and painful for the panda since he had ho idea Tigress even owned a brush at that time.

„So it's the Master Earth Shaking Gorilla who is in charge of the Misty Peaks Forest now?"

„Yes, master," Tigress replied to the red panda's question. „While he was most reluctant to take the role, he remained devoted to Master Oogway's teachings and was thus sickened by some of his people who chose to utilize the skills teached to them by the two siblings in unhonorable ways. He's been trying to get them to respect the meaning of Kung Fu and Master Oogway's legacy since the war but... his age has been becoming a problem as of late."

„Youngsters have little respect for their elders, elders don't have the energy to keep the youngsters' eagerness in check," Po muttered under his breath, remembering the bandit leader's words.

„That would seem to be the case, Po," Shifu said, his sensitive hearing enabling him to catch the panda's words. „I'll make sure to notify the council of this, too. Now, I believe we all deserve some sleep," he adjusted his gaze to face the panda directly. „I thank you for the dinner, Po, it was most delicious."

The others chorused Shifu's words, complimenting on the panda's cooking skills.

„Tigress, please escort our guests to their rooms. I expect to meet you tomorrow morning at the sound of the gong with the others as usual," he regarded the feline with a smile to which she responded with a nod, and while her mouth remained set, there was a hint of smile in her eyes.

„Good night," he added, recieving bows from his students, and then he left.

„Well, I'll take care of the dishes," said Po as he quickly finished his soup, then proceeded to collect everyone's bowls.

Jia seemed to be surprised by this. „You're taking care of cleaning the dishes as well, Dragon Warrior?" she voiced her thoughts.

Po simply shrugged with a smile. „The mark of a true hero is humility, right?"

Tigress found herself glancing curiously at the panda again. Leading her mother and cousin out of the kitchen after they all wished Po good night, she stopped and turned towards Crane.

„I'd like to talk with you after I lead them to their rooms. Wait for me in the courtryard."

The avian nodded, then proceeded with the others towards the dormitories.

Po remained alone in the kitchen. He picked one of the bowls from the sink and stared at the reflection of his face in the water, wincing at the sight of this troubled expression.

* * *

„Song, are you sure about this?"

The leopard sighed tiredly before replying. She really didn't desire to be second-guessed about her decision. „I am. You know we owe him."

„Do we?"

That made her stop and turn around. „We do. You were there, after all."

„I know it's thanks to him that we no longer walk the path of thievery, but..." she paused, knowing she might hit the nerve with her next words. „Is it really a good thing?"

Song stared in silence at her fellow dancer, her tail twitching in thought.

„I mean, I know people are treating us better now, but there are still many people out there that don't trust us and perhaps never will. And many of the ladies left us due to your decision-"

„He gave us a chance," Song interrupted. „He had every right to pursue us and put us... put _me_ in jail, but he chose not to."

„But... don't you miss it sometimes?" the persistent leopard asked, lowering her voice a little. „Don't you miss the thrill? You traded a life full of excitement for life of plain hardship."

Song's gaze turned downward. It seemed the question actually made her doubt. When she finally answered, her eyes shone with determination.

„Bai-"

„Nuo."

Song stared at one of the twins for a moment with unamused expression on her face.

„Alright. It's me, Bai."

„I withstood a lot because of my decision as the leader of the Ladies of the Shade. I'm not about to back down now. And besides," she smirked slightly. „If it's excitement you crave, this just might be what you need."

Bai gazed in the direction of their destination. „The Rocky Spikes Trail," she turned back to her leader. „Is he really worth it?"

Song readjusted her bag, then gazed over her shoulder, taking in the sight of the leopards standing behind her. She took only portion of the ladies with her, hoping that things would proceed more smoothly that way. She left Nuo, the other of the twins, to lead in her absence... and gave her the instructions what to do should they not return in time.

Turning her attention back to Bai, Song replied in a silent whisper. „He is."

And with that, they resumed walking, the moon lighting their way.

**A/N: Once again I'm sorry for the delay. And yeah, another update will get delayed too. I can't even find the time to correct the mistakes in previous chapters. I promise to get it done next week, this one is just plain impossible: the weather, my niece (how can something so small keep me occupied for such a HUGE amount of time?), my house (which refuses to build itself) and school (yeah, even in summer). Also, didn't I promise you another one-shot? Next week, guys. See you next week... and PLEASE, if you find anything wrong with this chapter, let me know!**

***Finally managed to find the time to fix the mistakes I left on the way, hopefully making the reading more comfortable for you. Feel free to tell me about anything I missed, I'd appreciate it. 'Till next time!  
**


	6. Doubts Are Their Weapon, It's Their Tool

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kung Fu Panda**

**Doubts Are Their Weapon, It Is Their Tool**

The sounds of the wooden floor creaking under his feet accompanied Po on his way to his room. No matter how many scrolls he'd read, the floor remained an undefeated enemy. He gazed at the corridor, taking notice of the closed doors and the darkness. He took his time cleaning the dishes and the dinner was a bit longer than usual, too. Thus he assumed that everyone had already turned in.

Stopping in front of his door he glanced over his shoulder, staring at the door to the room opposite of his and much to his frustration he found himself hesitating like the time he was giving her the message from her mother. Still, this time it was different.

_She looked happy, _he repeated in his mind, remembering how she smiled in the light of the setting sun, standing there with her family. _Her family, she's found them. She's happy._

He turned his head back to look at his door, sighing in defeat. He knew it was his fault. He knew he should talk to her, but... did he want to? She looked happy and he was improving at both Kung Fu and manners. Should he not leave things as they were?

„You grab the handle and push, big guy. It's really not that hard."

Po's eyes went wide with surprise. He quickly snapped his head to the left, searching for the origin of the voice.

„Down here."

Looking downward, Po spotted Mantis smirking at him from the floor. Concern radiated from the green bug's eyes.

„Oh, hey, Mantis. I didn't wake you up, did I?" the bear asked worriedly.

Mantis fought the urge to smile. The size of the panda's belly could never compare to the size of his heart, that's what the bug liked about him.

„Wasn't sleeping yet. I was actually waiting for you to show up, you know. To see if you're alright and all."

The panda put on his usual smile. „Thanks, but you don't need to worry. I'm fine."

„You're about as fine as I am heavy, mister I-can-open-the-door-by-staring-at-them."

Po almost chuckled at that, but stopped himself. Despite the bug's usual amused tone, the look in his eyes was telling him that he was serious.

The panda's eyes then widened slightly as a thought crossed his mind. With a rather unamused expression on his face, he refocused his gaze at Mantis.

„The others are awake with their ears pressed against the door, aren't they?"

The insect's expression turned to that of a plain surprise. His gaze was switching from side to side for a moment before he sighed tiredly, all amusement leaving both his features and tone.

„Kind of. Maybe. I don't know," he said, rubbing the back of his head. „The truth is we discussed and decided on one of us staying awake to check up on you. It was Viper's idea and I volunteered."

The bear rised his brow with a mixture of confusion and annoyance.

„Viper gave me the same look. Honestly, why is it so hard for you to believe that I care?" the bug spoke defensively. Po was going to apologize but Mantis resumed talking.

„Look, we don't want you to think that we doubt you. 'Cause we don't. You've been our leader for two months and you've been doing a hell of a good job at it," he paused, then lowered his voice a little. „Although you sucked as a battering ram."

„I was really trying to forget that one," Po spoke in an annoyed tone, but ended up chuckling at the memory nevertheless.

He took a moment to regain his composure before talking. „Thanks, Mantis. I appreciate it," he smiled sincerely. „And don't worry. I... just need to get some sleep. It's been quite a day after all."

„Yeah, can't argue with that one," Mantis replied, seeming satisfied with the panda's answer. „Good night, then. And just remember we're here for ya, alright?"

„Sure. Good night," Po responded with a nod, then finally entered his bedroom. He glanced at a pile of scrolls near his bed, considering the idea of distracting himself with writing a report on his progress with the move he came up with.

Reaching under his sleeping mat he pulled out a loose floor board and picked up a small wooden case. Opening it, he scanned the contents. All was just as he left it. He was about to reach for the scroll he sought when his eyes fell upon the one he recieved just the night before.

His hand started to tremble, whether from nervosity or the backfire of the Water Dragon, he wasn't sure. He suspected both. He turned his head to stare at the door, his mind racing once again. Huffing in annoyance, he shook his head to clear his mind, then put the case back and covered it with the board.

Throwing his robe on the floor, he picked up a bottle of salve and proceeded to rub it onto his right arm, then wrapped the appendage in bandages. From the certainity his hands moved with it was clear he wasn't doing this for the first time.

After making sure the bandages were firmly in place, he laid on the mat, trying his best to fall asleep.

* * *

„So, what did you want to talk about?"

Tigress didn't reply at first, she just assumed her usual posture. Putting her hands behind her back and making her face into an emotionless mask, she gave herself a few second before she spoke as the night wind gently moved the fallen leafs across the courtryard.

„I'd like a report on what happened during my absence. I have been gone for a... significant amount of time and I'd prefer to know of anything important that occurred."

Crane groaned inwardly. She was still prefering the official, formal approach, it seemed. He was sure he knew where this conversation would lead to, but he still decided to play along, not wanting to anger the tiger.

„Well, you already know about the gorillas issue. Not much has happened aside from that. Just one bandit attack and one fire that broke out in a nearby village," he replied, watching her stoic expression, waiting for her to lead the conversation to the sought destination.

„I see," she said, her tone even. „And here at the palace? I know I have left rather abrubtly, not to mention my position as a leader..."

Feeling himself grow tired, Crane took the way her voice trailed off as a cue. „He's been doing well. Not that he hasn't got us worried from time to time, but he's still Po."

Her eyes widened slightly, her voice grew notably defensive. „I did not-"

„Tigress, please!" he interrupted her. „For crying out loud, I am not stupid."

She felt the urge to retort, but stopped herself. This was Crane she was talking to, after all. Quiet, but perceptive. _No sense in beating about the bush._

„How much has he... changed?" she finally asked, her tone still firm but somewhat softer. „He didn't sound like himself at all during the dinner."

„He worked on it, yes," the avian said with a nod. „That was his longest and best performed speech in formal manner, as far as I know."

Hearing that made Tigress wince inwardly as she remembered a rather long and all too formal conversation she had with the bear a few months ago.

„It seems he took the role of a leader seriously. He's... matured," her voice lowered slightly and she looked away, frowning. „It would seem it was a good thing for him... that I left..."

Now it was Crane's turn to frown. „I disagree."

„What do you mean?" she asked, her brow raising.

„It may seem as if he's undergone some... good... changes, but it's all forcible. He's just pushing the real himself behind, putting on a mask that is not him. He sees it as a necessary thing, as a duty," his tone turned sullen. „And honestly I think he's just hurting himself."

„But... isn't that how it works?" she inquired, giving the avian a rather confused expression. „Adapting to a new situation? Changing to fill in the-"

„Tigress," he spoke silently yet firmly. „This is Po we're talking about. You should understand the... weight of such changes, I've known you long enough to know that. Would you consider them _good_ for someone like him?"

She felt a growl threatening to escape her throat at the mention of the subject, claiming that he _knew _her, but she let out a sigh instead.

„Do you... think it's my fault?"

He glanced away, contemplating his next words. „It certainly has a lot to do with it," he answered after a moment, making her turn her gaze downwards. „In one way or another."

„One way or another?"

He nodded. „Po claims he started with it to make up for the lack of your presence. But a lot of those things: the words, the training... it got too advanced too soon after you left, not to mention that the first few days he seemed to be in plain denial, refusing to accept the fact that he had to lead. He had to start earlier."

„You think... during my outbursts?" she asked, putting on her stoic expression again in order to hide her inner turmoil.

„That would make sense, too," he agreed, looking in the direction of the barracks. „But I believe there might be something else."

„Like what?"

Crane's eyes narrowed in thought as he recalled the moments that gave the birth to the avian's suspicions: the way the panda avoided some of the questions, the scroll he said to be from Mei Li... or the lines under the bear's eyes in some of the mornings. Crane assumed it was due to him reading through various scrolls over night at first, but later he took notice of the distress in Po's eyes... dreams perhaps? The avian wished he knew...

Glancing back at Tigress he noticed she was still staring at him questioningly, expecting his answer. He readjusted his straw hat, considering whether he should tell her about his suspicions or not.

_No, _he concluded. _She's just returned after finding her family for goodness' sake... though she could be the only one Po would open up to..._

He shook his head in the end before replying. „I have too little to build upon, but there are things that have me suspicous," he paused as she eyed him inquisitively. „I just can't say for sure, yet."

She studied him for a few more seconds, then nodded her understanding. „Do you think I should... intervene somehow?"

Crane paused again, thinking it over. „I don't think you _should_, I think you _have to_."

Her expression turned to a puzzled one. She raised her brow questioningly, urging him to elaborate.

„The way I see it, you are the _only_ one who can truly reach him right now."

She sighed tiredly, her tail twitching in thought. After a moment she looked up at the skies, her voice barely above a whisper.

„But how?"

„By starting slowly, maybe getting some sleep first. Everyone's likely already asleep."

„Alright," she said with a nod, gesturing for them to go toward the dormitories.

„And don't worry," he added silently, making her turn her gaze toward him. „It shouldn't be too hard."

„How do you mean?"

Crane smiled grimly, but fondly. „Because I know he doesn't blame you, he blames himself," he looked at the moon in the sky. Moon that has always been there and always would. „He _is _still the Po you knew."

* * *

The scene was both familiar and new. He saw it a few times before, but he still found himself noticing things which eluded him before. Or perhaps he just could not remember them.

The general sensation was the same, just as he wrote it down after it happened for the third time. He saw and felt the river as if he was part of it. A fish swimming through the water, or perhaps even as if he was the water itself. He could feel the current, the wind creating the waves, the way the river fondled the banks...

A peculiar shape in the distance caught his attention. An oddly shaped rock amidst the grassy plains that reminded him of some sort of horned animal. He could not remember seeing that, although he felt as if he should recognize it, judging by the strange feeling of dread that filled him when he looked upon it.

Before he could think more about it, a feeling of anxiety ran through him. This he remembered, and although he knew well what was to come, he was still shaken to the core by the shocking change in the scenery.

The river remained, but the surroundings disappeared under vast masses of fire. The flames reached high into the skies, the loud cracking accompanied by the sounds of distant screaming. Screaming of an uncountable amount of voices.

It felt as if the cries came from the grass itself.

He did his best to steel himself against the pressure of it all, patiently awaiting what he knew would come next. After a few more moments the water from the river rose high into the air, taking a form of a huge dragon, its watery skin shifting constantly.

He watched the spectacle unfold in front of him. The majestic creature fighting off the flames, using its long body to shield the grass. He was taking in every detail of the battle he could, only vaguely realizing something...

...that he was getting to the point where he usually woke up. Yet, the fight continued, the dream still not ending. And then something happened, something he was sure he'd seen in his dream for the first time.

Just like with the water, the fire changed shape and took a form as well. But not that of a dragon, and Po's eyes widened in horror when he recognized the animal.

The fiery beast lunged at the dragon, using its claws in attempt to tear it apart. Suddenly Po's vision shifted and he found himself watching everything from the dragon's point of view, fighting in its stead.

Searing pain shot through him as his foe continued to main and rend, attacking without relent. Blazing eyes glaring at him with hatred, the mouth opening and letting out a thunderous roar.

It didn't take long and he found himself on the recieving end of the blows, shrinking under his enemy's anger. He did his best to fight back and yet he felt despair rising in his heart.

„Stop!" he cried out, barely noticing the tears that rolled down his cheeks.

„Why? Why? Stop!" he kept shouting, recieving only more blows as a response. For a moment he thought he saw the shadow under his attacker take the shape of the rock from earlier, but he was not allowed to make sure of that when another successful blow made him cry out in pain.

„_Po!"_

„_Po! Snap out of it, man!"_

„_What is happening with him?"_

He scarcely heard the shouts echoing all around him, not being able to focus on anything but the being of fire he was facing.

„Stay away from me!"

He was no longer aware of the fact that he was dreaming. The way he saw it, he was fighting for his dear life.

„_What's gotten into you! Stop fighting! PO! It's us!"_

He felt his back being pressed against something. He could not back away.

„Don't come any closer!"

„_Damn it, panda!"_

The beast launched at him. He raised his left arm to defend himself, only to have sharp fangs bury themselves into his forepaw. He shut his eyes, hollering in pain, feeling himself fall.

He opened his eyes abruptly, his gaze shifting from one side to another, his heart beating at a rapid pace.

„Wha-what?" he stammered, confusion spreading all over his features as his vision cleared. He was lying on the floor of the barracks hallway, many of the paper walls torn down. The Five were standing around him, with the exception of Tigress, who was actually pinning him down, a mixture of worry and anger written on her face.

„G-guys?"

„Phew! He recognized us! I was getting worried!" sighed Mantis in relief, hopping onto the panda's shoulder. „What happened to you?"

„M-my arm..." Po spoke silently, feeling traces of pang in the limb.

„That doesn't explain much. And I don't remember you havin' those bandages yesterday."

„No, my... _left... _arm," Po replied to the bug, looking in the direction of the mentioned forepaw which was being held firmly by the feline.

Tigress eyed it eneasily, then hesitantly released her grip, slowly standing up. Po used his right arm to support himself in order to sit, making Mantis jump off, then rubbed the place where he still felt the pain.

„So," Monkey spoke up after a few moments of silence. „Are you going to tell us what happened, buddy?"

„I... uh," Po gulped, putting everything together in his mind. „I had a nightmare."

„Dude, did you learn to sleep with your eyes open or something?" Mantis asked incredulously. „You were fighting us off for about two minutes with eyes _wide open_!"

„I was?" the bear asked, finally turning his gaze from his limb to his friends. They nodded in reply.

„We heard you screaming from your room, so we went to see what was wrong," Viper said. „You weren't responding to our attempts to wake you up. Then, suddenly, you jumped up from your bed and started fighting us."

Po looked at each one of them with shocked expression, the looks he recieved as a reply confirming that the snake was telling the truth.

Shutting his eyes, Po brought his palm to his face. „I don't-"

„What is the meaning of this?"

„Master Shifu!" they all chorused, slightly startled by the red panda's sudden appearance.

„Don't bother with the formalities and explain what happened!"

The Five glanced at each other worriedly, not really wanting to face their master's anger. Tigress, being used to take the iniciative in such situations, opened her mouth to reply, but was beaten to the punch by Crane, who took the role of backing Po up lately.

„Po had a nightmare, master," the avian spoke. „We tried to wake him up and ended up startling him and... things got a little out of hand."

It sounded somewhat lame, but Po still nodded in confirmation, giving Crane a thankful look.

„I'm not sure I can agree on the 'a little out of hand' part, Crane. I could hear you from the Sacred Peach Tree..." Shifu said grimly, looking around the devastated hallway. „And not to mention the state of these walls."

Po forgot his formal ways for a moment and started twiddling with his fingers, muttering a silent apology.

Shifu sighed tiredly, then motioned for The Five to leave the barracks and go on with their daily routines, wishing to be able to talk with Po alone.

„Po," the red panda spoke after the others left. „I believe you have some explaining to do."

The panda looked away, grimacing. „I'd like some sort of explanation myself, to be honest."

„Po-" Shifu started sternly, then sighed, lowering his voice, making it more gentle. „What was the dream about?"

The Dragon Warrior winced, half trying to recall in vain the parts he couldn't remember, half hesitating to tell his master of the parts he _could_.

„I was fighting someone," he paused, scratching his left elbow. „And I got my arm wounded. In the dream, I mean. But I can't remember anything else."

„Not even whom you were fighting?" Shifu asked, looking rather suspicious, yet concerned. Po only shook his head in reply. „Alright then... is it the first time something like this happened to you?"

Po smirked teasingly. „I think we'd all remember if I had woken up fighting the Five in the hallway before."

Shifu didn't seem amused by the answer, but he refrained from scolding the bear. „Try to look into the scrolls on Inner Peace and meditations I gave you. And should it occur again... in _whatever_ fashion... make sure to let me know."

„Yes, master," Po replied, bowing while still sitting on the floor.

„Good. Now, follow me," Shifu beckoned, leading them outside until they reached the closet that held repairing tools and other similair equipment.

„Of course I'll want you to repair the damage you caused," the red panda said, handing Po the things he'd need to mend the walls.

„Yes, master."

„And I'll have one more task for you once you're done with it," Shifu continued, reaching for another item. „You do know it's autumn."

„Uhm, yes?" Po replied, obviously confused. His eyes then widened slightly, scanning the tool his master was handing him. „Oh... of course."

* * *

The morning training went peacefully for the five masters. Tigress found herself quickly adapting back to the familiar routine. Despite them all being still slightly shaken by the morning incident, they managed to act normal, having few friendly conversations here and there during breaks.

Tigress was mostly speaking just with Viper, the snake being ever so happy about the feline's return. When the time came for their lunch break, Tigress separated from the group, deciding to stop by the dormitories where she expected Po would be still fixing the walls.

She found the hallway repaired, with the panda nowhere to be seen.

Reaching the kitchen she was greeted by the sight of the rest of the Five already eating their lunch. Po's seat was empty and an empty bowl was lying by the sink.

„Hey, Tigress."

Tigress nodded in response to Viper's greeting, taking her seat while smiling inside at the prepared bowl of soup at her usual spot.

„Po already ate. He was just leaving for the gardens when we came here."

„Gardens?" the stripped master asked, puzzled.

„Yeah. Shifu has him raking the leafs," Monkey said after swallowing a mouthfull of his soup.

„It's not a severe punishment, but I still think it wasn't necessary," Viper voiced her thoughts while stirring her soup. „He caused quite a mess this morning, but it's not like it was his fault."

„Well, it's not just that," came Mantis' voice from the counter where he was getting himself another helping. „I caught a bit of the talk Shifu was givin' him. Turns out Po almost set the kitchen on fire yesterday. And had Zeng deliver some messages while Shifu needed to send something himself."

Hopping with the bowl back onto the table while managing not to spill a single drop, the bug continued. „The way I see it, Shifu had the punishment prepared yesterday, but put it off due to Tigress' return and all."

The tiger nodded her understanding, then started eating. They hadn't spoken about Po for the rest of the meal, switching the topic to regular things instead, plus a few formal questions about how Chun and Jia fared.

After they finished their lunch, Tigress volunteered to take over the dishes, subtly gesturing for Crane that she wanted another word with him.

„So," the avian began after they were left alone. „What do yo-"

„You didn't mention anything like this morning's incident during our conversation yesterday," she interrupted him, not taking her eyes from the sink.

„This was the first time anything like that happened," he countered. „And despite the fact that I have trouble believing it, it _does not_ have to do anything with the... other things."

She wordlessly put the bowl away, then picked up another, repeating the process. After a few moments of silence, she turned her gaze to him, her voice cold. „And the moves he used?"

Crane blinked, then turned away.

„I don't believe he managed to get ahead of me in the Thousand Scrolls. And even if he did, I should still be able to recognize them," she fully turned to face the avian, glaring at him. „I did not recognize _many_ of the moves he performed this morning."

„He's still behind you in the scrolls," he muttered silently, still not facing her. „The moves you saw were his own."

Tigress turned to fully face him. „So... he's been coming up with new techniques. He's been doing that since his first day here." She paused to study the bird for a moment. „There's something else you're not telling me."

He didn't say anything, only hid his face under his hat. That alone was more than enough of an answer for her.

„The pile of scrolls in his room?" she asked, remembering the moment she entered the panda's dorm that morning.

„I doubt it," he replied, his tone hinting on uncertainty. „They're mostly about the history and geography of China. He has many of them from _me_."

„Well," she said, turning back to the sink. „There only one way to be sur-"

„Tigress, don't."

The urgency in his tone made her turn her gaze back to him. He was finally looking straight into her eyes.

„I put a lot of effort to make sure he doesn't think we doubt him. To make him believe that _we _belive _in him,_" he stressed the words with such power that Tigress actually seemed surprised. „I won't have you sneaking into his room."

She put the last of the dishes away, then crossed her arms over her chest. „You're doing a poor job at making _me_ believe that he's _fine_."

„I... know the value of confidence," he replied in a silent voice, pausing to look at his legs for a moment, before gazing back at her. „I won't take part in causing him to lose it."

The feline's stoic expression faltered, her eyes going soft for a moment. Silence filled the room before she broke it, though her voice was barely louder than a whisper. „But something should be done."

„Yes."

A rare sight presented itself before Crane's eyes. Tigress looked actually uncertain, doubtful... almost timid. He found himself thinking back to the conversation he had with Monkey and Viper.

_Perhaps Viper wasn't so far from truth, after all..._ he thought, looking at the tiger with concern. _It may not be as extreme as Monkey suggested, but..._

„There won't be anyone except for him in the gardens," he finally said, turning to walk away from the kitchen. „That's your chance. Take it."

He left the room, not looking back at her. She remained standing there in the silence, the change in her expression mirroring her determination rising.

„I will."

**A/N: Hi! There goes chapter six, I hope you enjoyed it! One way or another I thank you for reading! Though I must say that I am VERY uncertain about this chapter. I'm not sure why, it's just that I have this habit of writing it down the way the thoughts go through my mind and... maybe I think too much, I dunno. I'd appreciate if you voiced your opinion, be it good or bad, really. I'm starting at the next chapter right away this time, so, hopefully, see you soon!**


	7. Blind eyes open, blind eyes shut

**Blind eyes open, blind eyes shut**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kung Fu Panda**

It made no sense to him. Repeatedly going over the whole morning incident brought no results to the troubled panda. The fact that he could not remember much from the dream did not help either. He knew something was different this time. Something important.

His gaze shifted to his left arm which he was subconsciously scratching for the past few minutes. That was just another thing that had him puzzled. The pain he felt when he woke up. He considered the option that it was a consequence of his still imperfect new technique. The thought caused his discomfort to grow even stronger. Not to mention that he was entirely sure that he had used his right arm to perform the final move, not left.

There was also the option that it was caused in his fight with the Five – he woke up with Tigress gripping the forepaw, after all. But that did not seem right to him either. Tigress scarcely used her claws in battle, and the pain felt almost like...

_Perhaps I'm just still upset about the whole deal,_ he concluded, sighing tiredly. _Wouldn't be the first time I got nervous enough for it to cause somethin' like this. Not to mention I was fighting off two freaking gorillas._

The Dragon Warrior took a look around, taking in the sight of the palace gardens. Everything was covered under the veil of autumn. The colour of fire on the leafs.

_Fire..._

Po shook his head, trying to clear his mind. He tentatively tightened his grip on the rake in his left paw, wincing at the thought of how long it would take him to finish the task. Considering how unfocused he was, his worries keeping him distracted, his pace was more than discomforting.

Tigress was watching him from afar, so far undiscovered by the panda. She was determined to have a word with him, hopefully clarifying things between them. The conversation they had back in the Wu Dan Mountains after her fateful outburst was still fresh in her mind, but she believed enough time had passed since then. And with what Crane told her...

She stopped in her tracks when she noticed him lay down the rake on the ground and take a stance. For a moment she thought she was discovered, that he somehow heard her, but the feline soon realized that such was not the case.

Po had a look of deep concetration on his face, his right leg moving through the leafs on the ground in a circular motion. Tigress immediately recognized the moves as the Inner Peace technique, remembering how the panda used it back in the Gongmen City harbor. She also noticed that Po repeated the starting moves a few times, his ears twitching in obvious frustration. Now she was sure that the panda's mind was troubled.

Po fought the urge to groan, focusing hard on achieving his goal. On his seventh attempt he finally got it right, his mind reaching the sought state. He could feel the universe in motion around him, the swaying of grass, the wind gently caressing the leafs...

Tigress decided against moving closer, suddenly uncertain about her ability to stay hidden from the Dragon Warrior. She bent lower to the ground, resting on all fours, watching the bear through the space between the leafs of the bush she was hiding behind.

He was starting slowly at first, his arms moving in a gentle motion. The feline's eyes widened slightly when the panda started picking up speed, the moves now becoming unknown to her. She saw traces of other styles, including her own. It was far from the actual tiger style, but the way the bear's paws moved during the punches and thrusts was unmistakably based off hers.

_So that's what he's been doing?_ she asked in her mind. _Finding a way to mingle other styles to his own? _She frowned as she recalled the discussion they had on their way to defeat Shen: how she told him that hard style was not his thing. _Oh Po..._

She was snapped back to the present when she noticed another thing about the panda's movements. Or rather their effect.

The wind started to shift noticeably, picking the leafs up from the ground, swirling them around Po in tone to the way his arms swayed. Tigress was instantly reminded of the day Shifu handed Po the Dragon Scroll, using the peach tree petals to bring it down from the dragon statue's mouth.

It didn't take long and almost every fallen leaf was being carried by the wind, creating a sort of ever moving pillar, standing tall with the panda at its center. What came next almost made the tiger gasp in shock. Po slowed down his movements, the wind doing the same, and then he assumed one of Tigress' stances, the one Po's action figure of her was taking. Again, the wind responded, and the leafs in the air took form of a figure standing in the very same position.

A large grin spread over Po's face. His eyes remained closed, but in his mind he knew what he accomplished. Mere moments after, his expression turned serious and he performed a double palm strike. Again, Tigress was strongly reminded of her own style, although there were differences in the execution. She had no time to ponder on that, however, as the wind shifted in reaction to the panda's moves. The leaf figure, already falling apart, scattered completely, the leafs being rapidly thrusted forward in a tight column.

The feline master's muscles tensed when the gust of wind passed by, her mind racing. She now understood why Crane seemed so jumpy about the issue. This was far from the panda's belly-bump techniques or the 'Double Death Strike'. She recalled what she knew about Inner Peace; the scrolls she had read, what Shifu had said when mentioning it during her studies...

_A peaceful state of mind and spirit, enabling one to harness the flow of the universe._

The words were getting a whole new meaning to her as she watched the wind seemingly carry out the panda's orders. How could one that was presumably so troubled not only remain able to achieve that state of mind, but master it to such extent, was beyond her.

_Perhaps I'll try a different approach, _thought the feline as she watched as Po made the leafs whirl around him again, letting them fall to the ground creating a large pile. She remained hidden, waiting as the panda bent down to pick up few remaining leafs and added them to the pile. Then, grabbing the rake, he left the gardens, still oblivious to the eyes that kept their gaze on him all the time.

After he got out of her sight, she stood up with a small yet still visible smirk on her face. Talk itself would get one only so far and despite being rather skilled with words, Tigress thought of an alternative way to reach the panda. A way she found much more preferable.

After all, it's been some time since the two of them sparred...

* * *

Song would not admit it out loud, but Bai was right. Life has become less exciting by a lot for her since the change she led the Ladies through. The adrenaline she felt rushing through her as she was leading the group of leopards across the treacherous terrain of the rocky cliffs only confirmed it. It reminded her of how dull everything seemed recently. She was not regretting her choice by any means. Thanks to Po Song realized just how much she resented the ways of the dancing group's former leader. And she would not allow herself to forget how much she had to repay the panda for.

Still, that did not mean she was above doubting.

Glancing behind herself, she made sure everyone was keeping up. Song decided for a quicker pace, knowing that although she earned her fellow dancers' respect as their leader, many of them would be frustrated by this errand she led them on. Thus, the quicker they were done with it, the better.

And she was slowly getting annoyed as well. The dancers were following the directions given by Po, as vague as they were, to the letter and yet they were rewarded only with more rock and deep chasms, filled with fog and gaping as mouths threatening to swallow every soul unfortunate enough to fall down into them.

„Song."

The leading leopard suppressed a growl. The last thing she needed right now was Bai stirring up another doubts. The situation was not the best it could be. There was no fruit or any other source of food on the way so far, meaning they were relying solely on the supplies they have brought with themselves. And with the chaotic surroundings, they could be easily going in the wrong direction without realizing it for whole days.

„Not now, Bai," Song spoke in a quiet voice, wanting to keep the morale as high as possible. „We need to say foc-"

„I found something," the leopard interrupted her leader.

Song stopped and turned around, following her comrade's gaze. A half eaten apple was lying on the ground and given how fresh it seemed, the person would not be far. They were on the right path after all. After a quick nod to Bai, Song resumed walking, this time at a much slower pace. With a subtle twitch of her tail she gestured the others to stay alert.

Not much later the leopardess' sensitive ears picked up a noise that was not caused by any of her comrades. A simple snap of a twig somewhere, followed by a bit too loud rustle of leafs. Someone was being clumsy, and they were close...

Song estimated the distance of their follower, then scraped two of her claws agains each other. The gesture was seemingly without reaction.

„Reveal yourself," the leading leopard exclaimed, standing tall and proud. Her parasol remained held tight between her back and the large backpack she carried. „We mean no harm."

There was no answer at first, although she could pick up a few heated whispers, indicating that there were more of them.

„_Stay quiet!"_

„_You just had to drop the apple, did you!"_

„_Shut up! They'll hear us!"_

_Not exactly disciplined professionals, it would seem,_ Song thought to herself. Still, she was not foolish enough to underestimate them.

After a few more moments a large figure emerged from the foliage, a large axe held at ready. It was hard to tell what species the animal was as its whole body was concealed by a green and grey cloak, the colours helping it to blend with its surroundings. The face was hidden behind a large green mask, resembling a dragon's face.

Despite the cover-up, Song found herself smiling inwardly, as the size and the holding of the body strongly reminded her of the species she was searching for.

The large animal stood before Song with no traces of the previously demonstrated clumsiness visible. It towered above her, the blue irises piercing right through her in an intimidating glare. The weapon's blade glistening in the sunlight.

„You have no business here," the sentry, obviously a male, thundered, its voice deep as the gorges below. „I suggest you leave while you still can."

„I believe I actually do have a business with you," the clouded leopardess replied, her tone showing no traces of nervosity. „I have something to deliver to-"

„Perhaps I have not made myself clear," the masked animal harshly interrupted, slamming the dull end of his weapon into the ground. In reaction to that, three more similarly dressed figures came to view, all holding large bows, the arrows at ready. „I said that you should _leave_."

Song had to fight the urge to sigh. It seemed it would not go so smoothly as she hoped. „I'll have to refuse. I carry a-"

„I _won't_ repeat myself. When I say leave, you _leave_," the leader sentry readjusted the grip on his weapon. „The only thing that may vary is the amount of _limbs_ you'll be leaving with_._"

Song frowned. It seemed that their adversary's mind was set and given the circumstances, he had the advantage. It was five leopards with large backpacks on them, their weapons not yet drawn, surrounded by four large animals, three of them ready to let loose their arrows.

That's what it looked like, at least.

The leader of the Ladies of the Shade tapped two claws against each other, the sound barely audible. The already imatient sentry seemed to notice, but when he saw nothing hapenning afterwards, he decided to utter another, and likely the last, warning.

„You are at a disadvantage. If you wish to get out of here ali-"

„I believe you should reconsider that statement."

The eyes behind the mask widened slightly, first in anger, then in realization as he looked around. Behind each of the three archers stood two more leopards, their parasols in hands, waiting for their leader's signal. It was only when the one wielding the axe turned in their direction that the other three sentries noticed the change in the situation. The tables had been turned.

„Perhaps now I could be allowed to finish what I was going to say?"

Song recieved only an angry grunt as a reply at first. Then, the masked animal spoke in a quiet, yet still deep and stern tone. „You have another thing coming, if you believe we will go down easily. I'm still about to make you leave - one way or another."

„I believe your words. And I have no desire to see them proved," Song answered calmly in a kind tone as she pulled a scroll out of her vest. „As I was trying to say, I carry a message to you and your people," she paused, looking directly into the eyes of the masked panda. „From one of your own."

„One of _our own_?" the large male replied, sounding more angry than surprised.

„Yes. A panda living in the Valley of Peace recieved a message from your village, telling of its location," she reached out with her arm to hand over the scroll. „And he sent me to deliver his answer."

The bear glared at the scroll in the leopardess' paw as if it was the vilest thing in the world. Sounds of a wood cracking broke the silence as he tightened his grip on the shaft. One of the archers lowered his bow, staring at the lead sentry.

„Guo... we should-" she spoke, the voice revealing her to be a female.

„Silence!"

„But if it's truly from Heng's so-"

„I said shut up!" the large bear interrupted again with a yell, finally turning to face her. „Heng's a fool! I told the old geezer to forget that stupid dream he had! He's risking too much!"

Song watched wordlessly the exchange, hoping the female panda could sway the raging bear. The threat of a battle breaking out was still present and even though it was the leopards who were at advantage now, Song wished no blood would be shed.

After a few more moments of silent waiting, the female spoke again. Her voice was quiet and gentle, yet still somehow firm. „That is for Heng to decide."

Guo seemed to be only more infuriated by those words, but he lowered his weapon nonetheless.

„Who _are _you?" he asked, his voice losing the strenght it posed.

„A friend of the panda who sent this message," Song replied, handing the scroll over to Guo, who finally accepted it. „My name is Song and these are my fellow members of our dancing group," she continued, gesturing to the other leopards. She purposely left out the name of their party, uncertain of how much these pandas knew about the surrounding world. They still had a bad reputation to haunt them, after all.

„Dancing group," Guo muttered with bitter amusement, hiding the scroll inside his cloak. After gesturing for his fellows to lower their weapons, he turned around, leading the party of pandas and leopards through the treacherous paths.

„Don't expect me to lead you to the village and welcome you with a warm tea, though."

„Guo!"

„Quit interrupting me, woman!" the leading panda hissed through his mask at the female. „We'll lead them to the Wailing Pass, where the other watchers will keep an eye on them. Meanwhile, I'll go to Heng and hand him the message."

While she understood the precautions, Song did not allow herself to lower her guard. The name of the place they were going to be dropped off did nothing to comfort her either.

„Wailing Pass?" asked Bai, voicing her leader's thoughts.

„You'll understand when you're there. The winds there howl like crazy," answered one of the bow-wielding pandas, this time a male, and judging by the voice a young one at that.

Bai glanced worriedly at Song, who only nodded with a stoic expression on her face. Not one of the felines was thrilled about going into place where the shrieks of wind were so loud that it would earn it such a name. The dacers' leader once again reconsidered the pros and cons of her decisions. Yes, she was getting some long time missed excitement, but she also allowed herself and her comrades to be led to a place where their chances of defending themselves would be more than likely non existent. All for him...

„You better pray Heng does not deem your words false," Guo rumbled, his gaze remaining focused forward. „I gave you three warnings and yet you blew your chance to leave."

Song did not falter, but she still felt a chill run down her spine when the panda stopped and turned to face her. „If it turns out you lied, I'm not giving you another one."

She was no coward, but it was hard not to gulp.

* * *

„I really hope that did not count as laziness," Po mused with a smirk, putting away the rake and heading for the training hall. „Would be a shame, considering I just came up with a way to make gathering leafs awesome."

„I must say it really is admirable, Dragon Warrior, how far you are taking the whole humility matter."

The panda whirled around, a startled cry escaping his lips. It took him a few moments to realize who it was that surprised him so. The three felines could seem so alike in certain moments it almost scared him. Fortunately there still was more than enough of things that helped to tell them apart. For starters, Tigress scarcely wore robes, or dress... or anything else than her usual training attire, for that matter. And out of the three tigers it was Jia who had the most of white fur on her face.

Thus it became clear to the bear that the stripped feline of advanced age wearing a simple green robe was most likely his comrade's mother.

„I apologize. I did not intend to startle you," the elder tiger said, her voice sincere, yet carrying a sort of pride the panda knew all too well.

„You did not- I just, well, uh..." he stopped himself, realizing he was making a fool out of himself in front of her like he used to in front of Tigress. _She really is her mother. It's almost creepy._

„No need to apologize. I was simply lost in thought, is all," he replied after a moment, getting a hold on his composure. „Is there something I can help you with?"

„You could say that. I actually wished to speak with you."

Po felt a little uncertain, not exactly sure what she could want to talk about with him. There was a good possibility that Tigress spoke about him with Jia during her time from the palace and given the state their friendship was in at that time, the Dragon Warrior believed he could have some explaining to do.

„I'd like to thank you, Dragon Warrior, for helping me to reunite with my daughter," Jia spoke, an amused smile tugging at the corner of her lips at the panda's relieved reaction. „I wanted to do so yesterday, but there was not an opportunity good enough."

„I-it's fine, really. I mean, you don't need to mention it. All I did was give her the message-"

„Whether you believe your part in the matter important or not, I am grateful," she interrupted, radiating confidence. It did not bother him, but Po took notice of the fact that she did not seem to feel the need to be overly respectful in the presence of the Dragon Warrior. He was aware that he probably did not earn much of a respect from her by the way he acted since she arrived, the way he froze the day before at the sight of her and the other two felines serving as a good enough example.

„Well, you're welcome, then," he replied with a smile, then frowned as a thought crossed his mind. „If you don't mind me asking, why haven't you tried searching for her yourself once you recovered? I mean, Bao Gu is still standing there till today and-"

She gave him a look that wore a mixture of anger and guilt and he immediately began to mentally scold himself for asking that. He blurted it out in a sudden rush of anger at how long it took the tiger to seek out her daughter, all partially caused by his own conflicted feelings about _his _family...

„I'm sorry, I shouldn't have-" he started apologizing, but Jia stopped him by raising her paw.

„It's alright. I understand why one would wonder about that," she said, both her tone and expression becoming steady again. „It was also one of the very first question Tigress had asked me upon reaching me. Although in a rather more heated manner..."

Po could only imagine, although it wasn't too hard. He knew well what Tigress could be like when she got mad. And this wasn't a trivial matter.

„The healing took time. A lot of time. And even after being cured I remained... weak... for few more years," the tiger continued, turning her gaze from the panda. „Both physically and emotionally. It is not easy for a tiger to admit such a thing, we tend to put a lot of value to out pride, but... one has to learn that there are more importang things. And the conditions were truly hard."

She refocused her gaze on Po, her eyes boring into his soul. „Understand this: after seeing such a tragedy befall your people and family, it's all too easy to lose your will to fight. If it weren't for Chun needing someone to care for her after her father passed, I might have lost it completely."

„I... understand," Po said after a while, letting Jia's words sink in.

„I'm not sure about that, but I accept your words," she responded, sounding a bit more relaxed. Then, her eyes focused on something behind the bear, a smirk crossing her face. „I believe I will end our conversation here. It seems someone else wants a moment of your time."

Confusion crossed Po's face before being replaced by surprise when he spotted what Jia talked about. The master of the tiger style herself was walking towards them, her eyes clearly set on the panda. Po grew suddenly tense for some reason, uncertain of how to react. He tried to smile, but it soon faltered when the approaching feline got close enough for him to see the signs: the determination shining in her eyes, the odd, almost predatory look on her face, the way she carried herself, so proud and sure of herself...

Gone was the indecisiveness. Right then, his instincts were clear on what he was supposed to do.

They told him to run. Fast.

„Dragon Warrior, mother," she greeted, nodding to each one of them, then focused back on Po. „I believe you are finished with your punishment?"

„Uh, yea-yes."

„Good," her tone was even, measured like usual, but the smile that spread on her face promised trouble. „Then I assume you can join me in training."

_Aw... dang it! _he shouted inside his mind as he watched her crack her knuckles. He was regretting speeding up the process of cleaning the leafs already. _Should have stuck to the rake..._

**A/N: Greetings! So it's seven chapters now. I feel rather confident about this one, so feel free to set me straight with criticism! Seriously though, be honest with your opinion, I'll be grateful for every mistake you point out. Some of you are just doing their best to spoil me with their reviews... and I'm grateful to you guys, because I would be by no means so eager to continue this if it weren't for you! Thanks! And see you soon!**


	8. Easy To See, Hard To Accept

E**asy To See, Hard To Accept**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kung Fu Panda**

Vast grassy plains spreaded out around him as far as he could see, all covered in dark hue brought by the night. The breeze was gently caressing his black and white fur as he stood there, staring into the distance, waiting, expecting...

And then he saw it. A fire emerging, growing larger with each second, getting closer and closer, swallowing the lush green hungrily. The blazing walls of red reaching high, obscuring the skies from his view. He could feel the heat on his face, the fire preparing to engulf him.

A roar of rushing water echoed and a flush surrounded him, shielding him from the flames. The fire was pushed back. The elder panda remained standing calmly in his position, the water whirling around him, taking on a form of a great dragon.

The two elements were engaged in a fierce battle, truly a marvelous sight. Gaining the upper hand, the dragon turned to briefly glance at the bear, and their eyes locked, the time seemingly stopping for a moment. Green met green, the familiarity of the colour of their eyes more than obvious, and in that moment the panda knew whose eyes he was looking to. He didn't know how, but he felt it deep in his heart, no doubts present.

The silent moment was shattered when the dragon was suddenly tackled to the ground, the fire taking a shape of an animal as well. The panda recognized the species, but saw nothing familiar about the figure. Whoever those blazing eyes belonged to, he didn't know them.

The watery creature managed to free itself from his foe's grasp, and immediately charged forward, dealing blows as well as recieving them. The battle was gaining on intensity, the wind raging in response to the fray-

„_You've really outdone yourself this time, Heng!"_

His eyes snapped open, the scene shifting in front of him. The battle and the plains were gone, replaced by a small shrine with a few candles. He took a moment to allow his vision to focus, his breathing slowly becoming steady after the sharp interruption.

„It's good to see you as well, Guo," the elderly panda spoke in a deep, calm voice. He remained seated, his back facing the upset sentry.

„Cut the crap! I told you it was risky, yet you didn't listen to me! You sent the message anyway behind my back!" shouted the enraged bear, tossing away both his weapon and mask, revealing a face contorted in fury, his eyes piercing through the back of the other panda's head.

„So you know," Heng replied, still maintaining his calm.

„You bet I do! Your actions could endanger our safety! Safety you're supposed to protect!" Guo continued his outburst, his voice getting louder with each word. „And because of what? A dream you claim to be a vision. Well what is the meaning of this great _vision_ then-"

„I will never know if you keep interrupting me during my meditations like this!"

Guo remained silent as the other panda's anger flared. Now standing tall and facing him directly, his shoulders rising under the green cloak adorned with tree branch pattern due to his heavy breaths, Heng met the sentry's glare with his own, green eyes meeting blue.

„I grew up as a farmer, not a sage! I know only the precious little that master had taught me before his passing," the older of the two continued. „But I know what I felt. I _know_ he's alive!"

„So you're perfectly fine with letting the world know about us? Have you forgotten why we're hiding in the first place? I _told _you-"

„You're not supposed to tell me what to do! And not just because I'm your older brother!"

„Right," Guo said bitterly, lowering his voice. „Because you're the chief."

„You know damn well that I did not desire this role," Heng spoke in a gentle tone. „But we needed a leader. Someone had to take the burden."

„The burden of sitting your butt off in a shrine, coming up with crazy-"

„Can't we put this pointless argument off for later? Or did you have something else to yell at me for?"

„I'm here because you blew our cover, brother," Guo answered quickly. His voice was no longer filled with rage, but he was still far from being calm. „Sending out the messanger was bad enough, but now there is at least a _dozen_ people that know about us _and _our whereabouts."

„What do you-"

„Your answer's here and it was not carried by _one_ person."

„You mean..." Heng's voice trailed off, his eyes wide with astonishment. „So he's... he's come?"

„No," the simple answer brought a puzzled expression onto the elder sibling's face. „He sent a messanger. With a whole escort."

Heng barely managed to catch the scroll his brother tossed him, shocked as he was. Once again he had to give himself a few moments to allow his breathing to slow down.

„I can't tell if they were telling the truth or not. Although that he wouldn't be bothered by endangering us without even having to stand up would mark him as your son alright."

Heng paid no mind to the insult as he read through the scroll, his fingers gently touching the ink imprint of a panda's paw.

_Son..._

„Where are they?"

Guo raised his brow questioningly at his brother, only to realize that the panda leader was still staring wide-eyed at the message in his hands.

„I left them at the Wailing Pass. Couldn't risk bringing them here," Guo answered, crossing his arms over his chest. „Their leader, the one that claimed to be your son's friend, said themselves to be a _dancing group_," he shook his head in amusement. „I don't know what kind of a _warrior_ your son is, but he sure has some interesting envoy. They had better training then those sentires I have to put up with..."

„The farmer's radishes won't grow any better than his attitude when growing them."

Guo's brow furrowed at hearing that, but did not retort when he noticed the serious look in his brother's eyes when he looked upon him.

„Bring them to me."

The sentry's eyes narrowed. „You're serious? I won't let that band of leopards just walk in here like-"

„Then bring the one that claims to be my son's friend," Heng interrupted casualy, rolling the scroll up and putting it into his cloak. „There are many things I have to discuss with the person and I'd rather do it somewhere else than... there."

Guo glared silently for a few more moments before sighing in defeat and bending to pick up the axe and mask he threw aside before. „I will, brother. But trust me when I say that nothing good will come out of this."

Heng watched him leave without a word, his mind going back to the vision.

„I hope you're wrong, brother," he whispered after Guo was no longer in sight. „I sincerely hope you're wrong."

* * *

„Ready?"

„Yes," he answered, sounding more confident than he actually was. Po was not all that surprised that Tigress asked, or rather demanded of him, to spar with her. Part of him was grateful for her assertiveness, for her forcing him to confront her, in one way or another. He still did not believe himself enough to face her...

The other part of him was recalling whether there were enough bandages in the palace.

They were in the training courtryard, the afternoon sun casting long shadows of their figures over the ground. Tigress stood in her stance as resolute as ever, awaiting his move. Move that was not coming. The bear was still, his mind was racing with thoughts as he assumed his own stance.

It also did nothing to ease his mind that they had an audience. Both Jia and Chun, who came along a few moments after Tigress, were standing aside, with the sun shining from behind them, waiting for the duel to begin.

Although doing a perfect job at hiding it, Tigress was becoming impatient. She was determined to finally force a confrontation upon the panda, wishing to put an end to the feud between them. Not to mention that her concern for him grew immensely during the last two days, both due to what she saw and what she learned from others. They had given each other enough time for sulking, it was time to end it.

_Before the fool manages to hurt himself, _the feline thought. _More than he normally does, anyway._

Seeing that he was either too reluctant to begin, or uncharacteristically patient, she decided to make the first move. He reacted immediately by stepping aside, avoiding the outstretched arm. Rather then attempting to grab it or reach for an opening, he just assumed defensive, preparing himself for another attack.

Tigress did not allow herself to go easy on him, eager to use the opportunity to see just how much the Dragon Warrior has improved. To be able to see it first hand, to feel it...

He was doing everything to deny her that, intentionally or not.

Po was successfully avoiding most of her attacks. Having trained with her and against her for so long, he knew her style as well as his own. Still, it was not long before she started getting through, mostly due to him being distracted.

After spending so much time intensively practicing the Water Dragon sequence, he found himself having trouble with doing anything but using it. His hands literally wanted to do those moves, so natural they felt to him now.

Still, he refused to do so. Firstly, he was not in his inner peace state. And secondly, he did not believe himself to be able to use it properly. Not so soon. Not while so distraught. And not against _her._

Not that she made it easy. Growing frustrated by the panda's lack of effort to fight her, she started to push harder, trying to bring out the warrior she grew to respect. The warrior that, when the time called for it, was determined to do anything to win. She increased her speed, put more strenght to her blows, only to send him staggering backwards until he stumbled and fell.

„She's good."

„Indeed," Jia replied to Chun's comment, not taking her eyes from the fight. „But it seems like he's holding back for some reason."

„Nah, this is pretty much how sparring with Tigress usually goes."

Both felines turned to look at Mantis in surprise, not aware of his presence until that point.

„Although I admit his form seems a bit off," the bug continued, oblivious to the effects of his sudden appearance.

„What's going on?" came Viper's voice as she, Monkey and Crane joined the audience, distracted from their training by the sounds of battle.

„Po and Tigress are sparring," said Mantis in a casual tone, watching the panda slowly stand up. „Or _were._"

Po stretched his muscles once he was standing, shaking his head in order to clear his mind. Not one second later he found himself barely dodging another of the stripped feline's attack.

„You're not focused," she cut through the silence, her tone cold and stern. „You're not even trying."

„What are you talking about? I'm-" the need to duck under a kick aimed for his head caused him to pause in his answer. „I'm trying alright!"

„I truly hope that is not true, Dragon Warrior," she continued, attempting to sweep the panda's legs from below him. „You have not managed to deal a single blow yet."

Po bit down the retort that formed on his tongue, realizing that she was telling the truth. He grew frustrated with himself in that moment, scolding himself for the pathetic display of a warrior he was presenting.

She ceased in her attacks, concern making its way onto her face. _This doesn't seem to work,_ thought the highly unsatisfied tiger, altering her plans.

„Po," she spoke in a noticable gentler tone, making the panda wince a little. „It's me. You know me. You know how I fight."

His expression shifted, turning to sad for a moment. She was right, he knew well that she was. He was too troubled for his own good. This was a spar; his foe and their moves were the only things he needed to concentrate on. He _knew _this...

„Don't struggle with it. Flow with it."

Tigress remained standing in her stance, watching as the panda closed his eyes, visibly relaxing. After some waiting he let out a long, drawn-out breath, opening his eyes again. A quick nod from him, and the fight was on again.

The feline smiled to herself when she noticed the clear change in his performance. He was finally resembling the Dragon Warrior she remembered so fondly, the one that made sparring a whole new experience for her. Still, it was not enough...

After giving him enough time to get into it, she started pushing again. She knew he could still go much further and she was ever curious to see what he could do if he started fighting like he meant it.

„Now that's more like it," commented Monkey, watching the two fighting masters. They were becoming a blur of ever moving orange, red, white, black and green.

„Yeah, but this is Tigress. I don't think much is gonna change, unless..."

The primate nodded in response to his insect friend's words. „I'd like to see that. I mean, he was deflecting cannon balls. He could maybe even defeat Tigress with it."

„Wanna bet?"

Viper shook her head at her friends' childish behaviour, bickering about the possible winnings as they were, then glanced at the still silent avian. He was watching the match with narrowed eyes, a glint of satisfaction in them.

„Shall I assume you had anything to do with this?"

Crane spared a fleeting glance at the snake, trying to look innocent, although his tone carried a certain touch of smugness. „I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about."

„Oh, I see. So there is not any connection between them sparring and the little talk you had with Tigress after today's lunch?"

Crane had to stiffle a chuckle, amused by the inquiry. „I might have provided... a little nudge, but the means used were chosen by her alone."

„Figures," Viper sighed amusedly. „It may be the best way, though, seeing how awkward they seemed around each other since yesterday. Mostly Po."

The avian nodded, his gaze focused on the bear. _He's not using anything from the sequence he came up with,_ he thought to himself. _But the way she's pushing him... it almost seems she wants him to..._

„Crane! Hey, Crane! I'm talking to ya!"

The bug's voice snapped him out of his trance, making him turn in his direction. „What is it?"

„Dude, quit dozing off. I was asking you if you think Po'll use his inner peace and win."

„Inner peace?" asked Chun curiously.

„Yeah, nasty thing that. Perhaps you'll be lucky enough to see it," Mantis chimed, then turned his attention back to the feathered master. „Well? Monkey's bettin' on yes. What do you think?"

„I'm not really sure about the winning part, but..." he turned his gaze back to the fight going on. „I believe that at this rate, he will have to use it if he wants to keep up."

Po was thinking the very same thing, raising his brow questioningly at his foe in order to get some answer as to why she seemed to be so serious about the fight. The answer came in form of more punches and kicks.

A few seconds later he was _sure_ he would need the Inner Peace.

A half minute later he was doing what he could to get the space needed to perform it.

Seeing his chance, he charged forward, sticking out his belly, and sent Tigress flying a few yards away, earning himself enough time to execute the technique. He wasted no time, his arms and legs moving through the sequence with practice, the sense of tranquility spreading through him, allowing him to redirect all of the feline's attacks before he even realized she was upon him again.

And then it shattered. It wasn't more than just a mere touch of her palm on his left elbow, the feeling barely registering through the sleeve of his robe, yet it somehow sent freezing pain through the whole limb and in that moment he knew his peace was lost.

A successful blow followed and he found himself staggering backwards again, doing his best not to lose his balance. Recognizing the danger of the situation, he instantly tried to achieve the peaceful state of mind again, using what little time he had while she jumped high into the air in order to descend upon him with a powerful kick.

He did it in time, redirecting the leg aimed for his head at the last second, the ends of her fur brushing against those on his cheek. Tigress landed on all fours, a large grin spreading on her face. With a renewed vigor, she launched herself at the panda, trying to penetrate his defense.

„And there you have it. The Inner Peace," Monkey proclaimed, sounding proud of his friend. „It should be much harder for her to hit him now."

„Yeah, but that alone's not enough. He's gotta land some blow, too."

„True, but he has managed a few hits already, Mantis," Viper joined in, then lowered her voice and turned her attention to Crane. „It looks like they're enjoying themselves. It might work."

The bird nodded wordlessly, silently praying that Viper was right. He glanced sideways at the two felines, feeling Jia's gaze on him. Sure enough, the elder tiger was watching him thoughtfully, then silently turned her had back to watch her daughter. _Might have some explaining to do later..._

Red met green in a fleeting glance, both warriors having large smirks on their faces. Po's confidence was rapidly rising and Tigress was reveling in the feeling of being actually challenged. It was significantly harder for her to break through the panda's defense now, although she was nowhere near even considering the thought of him having the upper hand.

The stripped master's smirk became even wider when she noticed the wind rising. Po seemed oblivious to it, despite it being his doing. Dust and leafs whirled around in harmony with the Dragon Warrior's moves as he concentrated on the fight and on the fight only.

She kicked, he ducked.

She punched, he redirected.

She crouched and tried to kick his legs from under him, he jumped over her.

She turned around to strike, he raised his left arm to block.

And he froze.

His eyes widened in horror as the scene in front of him changed drastically. Everything was under the veil of black and red, the palace nowhere in sight. In his sparring partner's place stood a creature of fire. A creature he recognized... and despite the heat he felt on his skin, the flames blazing fiercely, a cold shiver ran down up his spine.

Sudden feeling of nausea, strangely coming from his left forearm, forced him to retreat the limb, putting his other paw over it protectively and shutting his eyes. The air swirled around violently, and then, just as abruptly, the wind died down. Po's peace was gone once again.

His eyes snapped open, staring confusedly at the ground of the palace courtryard. Everything was back to normal and Tigress was where she stood just a moment before, her open palm still coming for the very same attack.

Still clutching his arm, he did not have the time to rise it to block again, and ended up thrown backwards, barely managing to land on his feet. Much to his dismay, the tiger continued, seemingly unfazed by his sudden hesitation.

At that point Po knew it was more due to luck than training that he was able to respond to her attacks. His mind was whirling with thoughts as he tried to figure out what happened. Her pace was remaining the same, maybe even getting quicker, and lacking his inner peace, he was slowly letting his instincts take over in desperation.

And so he ended up grabbing her tail.

„Ohohohoho! Boy!"

„Did he just-!"

„Oh dear..."

„I'll get the needles!"

The rest of the five reacted at as expected, their eyes wide in shock at what their panda friend had just done. He seemed rather appalled by his actions himself, yet he continued to hold on, doing what he could to avoid the consequences.

Needless to say, Tigress was not happy. She unleashed a wave of punches at the bear, each fueled by anger as she tried to get him to release her. Her temper flared even more when he managed to wrap the tail around one of her legs, making her unable to use it.

„That's a rather... interesting... tactic," Jia remarked, sounding bewildered as she watched her daughter fighting the Dragon Warrior while standing on one leg.

„Hah! That's Po for you! Just when you think you've seen everything from the guy," Monkey answered with enthusiasm, looking rather amused by the sight.

„He seems rather unconcerned for his well-being, though," Chun joined in, apparently finding the scene entertaining as well.

„Keeping your opponent guessing and using the moment of surprise is the tactic of the winner. Po knows this well," the primate proclaimed in a serious tone, smiling all the while at the bear, remembering all the crazy things the two of them were able to come up with during their training. „Although I admit this one's a bit too risky."

After evading her arms for a while, Po chose to unwrap the tail from around the feline's leg, forcing the two of them to have their backs to each other. Being for once quicker than her, he pulled hard on her tail and proceeded to bounce the tiger off of his rear.

The last move put enough of a distance between them for the panda to try to assume Inner Peace again, but he did not do so. The moment she turned to face him again and let out a loud angry growl, the scene shifted in front of Po's eyes again.

Instead of Tigress, it was the fiery beast coming for him. He clenched his eyes shut, then opened them, hoping for everything to go back to normal.

It did not work.

He found himself being pushed back as he struggled to face the animal, not knowing whether he was really fighting Tigress and just seeing things differently, or whether he was just imagining all of it while standing motionlessly in a trance.

Perhaps if it weren't for his bold move, Tigress would notice how his eyes were somehow unfocused. Perhaps she would interpret the fear in his features as a sign of something being amiss instead of just assuming he was scared of the consequences of him grabbing on her tail.

Perhaps then she would not have hit him so hard.

Po was caught between sighing in relief and crying out in pain. The relief came with the realization that he was seeing everything normally again. The pain came with the blow to his head and while he did not see it coming, he knew well who dealt it.

And although his sight was no longer obscured by nightmarish visions, the scene in front of his eyes did not remain quite stable. First, he saw the sky. Then, he saw everything upside down. Then came the moment when everything was turning around rapidly. And then came nothing.

Black... quiet... nothing...

**A/N: I'm on it again! Hi and thank you for reading! And once again a big thank you to all those who took their time to review! I can't even tell you how grateful I am. I was starting to consider slowing down a bit, maybe even taking a break as I was beginning to feel that I was, y'know, losing control over it a little. As such I truly appreciated the words of critique I recieved to help me see where I was going wrong and all. Just please keep it up! I'll see if I can make the next chapter before next week... See you (relatively) soon!**


	9. A New Day, A New Dawn

**A/N: Greetings! I apologize for taking so long with this chapter, it certainly felt like a long time to me, but I was seriously distracted by some things. Some of those were actually important. Anyway, I'd like to once again thank to all of you who took your time to read and review. Keep it up! You're the best! It's your encouragement that keeps me going and your critique that helps me to improve, so extra thanks for both!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kung Fu Panda**

**A New Day, A New Dawn**

Song watched in awe as the rocky cliffs around slowly gave away to green plains, lush with vegetation. Farmers were working the fields, harvesting the fruit of their labour. _Panda_ farmers. Peace was the word that instantly made its way to the leopardess' mind at the sight. The whole place carried an unmistakable sense of tranquility around itself. All seemed free of spite, of strife... of the troubles of the surrounding world.

Once close enough, Song started recieving curious glances from the villagers. Some seemed worried by her presence, others just plain confused. Few appeared to be upset, making her feel a little uneasy, although not more than the hostility radiating from her escort. Despite the fact that the leader of the village obviously found her words true, the sentry still treated her with disdain, his axe ready in his hand.

It did not take long before they reached a small shrine on top of a hill. Song took a moment to glance around, taking the opportunity to use the view provided by the spot. Most of the villagers were still looking at her and her sensitive ears could pick up a few joyful tones for a change, although she could not understand the words.

„We're here," Guo spoke in a grumpy tone. It took Song a few moments to realize that he was not talking to her, but to a large figure in the shrine. A figure that revealed itself to be another panda, taller and wider than any of those Song has seen so far.

„Good. Thank you, Guo," the great bear spoke. His voice was deep and somewhat rough, but it did not carry the sharp edge as Guo's voice did. His eyes shone with authority and wisdom, adding to his sage-like appearance.

The masked bear merely readjusted the grip on his axe in response, showing no intentions to leave, which made the elder panda frown.

„That is all. You may return to your post."

„Nice offer, but I'll pass."

At this point it was impossible not to notice the similarity between the two voices. As the larger panda's anger flared, the voices sounded almost identical, the sharpness present in both of them now. „What is it you're after, Guo? I said that it was all!"

„I really shouldn't have to say this, Heng," the younger sibling answered, his voice raising to match that of his brother. „You should be well aware that-"

„This is not supposed to be an interrogation! I wish to learn of my son and of what's happening outside this place and I intend to do so without intimidating our guest!"

Song's eyes widened as she looked at the large bear in a new light. The resemblance was clear to see all of a sudden. The eye colour, the facial features... _Po..._

„You're throwing all caution to the wind since that dream of yours!" Guo pressed on heatedly. „I am not the head of the sentries just for show. It's my duty to protect you when you're too-"

„Are you saying I need your protection against a single clouded leopard?" Heng interrupted his brother, his voice carrying through the fields below, getting a few raised glances from the farmers. „Do you think me unable to defend myself?" his voice lowered, his tone turning more gentle, yet still somehow threatening. „Don't make me prove you wrong again, brother."

Song's glance was switching nervously between the two brothers. She could almost feel the tension in the air as the two just glared at each other. After what seemed like eternity, Guo finally bowed his head and turned to leave. But not before he threw one last warning glance toward the leopardess.

Heng kept his stern gaze on his brother until he was out of sight, then promptly let out an exhausted sigh and slouched his shoulders. He looked suddenly much older than just a few moments before.

„I swear that for every grey fur on my body I owe to him," muttered the large bear under his breath before finally addressing his guest. „I apologize for the little... dispute you were forced to watch. My brother has good reasons for what he does, but he tends to take it too far."

A simple nod was the only answer Song could give at the moment. She maintained her calm exterior, but she was close to being overwhelmed by the whole situation. The urgency of Po's words in the letter, the situation the dancers were now in, the howling winds in the rocks, the sentry's hostility and now this elder panda's resemblance to...

„My name is Heng. I am the chief here," he paused to study her for a moment, expecting her to introduce herself. „I was told you're a... a friend of my son."

Finally regaining her composure, Song spoke as she bowed. „My name is Song and... it's a pleasure to meet you, Lord Heng. I indeed am a friend of the panda who recieved the message."

Heng gave a satisfied nod and gestured toward two cups of tea that were hidded behind his large body until that moment. Song gratefully accepted the hot beverage, feeling rather cold during the last few days.

„You refrained from calling him my son. He hasn't shared the contents of the message?" Heng asked as he took a sip from his tea, sitting on the ground opposite the feline. „Or is it because you doubt that I am his father?"

„He's... been cautious about the whole issue," Song said, recalling the scroll she recieved from Zeng. The fact that Po asked her to deliver the answer was more than enough of a confirmation.

„I understand. Hopefully he can't be any more _prudent_ than Guo is. Gods, that would be my end," he spoke in an amused tone, before his eyes widened in realization and his free hand raised up defensively as he hastily corrected himself. „I-I mean, not that I wouldn't want to see him! I sure would! I do! I just ment-"

Song couldn't help but chuckle at the nervous display of a panda before her. She looked sympathetically at the father of her friend and gave him a reassuring smile. „Don't worry. He's closer to you than to your brother, from what I've seen."

Heng was visibly calmed down by those words. He took another sip as he got his composure back. „So... what is he like, then?"

The leopard stopped herself in her reply as a thought crossed her mind. She gently put the cup on the mat and reached for something in her vest. „I actually brought a picture of him. It's just a few months old, I thought you might want to see it."

The panda stared blankly for a moment, taken aback. He carefully put down his own cup and reached for the small painting. It was a simple black and white illustration made by an artist on a festival that took place at the Valley of Peace at that time, and yet it was so much more for the large bear. He saw what his son looked like after not seeing him for decades.

Song watched quietly as the panda's expression slowly changed from blank to sad, and then a small smile crossed his lips. He kept on staring fondly at the painting of his son, noticing the fire of youth shining from him, the happy, carefree smile, the robe with the water design he wore, one arm waving toward the viewer of the picture, the other fondly hugging the awkwardly smiling leopardess that was pressed to the panda's body by his large limb...

„You... you two, you and my son... are..."

Song stared for a moment, not understanding his words, before her eyes widened alarmingly at the realization. „Oh! No, no... we're just friends," she defended in a rather embarrassed tone. „And besides, I don't really think he's taken interest in such matters yet."

„What? But he's over-"

„I know. I suppose it has to do with the fact that he's the only panda back where he lives," the feline interrupted him in his shock, hoping to get away from the subject quickly.

„I- of course. I see," the panda chief stuttered, as if he just realized the awkwardness he created with his question. Before he could leave the subject behind, however, another thought occured to him. „I hope I did not offend you in any way. I mean, I wasn't trying to say that you wouldn't be, er, that you couldn't-"

Song sighed, slightly annoyed that the topic of the discussion still remained unchanged. „None offense taken. But truly, we are just friends, and it's something I value highly. Your son is a wonderful person, caring and kind, and has a golden heart and-" a blush made its way to her face when she realized what she was doing. Looking up at Heng after stopping herself in her rant, she blushed even more as she noticed the smirk on his face. The smirk was not directed towards her at all, however.

„His mother would be proud," he spoke softly, gazing lovingly at the painting he still held in his hands. „Seems like he's taken after her."

Song suppressed the urge to sigh in relief, then refocused on the panda in front of her with a gentle smile on her face. „He has your eyes, though."

„That's partially her work as well, actually," he paused, his expression turning sad again. „Why didn't he come?"

The leopardess picked up her cup again and took another sip before replying, considering her answer. „I'm sure he would have come himself if he could... and I'm certain he will when he knows your message was true."

„He doubts, then," a long sigh followed, his tone turning heavy with regret. „Can't say I blame him."

„It's a... difficult situation. For both of you, I'm sure," she said, trying to come up with a way to comfort the now sorrowful bear. „But you have to understand that he has great responsobilities to take care of. I suppose he just can't afford to leave the valley like that..."

„So... what does he do, anyway?" Heng suddenly asked, all sadness replaced with genuine curiousity.

Song stared in silence for a while, surprised by the question. „Y-you don't know? But you sent the message to him, so surely you must have known where he lives and what he does..."

„I sent out the messanger without knowing anything aside from the fact that my son _lives_," Heng replied, looking into his half empty cup. „I certainly did not expect to get an answer so soon. The messanger overheard some rumors about some panda warrior and then found someone who claimed to live near him, promising to deliver the scroll," he turned to look at the feline, shrugging. „I don't really know anything."

„I... I see," Song said, thinking the situation over. „I find it rather surprising, though, that you would learn about his whereabouts but not about who he actually is." Heng leaned in slightly in anticipation, awaiting her next words. „After all, your son has been the talk of China, especially so after his recent victory over Lord Shen in Gongmen City."

„Shen? The peacock?"

Song backed away a little, surprised by how rapidly has the bear's voice risen in his shock. For a moment none of them moved. He stared at her with wide eyes, his mouth slightly open.

„Yes," she finally said with a slow nod, her voice quiet and timid. „Your son is the Dragon Warrior, and just a few months ago he saved the whole of China."

* * *

His mind was a mess. The images were all blending into one another, resulting in making him confused and upset. He heard voices that did not belong to the mouths he saw moving, speaking, screaming...

„_You don't belong here."_

„_NO!"_

„_...your parents didn't love you."_

Fire was replaced by rain, rain was replaced by snow, snow was replaced by fog... a never-ending chaos of ever-changing scenery. If he was supposed to make sense of it, to see a message the dream was trying to send him, he did not believe himself able to. It was too quick, too disorganized, he could barely tell apart the things that did happen from those that did not. Memories being twisted and mixed with scenes he could not recognize, events he knew happened differently or not at all...

„_...who you choose to be..."_

„_I simply can't but think that we would all be better off without you."_

„_Master..."_

...a dream he wished he could get rid off...

„_I've waited a long time for this!"_

„_You're just a big, fat..."_

„_Panda!"_

Already all too familiar fear filled his core as he saw the scene in front of him change once again. It wasn't until the flames surrounding him came to face him in a form of a figure prepared to attack him that the dam broke and he awoke with a half groan, half scream in his bead, wet with cold sweat.

_I should really get a vacation, this can't be healthy,_ Po thought to himself, wiping the drops of sweat from his brow as he sat up on his bed, waiting for his breathing to steady. _One would think that achieving inner peace would make me immune to this kind of stuff, _a grim smile crossed his lips. _So not awesome..._

He let his legs hang down from his sleeping mat, avoiding touching the ground as he stretched them out to release some of the stress his dreams had put him under. _I'm seriously doing it wrong. For all the improvements I seem to show during day, I am still a scared little child at night... especially since her return, _a long sigh escaped his lips as he hid his face in his paws. _My inner peace must be faulty or something, 'cause if this is how it's supposed to be... wonder if the universe does reclamations..._

„Dragon Warrior? May I come in?"

„Sure," he replied without even thinking, failing to realize who the voice belonged to, his face still covered by his hands.

Tigress did not know what to expect when entering his room. Having heard the unsettling noises, she decided she should try and check up on him, especially considering that morning's events. She seriously hoped she would not have to fight him again. Granted, she'd be more concerned about him getting hurt, not her, but the way he fought them in the hallway, as if he was fighting for his very life...

The feline shook her head to clear her mind, bringing up more likely options. It could have been just a groan of pain, a consequence of their sparring or perhaps some older wound acting up...

She opened the door and entered, waiting for him to raise his head to look at her. When he did, however, he let out a scream that certainly wasn't caused by pain. Shifting away from her on his bed until his back was pressed against the wall, he stared at her with his eyes wide in horror.

It lasted only few seconds before he got a hold of himself, hastily apologizing for the reaction. Tigress heard only about half of it, however, taken aback by the look of pure fear in his eyes. Unpleasant memories started to resurface, bringing back old pains, before she quickly pushed them back.

_Dang. Now this will be tough to explain,_ the bear thought, scolding himself for losing himself like that. _I really need to calm down... but when she entered, I could swear I saw..._

„It's alright. What happened, though?" the feline finally asked, having regained her composure.

„I, uh... I was just surprised, I mean-"

„But you heard me ask for permission to enter. You answered."

„Yeah, well...," his hands raised a little, than went back to rest on his legs as he supressed the urge to twiddle with his fingers. „I thought that... you were someone else, is all."

She narrowed her eyes, boring them into his inquisitively. He shied away from her gaze, cursing himself mentally for not being able to come up with a better excuse.

„You had another nightmare, didn't you?" she asked after a moment, putting the pieces together. The morning incident, the way he was getting distracted during their fight, and now this reaction to seeing her after waking up...

„I... why would-"

„I heard you screaming from your room. I assume it wasn't from pain."

„I, well...," his voice trailed off. She had him there, and by the look on her face, she knew it. There was no point in denying that. „Yea-yes, I had a nightmare."

Tigress nodded, more to herself than to his reply. „The same as this morning?"

„I don't- wait," he paused, looking puzzled. „_This _morning? Isn't it morning now?"

„It's... still the same day."

„What? But why was I... what happened?" Po asked, looking genuinely confused. Up until that moment he believed he woke up in the middle of the night, or early in the morning, before the morning gong. Now he was starting to realize that he couldn't remember anything after lunch.

„You... lost in our spar, remember?" she asked, almost hesitantly, as her eyes widened in realization of why he could not remember anything. Po just stared at her blankly, his mind racing in order to remember.

„Oh! Right!" he exclaimed loudly when it came back to him. „You knocked me out after I... er..."

„Grabbed on my tail," she finished for him, her features showing anger. „I admit that it did succeed in catching me off guard and making me unable to properly use my legs, but you should know what the consequences of such an action would be like."

„Well, I didn't exactly intend on doing it," he replied shyly, wincing inwardly at how she made it sound like knocking him unconscious for it was completely normal. _Then again, this is Tigress..._

„What do you mean?" the feline asked, her eyes narrowing again. „Are you saying that you did it to prevent yourself from losing balance?"

„Er, _no_, I... I panicked, kinda," he spoke silently, sounding embarrassed. The formal facade was completely gone for the moment as he brought his right palm up to rub the back of his neck. „I lost my inner peace back there and I couldn't keep up with you... and, well, y'know... it was instinct! I wasn't thinking..."

Her lips twitched at the urge to smile as she found herself more amused by his embarrassment rather than angered, but she kept her seriousness when she focused on one thing he mentioned.

„_Lost_ your inner peace?"

„Yeah. I don't mean permanently, it just seems that when I get too distracted or unsettled for some reason, it just... I dunno... falters, or fades... and I have to get into it again."

Tigress stood silently, letting his words sink in as she ran the fight through her mind again, recalling the startled look on his face, his apparent lack of concentration...

„What was it that had you so distracted?" she asked, not missing how he winced in reaction. „It was the dream, wasn't it? It had something to do with me, am I right?"

Po immediately tried to recall the breathing techniques he's learnt, doing his best to keep his heartbeat steady. He knew all too well how difficult it was to successfully lie to the master of the tiger style.

„I can't really say. I mean, I don't remember much from the dream I had this morning," he carefully answered, dancing around the direct answer. „I just remember that I was fighting."

Her eyes were piercing right through him, her brow furrowed in a frown as she studied him. Po didn't doubt she was searching for something that would give him away.

„And you don't remember who was your adversary in the dream?" she asked, obviously suspicious. Po only shook his head in reply.

„And the dream you had now?"

He seemed to remain mostly unfazed, but the feline took notice of the twitch of his left ear.

„Pretty much the sa-"

„Po," she interrupted sternly. „Consider your next words carefully. I could see well how scared you were of me when I entered and you were already awake then," she took a few steps toward him, her eyes never leaving his. „The truth. What, and who, was the dream about?"

He turned his gaze away with a frown on his face. A long silence followed before he exhaled lenghtily and found the courage to speak.

„Tai Lung. I was... fighting Tai Lung."

„Tai Lung?" Tigress asked, confused by the answer. „But why would-"

„Your eyes, they kinda glow in the dark. I guess it's a feline thing," he interrupted, looking at her again. „I'm not saying you look like him, but it's rather dusky and I just woke up, so for a moment I tought I saw... him."

Tigress did not answer, she merely continued to stare at him, listening intently to his heartbeat, looking for signs of lying. She couldn't find any, which made her wonder whether she was more bothered by him possibly lying to her or by the chance that he got better at hiding it.

Deciding that she would have to dig deeper to find out, she allowed herself to ponder on his answer for a moment. She thought about what dreaming about Tai Lung could signify, what the leopard could symbolize to the bear...

_Defeating him was how he proved himself. It was then when we acknoledged him as the Dragon Warrior,_ she concluded. _Is he doubting himself? Does he think himself undeserving of the title now?_ Her frow deepened as another question came to her mind. _Is it my fault?_

„Er, so, what time is it anyway?"

She refocused her gaze on him as he interrupted her, noticing the nervous glance he was giving her. She must have dozed off for longer than she thought.

„The afternoon training is already over. Everyone's in the kitchen, having dinner, except for Shifu, who's in the hall of heroes preparing things for tomorrow's training."

„He's got something special in mind?" Po asked, seeming rather eager for a moment, until he noticed the amused glint in her eyes. _Uh-oh..._

„Zeng brought the answer from the Council, regarding the gorillas issue, and it was decided that we would take steps to do our best to prepare for possible confrontation," she replied in a controlled voice, although there was a small smirk forming.

„So... what? He's about to bring in some gorilla or something?"

Tigress shook her head amusedly. „No, but we'll adjust our training a little, focusing on things that could give us the upper hand against the large apes."

„Oh, I see," Po said with a quick nod. „So, what is it we'll be doing, exactly?"

„Shifu will help me to master the scroll eight hundred seventy five so I can start on the next one."

„Aaaand what's on the next one?"

The feline let her face become emotionless again, pausing for a moment for effect. „Do you remember the nerve attack Tai Lung used on me and the others?"

„Yes, but-oh," the bear went silent for a while before continuing, failing to notice the mischief that shone from the stipped master's eyes as he refrained from shouting 'awesome'. „And what about me?"

„This will involve you, actually."

„But... I have over three hundred scrolls to go before I reach that point. I thought Shifu was all against skipping..."

His voice trailed off as he noticed that her usual deadpan expression was suddenly gone, replaced by a rather large smirk.

„You will be helping me to master the technique. According to Mantis, the gorillas you fought were skilled in Kung Fu and had a rather tough skin, making it harder to utilize techniques of this kind on them," she paused, watching as Po nodded his understanding. Partial understanding, at least. „Earlier you said that when Tai Lung tried to use the nerve attacks on you, it merely tickled, so... if I can incapacitate you with it, I should be able to do so with the gorillas as well."

Po watched her with a blank expression on his face, not moving an inch. Then he blinked; once, twice, and...

„HUH?"

His outburst seemed to make no effect on her, although inwardly she was smiling, partially from amusement at his reaction, and partially at how this confirmed Crane's words.

_He really is the same Po I knew..._

„I get knocked out for a few hours and then wake up to learn that I've been turned into a training dummy without having a say in it?"

„Oh, please," she said mockingly. „According to what you said about your first experience with the technique I'm sure you'll spend the first few training rounds laughing."

„Oh, har har, very funny," Po answered sarcastically. „Why can't the gods just throw a mountain on me or something..."

„Don't be so melodramatic," the feline said, turning to leave. „You'd better get some rest, I'm sure Shifu will have something extra for you tomorrow since you barely trained at all today."

„Wait! I..." the anxiety in his voice made her turn around, her brow rising, urging him to continue. For some reason, he seemed hesitant, as if trying to figure out why he stopped her from leaving in the first place.

„How... how has he taken it?" he asked timidly.

„Who do you mean?"

„Shifu. How has he taken it?" Po repeated, concern filling his features. „I remember how nervous my dad was when I learned about my parents and I figured..."

„He's... gone through it as well, but he handled it with grace of a Kung Fu master," the feline said in a noticeably softer tone. „We had a sort of a family talk upon my return and we... clarified the things between us. There are no hard feelings."

Tigress allowed herself to smile, both due to how glad she was about resolving the issues with her family and due to how touched she was by the bear's still present concern. No matter how much he tried to change, the best of him was still present and she was thankful for that.

Her smile slowly disappeared, however, when she realized that he wasn't as much concerned, but rather stalling in bringing up another subject. He kept on talking about other things, obviously unable to find the courage to get to the point, but it was easy for the tiger to figure out what it was all about. She was considering bringing it up herself, but refrained from doing so.

When Po brought the delaying so far that he started talking about weather, however, the feline's patience started to wear thin.

„Dragon Warrior-"

„I know it's autumn, but the raining is just-"

„_Panda."_

He ceased in his rant, turning his head to look at her, awaiting her next words.

„_Po,_" she spoke gently. „If you have something you wish to talk about, I'd appreciate if you got to the point, without beating about the bush or... talking about weather."

He bowed his head, looking ashamed and almost hurt by her words.

„But it _has_ been raining a lot lately," he muttered grumpily.

Tigress huffed in annoyance. _Fine then, if he won't..._

„Po, look at me," she half pleaded, half ordered. Once he obeyed, she continued. „I realize that this is all in a large part my fault and... I remember what you said back then in Wu Dan Mountains, but..." his gaze turned back downward, but she continued nevertheless. „I don't think that either of our reactions was right. Nor yours, nor _mine_. But I believe we've had enough time since then to be able to... put it behind us."

He rubbed his hands together in frustration, his deepening frown being the only indication that he even listened to her.

„I tried, but you never really gave me the chance to apologize... so I'll say it again," she paused, taking a deep breath. „Po, I'm so-"

„_Don't."_

Her eyes widened as he interrupted her, sounding exactly the same as back then. She wasn't going to let him take over this time, though.

„Po, I-"

„I don't want to hear it," he cut in again, still facing the ground. The tiger's eyes narrowed in anger, her fist clenching. _Is he really that stupid? Can he not see how he's-_

Her thoughts stopped when he raised his head to look her into eyes, meeting her furious glare with a firm, yet surrowful look. His emerald green eyes radiated determination, as did his tone.

„If there's someone who should apologize, it's me."

**A/N: Well, that's it for now! Thank you for reading! Once again (or still?) I'd appreciate if you voiced your opinion. I was rather frustrated when writing this chapter, mostly due to the distractions that kept me from working on it, so please let me know what you think. See you next chapter! What do you think, can I make it till Sunday this time?**


	10. It Already Started

**Hey there! Thanks again to all those who took their time to read and review! This chapter is a bit longer than the others, so...**

**It Already Started**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kung Fu Panda**

Silence filled the room as the two masters just stared at each other. The feline's infuriated expression slowly faded away, her features softening. The panda kept his resolute gaze on her, his face firmly set.

The genuine sadness shining from his eyes.

His mind was raging, heavy with the words he knew he should have said months ago. They were on his lips now, stinging on his tongue, ready to be finally uttered. A wave of relief was hitting the dam of his heart, bringing along the regret of taking so long.

Written clearly in those jade green orbs of his, Tigress could read it all.

„_I'm_ sorry," he finally spoke, keeping his head high, scanning her face for reactions. She continued to stare at him unmoving, stuck between the will to accept his apology and the urge to press on with apologizing herself.

„But I-"

„Tigress," he interrupted her, fully determined to solve it there and then. „I already told you back then that I was not mad at you for the things you said. Sure, the words hurt, but I would have gotten over it. I _forgave_ you, I _knew_ you didn't want to say it..."

„Then why..." she started when he paused, recieving a sigh as a reply from him as the bear hung his head down, looking sideways. „Then why did you decide to... end it?"

„That's something I've been asking myself for almost the whole time since then," he admitted, still keeping his eyes hidden. „I guess you could say I was a coward."

Another moment of silence. He stole a quick glance at her, nervosity finding him as he noticed her deadpan expression.

„I... got overwhelmed by it all and... gave in to despair in that moment," the panda continued, his struggling with the words obvious. „I truly believed the things I said back then, but later I realized I was just running away. Taking what I thought to be the easy way out... and regretted it soon after."

„But it were my words that drove you to it," the feline countered after a few moments. „So I should still-"

She stopped when he shook his head, fully facing her once again. „There's no need for that, you already did."

„But I called myself your friend," she pressed, the measured tone of her voice faltering slightly. „And what I did is not what a friend does..."

„That's exactly it," he replied as her voice trailed off, recieving a confused look from her. „What a friend is supposed to do, that's where I failed. They hold together despite the bad. They _forgive_," he let out a long sigh, lowering his voice a little. „You came to apologize, to try to fix it. And you did so _right after_... and what did _I_ do?"

Tigress watched silently as he inhaled a large amount of air, then slowly exhaled. A simple attempt at keeping his composure. After waiting for a while he refocused his gaze on her, gracing her with a sad smile.

„So, long story short... I'm sorry... for messing it up."

Tigress watched him with an emotionless expression for a whole minute, her tail the only thing moving in the stillness of the moment. Her ear suddenly twitched in reaction to Po's increasing heartbeat. The panda was nervous... afraid, even. Afraid of her reaction, but not because he was lying.

But because he was honest.

Tigress slowly nodded her head as a sincere smile appeared on her face, letting him know that she accepted his words. Po responded with a smile smile of his own. A smile of happiness and relief. The feline's peace wavered, however, as another thought crossed her mind.

„Does this also mean that you accept my words from back then as true? That you no longer think me honest only when angry?" she asked softly, only to grow immediately uncertain at his reaction. He remained mostly unmoving, frozen in space. But his eyes darted away in hesitance. Apparently, he was not prepared for that question.

A slight pang was what she felt as she watched him delay his answer. His brow was furrowed in thought. He was considering it; the very thought soon started to rouse anger within the tiger. But just as it was about to flare, he locked his eyes on hers again, resolutely nodding his head, his eyes showing he meant it.

Although his heartbeat was still off.

„I'm all for giving it another try, if you are."

Both the tone and the characteristic grin of his that spread on his face convinced the feline enough to respond with a grin of her own. Green met crimson in a joyful gaze, the two friends happy to be over with the feud between them. The Dragon Warrior's smile was to falter once more that evening, however, as Tigress broke the silence, speaking softly, but loud enough for Po to hear.

„Mei-Lien."

„Wha-" Po began, but got no further.

„That's my name. My... birth name," Tigress explained, pausing to look at the ground before continuing, smiling at how she actually owed _him _for knowing it. „Granted, I hadn't known about it until recently, but considering that we are 'starting anew', so to speak, I thought we should be introduced... properly."

The panda continued to stare at her blankly for a few more second before taking his eyes off her, gazing at nothing in particular as he quietly repeated the words.

„Mei-Lien."

A smile found its way back to Po's face as he rose to his feet, bringing his right fist to meet with his left palm, bowing to the feline.

„Po Ping."

Tigress returned the gesture, her smile widening even more. Her gaze turned downwards as she spoke again, in a rather timid tone. „Po, I-"

Whatever thoughts she was going to voice were cut short, however, by a rather loud rumbling sound coming from the panda's belly.

„Heh, sorry," Po said sheepishly.

„It's alright," Tigress assured him after a short chuckle, putting her hands on her hips. „I suppose it's to be expected. After all, it's dinner time and you haven't eaten since lunch."

„True," sniggered Po. „You said something about the others having dinner, right?" She nodded in response. „I guess it wouldn't hurt if I joined them for a little something to eat. You want to come along or did you already-"

„I'll join you," the stripped master interupted, gesturing for them to head toward the kitchen.

„So, who cooked anyway?" the panda asked as he closed to door to his room after they left it.

„Chun, actually," Tigress answered, smiling at the panda's surprised reaction.

„Really?"

„Yes. She was helping out at a restaurant in the village where you found her and Jia," she paused to look at him, then continued in a teasing tone. „And while cooking she scraped through the whole kitchen, searching for the secret ingredient of yours. You might want to consider the safety of your hiding place."

„I wouldn't worry about that," Po replied confidently. „It's hidden well enough."

„Certainly better than Monkey's almond cookies, right?"

„Uh..." the panda turned his face away, hiding his blush. „Let's not talk about that one. At least not in front of Monkey."

Tigress allowed herself another short chuckle, bringing Po to further amazement at the day's outcome. _I swear, if I wake up tomorrow and find out it was all a dream..._

Then, as if reminded of her pride, the tiger stopped abruptly, turning to face the panda, her face and tone serious. „One more thing, though."

„Yeah?"

„I'm truly glad we're back to being friends, but just so you know, this doesn't mean that I'll be going easy on you during the training. Is that clear?"

_Aw, crud,_ the panda thought, nodding wordlessly. _I suppose poeple simply _don't _change._ As they resumed walking, he grinned wide, glancing at the stars appearing in the sky. _Maybe it's better that way..._

_Half empty glass, heart half full_

_The law of the universe, the unwritten rule_

„Hey, Tigress?" Po asked the feline quietly, avoiding using her birth name still. „Would you be up for some late training?"

Tigress raised her brow, surprised by the idea. They were cleaning the table after the dinner, the others already gone, leaving the two warriors alone in the kitchen.

„Interesting. And here I thought you'd want to preserve your energy for what is to come tomorrow."

The bear laughed in response, putting the bowls into the sink. „Are you serious? I slept through almost the whole afternoon. I think I can afford a round or two before turning in." He then turned to face her, putting on his usual smile. The smile she missed. „Maybe even a rematch, since the spar today ended the way it did."

Crossing her arms over her chest, the tiger grinned. „You're on, panda."

Two wide smiles, two pair of eyes shining with content. One soul that believed everything would be back to normal, back to being alright. The other one for once brave enough to feel certain that there would be no nightmares that night.

_With yesterday hidden behind clouds_

_And a thick fog concealing tomorrow_

_All you can see is now_

„So, the Dragon Warrior, what is he like?"

The question took Song aback, making her just stare blankly at the female pandas gathered around her for a moment. A smile crept its way onto her face as she found herself thinking back to the day she met Po for the first time. All her attempts at seducing him in order to get him to let her and the others into the Jade Palace failing miserably, instead ending up with a few rather embarrassing moments and an unusually enjoyable day she would never forget.

„He's one to... leave quite the impression," she finally answered diplomatically, excusing herself when she spotted Heng close by.

„Lord Heng! May I have a few moments of your time?"

„Certainly, but drop the formalities, for goodness' sake," the large bear chuckled. „After all, we're celebrating. I hope you and the other ladies are enjoying themselves?"

„Yes, your hospitality is greatly appreciated," the feline said with a nod, smiling apologetically when she noticed his frown at her still apparently too formal reply. „And also thank you for letting us stay at your place during our time here."

„Ah, come on, that was the least I could do," the panda waved his hand dismissively. „After all, you brought us message of new hopes and freedom."

Song's eyes glistened with happiness, as she found herself glad that she decided to carry out Po's request, bringing joy to these kind people. In that moment, there were no doubts about her decisions whatsoever.

„Speaking of delivering messages... I'd like to send out one of my comrades to the rest of our group. To let them know that everything is alright. And also... there's your son."

„Of course," nodded the chief. „But this goes without question."

„Well, I..." the leopardess hesitated. „I know Shen is gone, but I'm afraid some of your people may still be wary about the whole issue, so I thought I'd rather ask for permission..."

Heng nodded in understanding, turning his head to look in the direction of his brother, who was standing alone among the trees, staring at the sky.

„Don't worry, I'll deal with it."

With another nod, Song returned to the celebrations, leaving Heng to speak with his sibling. He slowly approached him, his green cloak swaying slightly in the evening wind.

„Isn't it past your watch duty already?"

„Someone has to remain vigilant, when others become lenient," the younger sibling retorted in even voice, not taking his eyes from the moon.

„Oh for the-," Heng started, then cut himself off with a tired sigh. „You're staring into the bloody skies! Can't you give it a rest for once? We have a reason to celebrate!"

„You sure do."

The elder bear's features visibly softened, as did his voice. „You miss her, don't you..."

„Of course I do," Guo replied without missing a beat.

„I understand. I miss Yun, too, but-," he paused, locking eyes with his brother as Guo ceased gazing at the sky. „I'm not telling you to forget about them. I know I don't ever want to forget them... but you must learn to live on. If not for your own sake, then at least for mine."

„And what good would that do?" the younger of the two pandas asked, looking back upwards.

„Guo-"

„You know I'm not one for celebrations," he interrupted, trying to evade the subject. The result was his older brother stiffling a chuckle.

„That's rather hard to believe. Do you remember what we... what _you_ did on our father's fifthieth birthday?"

„Of course I do," Guo replied once again, although this time with more hesitation. „And I also remember what happened afterwards."

„All I ask is that you give yourself a break and unwind for a change," Heng pressed, almost pleadingly.

„I will, eventually," the sentry said, offering his brother a sort of a reassuring smile before turning his gaze back towards the sky, deeming the conversation to be over.

_And it's too easy to see nothing_

_But sorrow_

_Nothing but sorrow_

The smile that graced the panda's face on the start of each day was genuine. The training grew harder due to the preparations for confronting the gorillas, but he remained unfazed. _Three mornings without any nightmares whatsoever,_ Po thought happily as he emerged from his room, bowing to his master along with his comrades. _Back to being awesome..._

_The sound comes around, making you blind_

_As all you see are the rays scattering the darkness_

„Po?"

„Yes?" the bear answered, getting out of his stance and turning toward the feline. „What is it, Tigress?"

„I hope I'm not interrupting, but I wanted to ask you if you could assist me in mastering the nerve attacks."

Hearing that, Po's eyes visibly widened, his face almost seeming paler. „Wha- how- I mean, already? I thought you had to master the previous scroll first. And even then I thought you'd spend some time practicing on yourself, learning the basics before I would be included."

„I already did," she stated simply, making the panda wince. „Shall we? Or did you have something more important to do?"

„Well, actually, you see, I, er, I..." he stuttered, then proceeded to curse in his mind as he found himself losing under her stern gaze.

„Shall we, then?" she asked again, her tone showing that she did not really mean it as a question.

„Alright, just... just be gentle."

If the grin that spread over her face was supposed to be reassuring, it severely failed.

_Blind to see the shadows cast_

_The shadows in which they hide_

„I'm not really sure I want to go in there," Mantis muttered, recieving silent agreements from Viper and Crane, as the three stood in front of the traning hall's gate, listening to the hysterical laughter accompanied by occasional growls of frustration.

„What's happening in there?" inquired Monkey while chuckling at the sounds, joining his friends at the door.

„Tigress is trying to paralyze Po with nerve attacks," Crane answered to the primate, then turned his head back toward the door. „And failing, apparently."

„Well, it's nice to see things are getting back to normal, right?" Viper tried to cheer up, rather awkwardly.

„Yes, nice," Mantis chimed in. „Nice and disturbing."

„Definetly unnerving," added Monkey. Crane could only nod, then he took an involuntary step back as another, rather loud wave of hysterics echoed. It was starting to sound almost scary, as the panda was slowly getting out of breath.

„Are you sure this is better than how things were before her return? I mean, it sounds like he's about to die there!"

Viper turned her head in the insect's direction, ready to hiss at him, when another flood of Po's unanswered callings for help came, periodically interrupted by the bear's guffaws.

„Don't! Please! Stop! STOP IT! It's not working! Just STOP! I'm gonna pee! Ah! Not there! Not THERE!"

„Well...," the snake trailed off, unable to find the correct words, her urge to scold Mantis now forgotten.

„Time out! Time out! Tigress, cut it out, it's clear that you can't- NO! Don't! Help! Get off! Help! I can't breathe!"

„Yeah, that pretty much does it. I'm leavin' before the mental images this produces become forever etched into my memory."

The bug's words were followed by three annoyed groans, but for once, no one could really disagree with him.

_Doubts are their weapon, their greatest tool_

_And dazzled by hope, you end up the fool_

He seemed to be his old himself for the most part, but the formal facade of his still kept appearing from time to time. They assumed it was because he decided to hold onto it, not wanting the time invested in becoming a more representative warrior to become wasted, despite their insisting on that he was perfectly fine the way he was. For a part, they could not blame him. But some of them remained worried.

After few days a certain pattern could be seen. Crane was the first to notice; the bear kept hiding behind the mask when he was upset about something. It became especially obvious everytime a happy family moment between Tigress and Jia and Chun occured. The panda would turn silent, then respond only in formal ways.

When asked about it, he switched to hide behind his usual mask: the innocent look and carefree smile.

One thing that bothered the avian about the whole matter was that the bear was getting good at it.

Another was the fact that he realized he was not the only one to notice; the elder feline's knowing look when she studied the bear said as much.

_Your are eyes open_

_Yet you can't see_

He was sitting in his bed, clasping his paws over his mouth and holding his breath, hoping he hadn't woken anyone up. After waiting long enough, his body relaxed, but his mind was nowhere near calm.

It happened again, just as strong as before, if not more.

He was afraid to leave his room, certain that the creaking boards would give him away. He was too afraid to even light the candle in his room, and looking out from his window he discovered that the moon was hidden behind the clouds that night.

He remained sitting there, in a place he called home, in his room, surrounded by his friends, people he considered family... and it made him feel caged, trapped...

_Your eyes are closed_

_It's all the same_

„Oh, Po! I'm so glad to see you, son!"

„Hey dad," the panda returned the greetings, fondly hugging his father.

„What brings you here? Don't take it the wrong way, I'm overjoyed that you came to visit, but you've been coming by only on Thursdays and Sundays recently. Nothing bad happened I hope?"

Po's smile faltered for a second. „Well, that's it. I felt like I haven't been visiting you often enough, is all."

The goose studied his son for a while, before a wide smile spread over his beak. „I've been telling you so all the time, haven't I? Well, come! Come! There are many customers today and the noodles won't serve themselves!"

Po took the apron, and proceeded to serve the bowls to their destined tables, the routine so natural to him as the training at the palace, if not more.

„So, we've heard down here that Master Tigress has finally returned. Is that true?"

Po looked up at his father, stirring the soup after finishing the orders. „Who told you she was gone in the first place?"

„Oh, please. You may try to hide the truth from us citizens, trying to keep us from panicking, but rumors do get through, my son," Mr. Ping spoke sagely, waving his ladle. „And I can tell when my boy is worried about something. Or someone, for that matter."

The bear sighed, shaking his head in amusement. His dad was not to be underestimated, it seemed.

„Yeah, she's back."

„Oh, good. So everything is fine I now I assume?"

„Yeah," Po answered, glad that the goose had his back to him. He was sure that the smile did not touch his eyes. „Everything is fine now."

_So clear is the truth_

_From which you flee_

It felt somewhat embarrassing, but that was the last of his worries now. Once again reading through the scroll, he picked up the leaves, sniffing to them. The smell wasn't terrible, but it certainly didn't comfort him. Still, he wasn't about to argue, deciding to trust the words of the first of the Thousand Scrolls. The one that taught about tea herbs...

It felt just as boring as the first time he read it, but he really needed to come up with something that would help him get some decent sleep...

_You refuse to accept it_

„Uh, Master Shifu?" his voice echoed through the Dragon Grotto.

„Yes, Dragon Warrior?" the red panda responded from his meditating position, his eyes remaining closed.

„I was wondering... I know that we are to remain on alert now, due to the gorilla issue," the black and white bear spoke, the traces of nervosity in the tone easily picked up by the Grandmaster's sensitive ears.

„Yes?"

„But I wanted to ask whether it would be... acceptable... for one of us to leave the palace to deal with... other matters... for some time."

„That would depend," Shifu answered gently, still in his meditation pose on top of Master Oogway's staff. „How long would this 'some time' be?"

„Well, I don't know, maybe one or two..."

„Days?"

„Weeks." Po said in a squeaky tone, causing his teacher to finally open his eyes and jump down to the ground.

„One or two weeks? What matters are those, panda?" Shifu asked now fully facing the bear, still keeping from sounding harsh.

„My... dad... was considering making a rather long trip, you see, and I wouldn't want him to travel alone, especially now with gorilla bandits possibly roaming the lands."

Shifu studied him for a moment, as if analyzing the words.

„I'm afraid I could not allow that, Po. I understand your concerns, but we must abide our duty," he finally said, not missing the sadness that crossed the larger warrior's eyes. „But If your father insists on making this journey of his, I could arrange for someone else to escort him, if you wished."

„Thanks, master," Po replied with a smile. „He's still just considering it, though. I'll let you know when he decides."

„Very well. Now, was there something else you wished to talk about?"

When Po shook his head, Shifu jumped back onto the top of the staff, resuming his meditation, not noticing his student clutching the scroll in his robe through the fabric.

_And all seems in vain_

It wasn't long until Tigress started to notice the signs as well. There was one that bothered her in particular. She was finally able to get through with her attacks, successfully rendering the bear helpless, much to her satisfaction, although she wasn't sure that the same could be said for the panda.

He certainly didn't laugh so much now during the training...

What made her both worried and curious, however, was the change that went through him whenever she decided to attack him from his left. Her predatorial nature allowed her to sense his fear suddenly grow everytime she came at him from that side.

She attempted a few attacks to confirm her theory. After a moment she was sure; the reaction came always she came near to his left arm. The remaining question was _why. _

The results of the investigations were highly unsatisfactory, however, as she only managed to irritate him. And rather lot at that.

„Tigress, I told you, it's nothi-"

„Po," she cut him off, growing rather frustrated herself. „You may slow your heartbeat, learn to sound convincing enough, hide your true self behind a mask," her tone grew colder with each word as she walked toward him, stopping right in front of him as he sat on the floor, rubbing his arm. „But don't think you can hide fear from a tiger."

Her fangs were showing, her eye narrowed into slits, only to widen as he yelled back.

„I said I'm _fine_!"

One side of her wanted to grab him by his neck and slam him to the wall.

The other side of her, the one that was concerned about him, that was the side that won, her anger dissipating at the sight of his apologetic expression that came right after his outburst.

„Sorry... I think it's strained or something," the bear said quietly, looking at the limb in question. „I guess it might have to do with the recent clash with the gorillas."

„You could ask Mantis to look at it for you," she offered gently, letting go of the fury she felt just moments ago.

„That's not a bad idea. We could use a break anyway."

_A new day comes_

_And brings a new dawn_

Tigress sighed in frustration, looking at the bug, wishing she'd never asked.

„Sorry, but like I said," Mantis said with a shrug. „The arm was fine. There was nothing wrong with it."

_You wake up ready_

_Ready to fight_

„Something's definitely wrong, but he simply won't let us know what it is," the feline spoke, sounding just as frustrated as she felt. „And as much as I hate to admit it, I can't get him to tell the truth. He's no longer that afraid of me."

„Now that's something I thought I wouldn't live to see."

The avian's eyes went wide as he stopped abruptly, staring into the bottom of his hat. „How long have you been there?"

„What do you mean?" asked the bug, sounding confused. „I've been here the whole time!"

Crane shook his head lightly, then resumed walking. The three of them were on their way from the training hall, heading toward the kitchen where the others were most likely already having dinner.

„I thought you said that you two have settled things between you."

„We did," Tigress countered, her sureness wavering just ever so slightly. „I'm beginning to think that you were right in your assumptions. That there is something else behind it all."

„But what, though?" Mantis wondered.

„I'm not sure..."

„You've been here watching over him the whole time I was gone," Tigress said, more sternly than she intended. „Do you really have no clue whatsoever?"

The avian narrowed his eyes in thought. „Maybe I do... I'll need to speak with Zeng."

„That could be a problem," said the insect, rubbing his chin. „He left for Gongmen City this morning. And Shifu said he wants to oversee our training tomorrow, meaning we can't chase after him without our dear master noticing."

„So we're left with nothing?"

„Pretty much, yeah."

Again, the feline wished she hadn't asked.

_But you're too late_

His shoulders were rising in tune with his heavy breathing as he sat on the fallen trunk, staring at the six trees in front of him, all of them having numerous imprints of his paws on them. From the first tree to the fourth, the imprints seemed random in size. On the last two, however, they seemed to be slowly getting same, one like the other. The last few of them seemed practically identical.

The panda rose to his feet and walked toward the sixth trunk, raising his trembling paw and bringing it to the imprints, gently touching them, examining them.

„Finally got it right," he muttered, turning around and resting his back against one of the many trees in the ironwood forest. He brought his paws up to look at them. They seemed unscathed, the nature of the technique allowing him to avoid the direct physical damage. Still, his muscles were visibly upset, seeing as the whole limbs continued to shake violently despite his attempts to stop it.

And not to mention his chi...

His face grimaced as a rather unpleasant thought crossed his mind, making him groan in frustration and slam the back of his head against the trunk. _How am I supposed to cook dinner like this?_

_They had been on the move_

His back impacted with the trunk of the peach tree as he sat down unceremoniously with much more force than he intended. He wasn't really keen on the idea of disrespecting the sacred tree in such a way. Nor did he wish for the pain in his back that followed.

He lifted the bowl in his left paw, grimacing at the still present shaking. It was getting better, but all too slowly, which was the reason why he excused himself from the kitchen, grabbing a bowl of bean buns for dinner.

A sigh escaped him as he gazed into the treetop, remembering the first time he came to the place. _I could really use your advice right now..._

The sound of a twig breaking snapped him out of his thoughts, making him turn his head in the direction of the sound. There, he saw five figures approaching. Once close enough, he recognized them as Monkey, Viper, Tigress, Chun and Mantis.

„Hey, buddy! What's the deal? We thought you were going to your room!"

The panda winced inwardly at the primate's words, caught red-handed as he was. „Uh, sorry."

„Ah, don't worry 'bout him, bug guy," Mantis said from atop Monkey's head. „He's just grumpy because someone has been eating his cookies again."

„Wonder who that was," Tigress said amusedly, taking notice of how the bear's expression suddenly turned stony.

„My money still says it's Shifu."

„Mantis, _please_," came Viper's annoyed voice as she shook his head. Then she turned his attention to Po, the kind smile on her face. „Are you here to watch the shooting stars, too?"

If he was supposed to know about them, he couldn't remember, but he took the pass and nodded.

A peaceful moment followed as all of them made themselves comfortable, some sitting, some lying on the ground, just gazing at the stars, talking, smiling, thinking...

Not all were enjoying the peace, however. Tigress kept subtly glancing at the panda, studying him. He seemed to be deep in thought, gazing unmoving at the night sky. Unmoving, save for the slight trembling of his arm.

He was brought out of his reverie when he felt a soft touch on his left shoulder, followed by a quiet, and almost uncharacteristically gentle voice.

„Are you alright?"

He turned to her, his expression saying surprise at first, before he put on his usual smile.

„Yeah, everything's cool."

At this point, the feline wasn't sure if the use of his usual way of speaking meant a good thing, or whether he switched to it in order to fool her. She berated mentally, cursing him for making her become paranoid.

„I'm just concerned. I'm..." a short pause followed as she reconsidered her next words, trying a different approach this time. „I'm sorry if I upset you somehow back during out training."

His smile was gone for a moment, before returning, but she could see the slight change in his eyes.

„Don't worry about that. I was just a bit peeved, I guess. I was completely paralyzed on the floor about five times... and there was this one time you could not get me back to normal."

Tigress winced, finding that excuse viable enough. She could indeed remember the panda lying unmoving on the floor with her suddenly unable to release him from the effects of the technique. Needless to say, she did not enjoy that moment.

„Also, there was my arm that also got me irritated. It really had nothing to do with you, so... sorry for yelling at you like that."

She nodded with a smile, letting him know she accepted the apology, but inside, she was raging. He used the arm as an excuse again. Arm, that, according to Mantis, was perfectly fine.

_Just what is it you're hiding, panda?_

„What about you, Po?"

Both Tigress and Po turned their heads in direction of the green bug, snapped out of their thoughts.

„You weren't listening at all, were you?"

„Uhm, listening to what exactly?" the panda asked sheepishly.

„We were talkin' about the wishing upon a star thing," Mantis explained, his tone making it hard to tell what his opinion on the whole thing was. „And we were discussing what we'd wish for. I said I'd-"

„_Please_, don't," Viper interrupted, her tone a mixture of pleading and annoyance. „I don't want to hear it twice!"

„Ugh, whatever," Mantis muttered, then turned his attention back to Po. „So, what about you, big guy?"

If the question alone wasn't enough to make him unconfortable, then the fact that everyone present was now looking at him was. For some reason, the bear found himself hesitating.

„I, uh..."

„Oh, come on!" Monkey teased. „Don't tell me that the _big_ dreamer doesn't know what his wish is?"

It was easy to notice the wince, the hard part was telling whether it was caused by the question or the way the primate put the emphasis on the word 'big'.

„Maybe he's just afraid to say it?" offered Chun, although her tone said she meant it more as another teasing rather than help.

„Well, it can't possibly be more embarrassing than what Mantis said."

„Hey!" the bug shot back at the serpent. „I don't remember denouncing your dreams!"

After a short exchange of glares the two turned back toward the bear, still apparently expecting an answer.

„Well?" Tigress urged, curious and at the same time hoping it could shed some light on what had the panda so troubled.

„I dunno, I mean," he finally started, smiling shyly. „I've been _living_ my dream since coming here, to the Jade Palace." He turned to look at each on of them, as if in awe, as if seeing them for the first time again. „I'm living with my heroes, fighting beside them, being friends with them," he paused, recieving knowing looks and happy smiles... and one guilty flinch. „I've got my wish fulfilled."

No one dared to accuse him of lying then. Either knowing him well enough to know those words to be true, remembering all those fanboy moments of his... or feeling a pang of regret at remembering their treatment of the panda when he first stepped into their lives.

Deciding it was time to turn in, they all stood up and headed toward their dorms. All but Po, who chose to stay a little longer, not trusting himself to be able to hide the still present weakness of his arms. Tigress was treading slowly, staying slightly behind the group, the wind blowing gently from behind her, carrying the sound of the rustling leaves... and one single line that caused her legs to stop and her eyes to widen.

„I wish I was not a panda..."

_The whole night..._

„On the move whole night? You know that being a blackbuck, you're not nocturnal. And neither am I, for that matter."

A long, annoyed sigh escaped him as he stood staring at the map of China spread over his desk, his hands placed behind his back. He did not bother to turn around to face the antelope, the only other person beside him present in the room.

„Should I even bother explaining what figurative means?" came the question, the voice hinting on a rather advanced age.

„No need," the antelope answered somewhat amusedly, casually looking around himself. The room was rather dusky, the windows covered by curtains, the only light provided by few candles. Maybe there _was_ something to his friend's view of the day and night cycle. „So... do you intend to sing this on the day of your great victory?"

„Oh, no, no, no, no, no," the blackbuck replied, shaking his head, one turn for each word. „I have something much more grand prepared for that." He refocused on the map, gazing at one spot in particular. „You said the village is located somewhere beyond the Rocky Spikes Trail?"

„So our contact said," the other replied with an unneeded nod. „It's just a little further beyond the borders of the charted territory there. It's a good hiding place. Few people wander that way due to the rumors about the area."

„I see..." the blackbuck uttered quietly, his gaze moving to a few rolled up scrolls next to the map. „It would seem our dear Lord Shen wasn't thorough. He went to such lenghts that he managed to have records of them erased from the Great Library, yet enough pandas to build a village escape him."

„The Great Library?"

„Indeed. If you go there in search of information about pandas, you'll find little to nothing. The Dragon Warrior learnt as much himself recently, as I discovered."

„The Dragon Warrior?"

„Yes, of course!" came the blackbuck's enthusiastic reply. „Don't tell me you don't know that he is a panda."

„I do know that, but," the antelope defended, sounding confused. „Why are we talking about him? I thought you intended to aim for the gorillas."

„Indeed I do! And everything is going perfectly!"

„Is it? But the Earth Shaker has managed to take control again! Our scouts say that the situation is calming down there!" the antelope countered heatedly, his confusion not leaving him.

„My dear, naive friend," the blackbuck answered, picking up one of the scrolls from the desk and unrolling it. „The conflicts I helped to stirr there were not meant to cause the old ape's downfall, but to provide a sufficient distraction and gain us the strenght needed for the labour."

„I... I'm afraid I don't..."

„No, of course you don't," the blackbuck said in a sad tone. „I spared you some of the details so you could better concentrate on your part in this. The troubles there served to sidetrack the attention of the geat Masters' Council as well as that of our dear colleagues. And it worked marvelously, or so you assured me."

„I... it did. It was the main subject of every session lately."

„And no one noticed a few gorillas doing my biddings and gathering all the needed materials," a hearty chuckle escaped him as he put the scroll back, once again gazing at the map. „And the constructions are already well underway. It won't be long now..."

„Constructions?" the antelope asked increduously.

„Yes, it's rather poetic, is it not? The legacy of a fallen lord picked up from the ashes and used to bring the glory its creator failed to reach."

The zealous tone the words were uttered with sent cold shivers down the antelope's spine. Surely he must have heard wrong...

„You said the Dragon Warrior still refrained from traveling to the village?"

„Y-yes," came the nervous stuttering.

„Certainly due to the tension we created in the Misty Peaks Forest... good... good!" his voice raised, his eyes glistening with thrill. „We'll have to make sure they don't learn about the situation calming down too soon. According to the latest reports, their messanger is now at Gongmen City... yes... We'll have to delay his return, then."

A short, queit pause followed. Too quiet for the antelope, as he stared at the back of his friend, desperately trying to put all the pieces together in his mind.

„We'll make use of our dear general. He'll be perfect for the task."

„The general?" the startled antelope asked, trying sound more composed than he felt. „Are you certain that it's wise? He's the emperor's nephew."

„Exactly."

Another moment of silence ensued after the simple answer.

„A spark will be needed to ignite the fire that will spread over the whole country. And from the fire a new age will be born," he gazed dreamily into the ceiling for a moment before continuing. „We'll use the general to stirr some trouble near the village, luring the Dragon Warrior out. He's a naive child... and if he's as distressed as I believe, he may even be foolish enough to come alone."

„But he's still the Dragon Warrior. The one that saved China and defeated Tai Lung," the antelope countered, sounding slightly worried. „Don't you think he may be too strong to toy with?"

„Your view of strenght disappoinst me, my friend," the blackbuck said with a chuckle. „It's just so primitive. So... barbaric," he rested his arms on the desk, leaning forward to take a closer look at the map. „I'll just let the 'strong' ones fight among themselves. The real strenght is in winning a fight without having to actually fight at all."

The antelope supressed the urge to retort by pointing out his shorter and elder friend's shortcomings when it came to physical strenght. The elderly animal was certainly not a warrior.

„And once the China's symbol of hope and savior becomes the symbol of loss and betrayal, I will finally get that which I deserve... and be rid off the damnable _art._"

„You're talking about a war."

„_Of course_ I'm talking about a war!" the blackbuck shot back, sounding irritated.

„I thought you only wanted revenge, Min," the antelope spoke in a deep voice, filled with concern. He was finally beginning to understand. „Revenge on the gorillas for causing the downfall of your father."

„I'm afraid you misunderstood it all, my friend," Min replied, trying to sound calmer than he was. „It's not about revenge. It's about justice! My father was murdered by nobodies that don't even belong to this land. They _stole_ that which was rightfully his. Unjustly, unforgivably! And I'll do everything to get it back!"

„Even if it means paving the path to it with the bodies of innocent?"

„INNOCENT!" the blackbuck yelled furiously, finally turning to face his friend. The dim light of the room, provided by a few candles, gave him a rather mysterious and frightening appearance. The ornamented golden rings that decorated his horns and beard flickered in tune with the candlelight.

And so did his eyes, gleaming with rage.

„Don't even dare to utter the word! _Innocent! No one_ is innocent in this whole country. No one! All of them, each and every one of them is guilty! Everyone who accepts that pathetic bird and son of a thief as the rightful ruler! Everyone who acknowledges the fool as the _emperor_!"

The loud breathing following the outburst was the only thing breaking the silence as the old blackbuck tried to calm himself, leaning with one arm on the table. The antelope just stared at him with fear and concern mixed together.

„Although the look on your face is rather priceless," Min spoke after steadying his breathing enough. „I can't help but think I shouldn't have told you all this."

„You're... not questioning my loyalty now, are you?" asked the younger of the two, sounding resolute despite the little hesitation.

„No," Min answered calmly, turning back to the map. „I believe you wise enough not to try to betray me. You alone know how much I went through to acquire the position of the emperor's high advisor and right hand, and I started with nothing." He glanced back over his shoulder, his voice lowering. „You know well that I _won't_ allow myself to be stopped, Zan."

Zan just nodded wordlessly, his face becoming firm. Min continued to stare back at him for a few more moments before nodding to himself and turning back to the map.

„Thank you for the good news you brought me. You may go, now."

After he was left alone, he went to the only window in the room, reaching for the curtains. Pushing them out of the way, he gazed at the last traces of the setting sun, slowly disappearing under the dark veil of the coming night.

„Soon," he said in a raspy whisper, wincing when he noticed his reflection in the glass, wrinkly and grey. „Soon."

**A/N: Considering this is my longest chapter so far, I think I should thank you extra this time. It certainly did leave me tired. I didn't really think it would be this long, but I hardly ever estimate anything correctly. Funny (or sad) thing is that when I started with this story, I expected the events of this chapter to come somewhere around chapter THREE... yeah, alot. **

**Another thing I'd like to mention here is the unusual form this chapter is written in... PLEASE let me know what you think. Truth be told, I expect some criticism here. I was rather timid when writting it, but I kinda liked the idea... and it felt like the right way to speed things up a little. I hope I did not take the wrong turn... well, you be the judge.**

**Oh, and there's one more reason for this chapter being so long... if I don't manage to come up with another chapter until Friday night (which I most likely won't, sorry), then it's possible I won't update for up to two weeks (Perhaps even a bit more than that). I'll be out of town with little to no acces to internet... or computer, for that matter. **

**So, please bear with me, let me know what you think, get properly excited for chapter eleven, enjoy the summer to its fullest, be well and see you next time!**


	11. First Rays, First Blood

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kung Fu Panda**

**First Rays, First Blood**

The dragon's face stared at him threateningly from the ground, the metallic mask clanging with each drop of sweat that fell from his brow. All stained with blood, just as the grass around it. The bear clenched his eyes shut, trying hard to get his breathing to normal. The wooden handle of his axe he supported himself with creaked as his grip tightened.

Silent curses were leaving his lips as he opened his azure blue eyes again, scanning the scene around him. Three dead bodies. One belonged to another panda; a member of the patrol he lead. His subordinate.

The remaining two were tigers. One male and one female. He focused his gaze on the latter, his brow furrowing as he dared to step closer, taking a better a look. She was lying on her stomach, the large gash on her abdomen obscured from view.

He eyed the body uneasily, his breathing still ragged. Holding his weapon at ready, as if the corpse could still pose some threat, he took another step closer. Using his leg, the large bear turned the body around, staring intently at the feline's face.

A sigh of relief left him as he shook his head, lowering the axe again. _Damn my imagination..._

The sound of incoming figures set his mind on alert again, causing him to whirl around. He relaxed slightly when he realized he was facing three pandas; the remaning three of his party.

„Well?!" he thundered, his voice showing he had still a long way to go before he was calm.

„We... we've lost them," one of them, clearly a female, answered timidly.

„You've _lost_ them! Damn it, woman! _Two_ of them were wounded and you tell me they still managed to get away?!"

The female bear did not falter under his shouting, but she did not retort either. Her eyes were locked on the dead panda's body instead.

„Wounded or not, they're still tigers, Guo," another of the sentries spoke, this time a male. „They were smart to run where the foliage is thickest, making it difficult to use the arrows-"

„Save the excuses for someone who'll care to hear them!"

Silence followed, none of them saying a word. The leader sentry's shoulders were still raising vigorously, but after a few more moments he managed to calm down enough to speak composedly.

„Gang," he addressed the male he interrupted just a moment ago. „Take Shu with you and report to Heng."

„But-" Shu, the female, started to protest, but Guo didn't let her finish.

„Do as I say and do it _now!_" he shouted, the anger back in his voice in full force. „Heng needs to know!" Another pause came as the exasperated bear struggled to regain his calm again. „Send someone back to help us with the bodies... and have them bring some water to get rid of the blood. I don't want any traces left..."

Shu took another glance at the black and white body. Then, with a quick nod, she took off in the direction of the village, Gang beside her.

After they were out of sight, Guo bent down to pick up his mask, putting it back on.

„You're wounded," the remaining sentry pointed out, eyeing his commandant carefully.

Surprise crossed Guo's covert face as he examined himself, finding a few rather deep claw marks. „I've had worse," he muttered indiferently.

„They still bleed alright," the other sentry continued. „You had three of them on you. You should-"

„Stop concerning yourself with a few scratches and stay alert!"

It seemed he would simply not be allowed to calm down that day. The renewed sharpness of his voice caused his subordinate to quickly follow the order, turning around and holding his bow at ready. Strapping his axe to his back, Guo reached for the slain panda's bow and joined the remaining sentry in watching for a possible incoming.

_Over twenty damn years,_ the head sentry lamented mentally, his eyes glancing back to the body of the female tiger for a short moment. _Damn it all... I really may have screwed it up this time..._

* * *

„So... all went well," the goose concluded contentedly, his adorned armor shaking with the chuckle that left his beak. „Good... good."

„I certainly hope it is _good_ enough, _general_," the other male, an elderly tiger, growled dangerously. „Two of ours did not make it back."

„There are always sacrifices," the goose waved his black wing dismissively. „And two is a rather generous number, so I-"

„_Two_ is more than _enough_!" the tiger almost roared, his eyes blazing with anger. Still, despite all the fury in his features, he remained standing still, his hands behind his back. His eyes screamed threat, but his body spoke of discipline. „Our numbers are nowhere near to what they used to be and we are no longer united-!"

„And you will continue to be but a memory, a mere _shadow_ of what you once were for _eternity_ unless you are willing to play your part!"

Silence followed as the two just glared at each other unmovingly, none of them showing signs of faltering, the leaves carried by the autumn wind the only thing interrupting the stillness.

„We will do what is needed," the tiger finally spoke, his voice quiet but his tone still threatening. „I sincerely hope you will play your part as well."

„Have no doubts about that," the general replied with confidence, straightenind his back with pride. The feline's gaze bored into his soul as the tiger stared wordlessly, as if searching for something in the bird's eyes. Just when the general was starting to feel uncomfortable under the gaze, a sly smirk crossed the tiger's lips.

„You're right, I don't doubt that," the feline said, hint of amusement in his tone. „You'll play your part."

The goose frowned, not really liking, nor understanding the tone.

„Very well, then," he said, assuming back his leader stature. „You're to stay off the scene now. Leave the rest to us."

They both turned around with a nod, each going their own way, leaving the secluded clearing in silence. After walking for a while the tiger went to run on all fours, his speed increasing dramatically. Instead of just taking off in the direction of his destination, however, he turned rapidly to his left, pouncing high into the branches, then landing on the ground with a loud thud, his paws clutching the neck of the animal that decided to spy on him.

„You!" he snarled, tightening his grip. „I clearly told you to stay back!"

The female tiger simply stared back in defiance, no traces of fear present.

After a few more moments the male just huffed in annoyance, letting go of her neck and standing up. He turned around and started walking away. The female wasted no second, following right after.

„So," she started, running beside him as they both quickened their pace. „All went according to the plan, huh?"

„Quite," he grumbled, not ceasing his running. „We didn't even really need to provoke. The leading panda was eager enough to strike the moment he saw us."

She paused for a moment, lowering her eyes. Eyes that softened in what seemed like regret. Then, shaking her head, she turned back to her unruly self.

„Was it really worth those lives? Or was it just another _misfortune_ caused by you being so _stubborn_?"

„As if you were any better!" the male exclaimed heatedly, then, lowering his voice, he continued. „Yes, it was worth it."

„How?"

„Because we're going to get back what we've lost."

The female chuckled bitterly in response. „And exactly what is different about it this time? You've been saying that for quite some time, you know."

Those words earned her a furious glare from him. For a moment it looked as if he was going to lunge at her again. He remained running, however, looking back ahead.

„Because the one behind this all has lost perhaps as much as we did."

The answer caused her to frown.

„What do you... but he's dead!"

„The general...," the male feline started, recalling his conversation with the goose. „He had the eyes of stone..."

She almost stumbled, her eyes widening.

„The era of blackbuck will come again," he whispered eagerly, still looking forward. „And ours with it."

* * *

„Ah, lieutenant, there you are."

„Yes, your majesty?" replied the antelope that just entered the general's tent. He was wearing ornamented armor that glistened in the candle light. Still, his was nowhere near as majestic as the armor the goose was wearing.

„You'll send a messanger to the royal palace; there will be a slight change in plans."

The lieutenant merely nodded, waiting for his superior to continue.

„You'll call for reinforcements to replenish the numbers in the unit you'll be leading," the goose general continued, ignoring his subordinate's confused frown. „While I'll take portion of our men and head out in different direction."

„My prince, if I may be so bold-"

„I wouldn't value you so as my right hand and advisor if you weren't... my friend," the avian replied with a smile. „A distress call reached us. Apparently some troublemakers think themselves able to get away with their crimes if hidden well enough."

„Hidden where, your majesty?" the antelope asked, his brow raising in obvious interest.

The general turned his head to a side, smirk appearing on his beak as he gazed at the map on the table beside him. „I believe you've heard the rumors about the Rocky Spikes Trail?"

The antelope could not hide his surprise; the composed, controlled tone of his voice gone for the moment. „But... prince, that is on the borders of the charted territory. And rumors or not, none of us really know what to expect there!"

The general glanced sideways at his friend as his head remained turned to a side. The smirk was slowly leaving his beak.

„You're part of the royal family-"

„Which is why you should respect my decisions, not to mention that I'm your general, as well."

The stern tone the reply was uttered with succeeded in silencing the antelope, resulting in him bowing apologetically. The general turned his head back to fully face his lieutenant, the firmness in his features slowly giving away to a warm smile.

„And was it not you who trained me? You, more than everyone else, should know well that I can take care of myself."

„Of course. My humblest apologies-" the lieutenant started, but stopped when he felt a feathered wing touch his shoulder.

„Enough of this facade; it's not you," the general spoke gently. „I understand your worries, but we cannot tolerate some lowly ruffians, hiding behind masks and dark rumors, successfully threatening the peace of the land we are sworn to protect." He lowered his wing back to his side, sighing somewhat sadly. „And I cannot back away from doing what is right simply because I could be endangering a member of the royal family. I'm the general, this land knows it, but it's only you who truly made me feel that I deserved this, prince or not."

The antelope relaxed slightly, allowing himself a short chuckle. „And I've never been more worried for my life than the day I gave you that scar."

The goose responded with a chuckle of his own, touching the scar on the side of his beak. „That was quite a spar. My uncle was raging, I assure you, but I could not allow him to behead my only true friend; the only animal in the whole palace bold and foolish enough to not care about me being the nephew of the shining emperor himself."

The two of them shared another chuckle, fond memories of days past causing all the formal tension to leave the scene.

„Alright, I'll do as you ask," the antelope said, hints of laughter still present in his voice.

„Please do," the general said with a smile, readjusting his armor and straightening his feathers. „I'll join you as soon as I'm finished."

„Show them who they're dealing with when they decide to harm this land," the antelope spoke, his composure returning. The smile was still present, if a bit grim. „Show them what the Imperial Army is made of."

* * *

His brow furrowed in annoyance as he glared at his fingers, rubbing them against each other as he was in order to get rid of the ink. It didn't work very well, however.

Sighing in defeat, he moved his gaze from his paw to the painting that laid on the ground in front of him. It turned out rather well; he was getting confident with his skills with the brush. Still, he did not smile. As impressive as the painting was, it brought no happiness to his heart.

It was a distressing sight more than anything else. A depiction of a nightmare that kept returning...

Eyeing his creation up and down for one final time, the bear closed his eyes, taking a long, deep breath. The sought results arrived quickly, the meditation allowing him to replay the visions in his mind in detail, to study them, to search through them...

To unlock their meaning...

Before he could dive any deeper, a presence of another caused him to snap back to reality. He heard them before he could even see them, chatting as they were while walking through the palace gardens.

He quickly snatched the painting away, hiding it inside his robe, and replaced it with another: a simple picture of a rising sun.

„Hey, Po! What's up, buddy?"

The panda looked over his shoulder, gazing in the direction the voice came from. He was slightly surprised when he was rewarded with a sight of a young tiger female, but soon enough he noticed the green bug on the feline's shoulder.

„Hey, Mantis. Chun," Po greeted them with a smile on his face, remaining seated on the ground.

„Yeah, hey again. You didn't answer," Mantis scolded, although it was clear the bug meant it playfully.

Po stared back with a confused expression for a moment, as if not understanding. „Oh! Uh, just meditating," he replied when it finally hit him.

„Meditating, huh?" Mantis mused, then hopped from Chun's shoulder onto Po's, noticing the painting on the ground. „Well, a way to spend the lunch break as any other, I guess. Just don't start training late and all, too. One Tigress is enough, y'know."

The panda started to chuckle but he stopped himself, ending up clearing his throat. Mantis just smirked, happy to see his friend being his old self, then jumped off, landing beside the painting. Meanwhile, Chun took a seat beside the bear, smiling innocently.

„Hmm, this isn't half bad," Mantis proclaimed in a serious tone, looking the picture over. „Could use a bit of red, though, sunset and all..."

„Actually, it's supposed to be a dawn, not sunset," Po pointed out. The bug's eyes widened, the embarassment clear on his face as he rubbed the back of his head.

„Oh, err... sorry."

„May I?" the stripped feline asked, gesturing toward the painting.

„Uh, sure," the bear shrugged, sounding a little bit nervous. He watched as Chun picked the illustration up. She then proceeded to study it curiously, holding it above her lap.

„So... what about you and the others?"

„I took Amber Eyes here to your father's restaurant for lunch today," Mantis answered, causing the tiger to smirk amusedly at the nickname. Po found it somewhat surprising that he just noticed the eye colour; Mantis was rather precise with the naming, amber was really the closest thing to it.

„As for the others... I don't really know," he finished with a shrug.

They continued on with their little conversation, not one of them aware of the pair of eyes that watched them from below a tree a bit further away. The figure stood hidden in the shadow with her amrs crossed over her chest, her ears twitching every now and then as she strained them to hear what they were saying.

Then, as her ear twitched in reaction to a different sound, coming not from the three figures in front of her, but from the very treetop above, the tiger spoke in a calm, measured tone.

„I know you're there, Viper."

Not a slightest flinch, not even the tiniest hint of surprise. Unlike with the snake, whose head came out of the leaves, uncoiling a bit from the branch she rested upon.

„I was certain I had it this time," she said, her voice carrying both awe and disappointment. „They're becoming rather frustrating, those ears of yours."

„Natural endowment," Tigress stated indifferently, not taking her eyes from Po and the others for a second.

Viper let out a short sigh, deciding to focus on why she was spying on the feline in the first place. She followed the cat's gaze to the three figures, considering the best way to start.

„I see Chun is getting well acquainted with the others," the reptile tried, but recieved only a nod in reply. It seemed a more efficent conversation starter would be needed.

„So, why are you here? I thought you'd be meditating or something..."

There was a pause so long it seemed there would be no reply.

„Just thinking."

Viper could not stop herself from rolling her eyes, inwardly groaning as she wondered just how much prying would she be forced to do.

„Alright, I could see _that_-" the reptile started, but got no further as Tigress cut her off, sounding a little frustrated.

„Why are you so concerned about _me_ now? _He's_ the troubled one here."

Viper uncoiled her body from the branch a bit more, lowering her head so she was at the feline's eye level. Moving slightly in front of her, she stared intently at her stripped comrade until she looked back. „Because, my dear sister, you are my friend just as he is."

Tigress' eyes softened somewhat, but she remained otherwise unresponding as Viper continued. „So of course I'm concerned about you if I feel you're troubled."

„I'm fine," the tiger master countered after a while, her eyes focused back on the trio.

„You're certainly better than Po at hiding it, but you're not made of stone," Viper continued, still gazing intently at her friend. „And even if there wasn't the matter with him acting so... unlike himself, there's still the thing that you went through some rather dramatic family issues lately."

Tigress continued to stare ahead with unmoving expression. Long enough to cause Viper to consider giving up. Just as the snake glanced sideways, about to say her goodbyes and leave, the feline sighed tiredly.

„I admit it had me a little... upset at first, but not so anymore," Tigress spoke softly, gazing downard. „I actually felt like I was getting near achieving the Inner Peace."

„The Inner Peace?" Viper asked, obviously surprised.

„Yes," Tigress nodded. „Po has never really told us exactly _how_ he achieved it, but I figured it had to do with getting over the unanswered questions about his family... I believed I was on my way to reach it, especially so after making peace with Shifu."

„So... have you..."

The feline shook her head . „How can I, when he's so... how can _he_ remain able to achieve that state of mind when he's obviously so careworn?"

„So it's just him, then," Viper concluded softly, recieving a sharp glare as a reply. Tigress did not hold it for long, however, ending up sighing and moving her gaze back to the panda. The wordless reply was more than enough of a confirmation for the snake.

„Hah! Nah, you're just saying that," the panda's bashful chuckle carried through the garden, reaching the two female masters, making them focus their attention on what was going on.

„No, I mean it," Chun insisted. „You're really good at this. Perhaps you could even give me lessons?"

„Uh, I don't know," Po replied shyly. „I think you should ask Crane; he's much better at this than I am."

„Hey, don't be so shy, big guy!" Mantis encouraged the bear. „You could use a student of your own, anyway!"

„What do you mean? I already have students."

„You mean the little bunnies you taught the 'Staying-Still-for-a-Really-Long-Time Technique'?"

„Uh, err, I-" Po started, but stopped when he felt a paw on his left shoulder.

„How about cooking lessons, then?"

Viper glanced back at Tigress just in time to see the frown forming on her face. A thought suddenly crossed her mind, bringing back past speculations...

„They're getting along rather well, don't you think?"

The simple, innocently uttered question celebrated success as the reptile took notice of how the frown deepened slightly, the feline's tail making the tiniest twitch.

_Oh gods, could he really have been right?_ Viper's mind raced, contemplating on how far she should go in order to confirm the theory.

„Come to think of it, I was considering asking Po for some lessons on cooking myself. I always enjoyed cooking with my sisters..." her voice trailed off as she glanced sideways, subtly studying the tiger for further reactions. When the feline lowered her arms to her sides, straightening her back and raising her chin, Viper began to fear she might have gone too far.

Her fear was soon replaced by confusion as Tigress turned on her heels and started walking away.

„Where are you going?"

Tigress stopped, turning her head slightly, almost as if contemplating the answer.

„I'm going to speak with Shifu."

„Why?"

„We should discuss it with him," Tigress answered after a short hesitation, gazing at nothing in particular. „If po won't tell _us_, then he should have at least enough respect for his master."

Viper's eyes widened when the realization hit her. She immediately uncoiled herself from the tree, landing in the soft grass, and slithered toward her comrade.

„Tigress, wait," she said urgently, yet quietly, not wanting to alert the others of their presence. „You'll just end up making him feel that we don't trust him. We must let him tell us_ on his own_."

„And how much more time is that going to take?" the tiger hissed, her frustration evident. She was berating mentally, not missing how similar this was to her conversations with Crane. „It's been dragging on for too long and Master must be getting suspicious, too."

„That he may, but I believe he is on my side with this," Viper countered, although gently. „Think about it. Since your return, he hasn't addressed the matter of leadership, nor did anyone else. None of us want to make Po think that we doubt him. He blamed himself for the fact that you left, doing his best to stand up to the standarts you set."

Tigress lowered her gaze, not saying a word.

„What if he thought that since you're back we no longer consider him the leader, that all his efforts were for nothing? He-"

„_Fine,_" Tigress growled, interrupting the snake. „But what should we do, then? Do you propose we just _wait?_"

Viper winced, perhaps more at the feline's tone than at the question itself. „Well... I don't... you haven't got any new ideas about what's behind it all?" she asked, gazing back at their comrades and guest, hoping they weren't spotted.

Tigress didn't answer. She just stared into distance, recalling the night when they were watching the shooting stars.

_I wish I was not a panda..._

The line echoed in her head. She might have had an idea of what was going on, but she wasn't sure how to go about it. Before she realized it, she dozed off, the single line bringing back memories from days long past...

_I wish I was not a monster..._

„Tigress?"

The question made her snap back to reality, staring dumbly at the snake.

„Sorry, I must have gotten lost in thought," Tigress explained, feeling uncomfortable under the snake's inquisitive stare.

„Well, maybe we-"

„_What?!_"

The shout caused both of the female masters to snap their heads to the direction it came from. The bear was looking at Mantis with a shock on his face, disbelief and slight amusement lining his tone.

„You went to eat at my father's restaurant and had no money with you? Seriously?"

„Hey, I don't have many pockets on me to carry money in!" the insect defended loudly. „Besides, we worked it out, I'm his son's friend and all, so he let it go."

„There's no way in the word I'm going to believe that."

„He had to service the customers during the lunch rush," Chun revealed with a smirk on her face.

„_Hey!_"

„Now _that_ I believe."

„Yeah," Mantis sighed in defeat. „Your dad is really... something," the bug finished, then his eyes widened notably, as if just reminded of something. „Oh! I almost forgot! Your dad wanted us to send you down to him!"

„Huh? Why?"

„Don't know," Mantis shrugged. „We were already on the street, heading for the stairs, when he came out of the restaurant and asked us to tell you this. He sounded rather urgent, though."

„And you're telling me _just_ now?"

„Uh-"

He got no further as the bear interrupted him with a frustrated groan, already standing up and running off. „Just explain it to Shifu, alright?"

„Uh, sure!"

Chun let out a hearty chuckle, obviously amused by the scene, but she stopped laughing as soon as she noticed the green bug frowning at her.

„What?"

„You know you could have reminded me of it."

* * *

„Dad?" Po called out upon entering the restaurant, panting from the exertion of running, and stumbling, down the stairs. „Dad!"

„Oh, son! It's so good to see you!" mister Ping exclaimed joyously, hugging his son to the best of his ability.

„Thanks, dad," the panda said, returning the hug. „Mantis said you needed me for something."

„Oh, the small, green one! Some nerve he has! Coming here without money – would you believe that? Who does he think I am?"

„_Dad_, I'm sure he did not mean it as insult," the bear coaxed. „So what did you need me for?"

„Oh, of course!" the elderly goose said. „There's someone to see you. Normally I would have just told them to leave, saying that if they don't want to order anything they have no business crowding my restaurant, but when I recognized her-"

„Her? Who is it?"

„The lovely leopard lady you spent the festival with," the goose answered, going back to chopping the vegetable on the counter. „She seemed a bit too... jumpy, but who am I to say 'no' to the lady that my son enjoys spending time with," he concluded, a sly smile on his beak.

„Song?" Po asked almost incredulously. „Where is she?"

„Oh, I told her to wait upstairs since she seemed reluctant to stay here in the open. Poor girl, she could really use a bath. Maybe you shou- son?"

Mister Ping blinked a few times, realizing his son was no longer standing with him in the kitchen. The sound of loud steps on the stairs answered his questions; the panda was already running upstairs.

_Huh, so impatient! _the goose thought, smiling again. _They grow up so fast..._

* * *

Mister Ping wasn't really wrong when he said that Song could use a bath. Her fur was a mess, matted in various places, wet with sweat and stained with mud. Exhaustion and panic written all over her features.

Still, with the horrified expression on his face, Po had somehow managed to look _worse_.

„F-for real?" he stammered, unable to believe... struggling to understand...

His heart sank even deeper when the leopardess nodded in response.

„Yes. I don't really know how or why it happened, but...," she trailed off, being far from calm herself. The fact that she was alone with him in his room did nothing to help the situation either. Still, she thought it was better than being outside, given the current circumstances. „It happened so fast... they need your help, Po. _We_ need your help; the Ladies are in it now as well."

Po managed only a nod, sitting down wordlessly on the floor, his mind racing with questions. As much as he tried, he could come up with no answers.

„Wait here," he spoke silently after he regained enough of his composure. Song watched him worriedly as he left the room; he looked even more devastated than the moment she assisted Su in stealing the Dragon Chalice. She closed her eyes and shook her head, forcing the memories away. When she opened her eyes again, she saw Po carrying a bucket of water, a towel, and a bowl of steaming noodles.

„Here," he said, placing the bucket on the floor and handing her the bowl and the towel. „I have to go to the palace; wait here until I return. Should you need anything, ask my dad."

„A-alright," Song replied hesitantly. She remained standing in the same spot, frozen, until he left again and closed the door behind him. All the while not saying another word or even looking at her. Once he was gone, she slumped to the floor, somehow managing not to spill all of the bowl's contents.

There hadn't been a time when she doubted her decisions more than then.

* * *

_Alright, stay cool, keep walking...,_ Po kept saying inside his head, walking through the palace courtryard, carrying a large crate in his arms. _You got this, no one's around... GAH! Why is there no one around?! If they were here they could force me to spill the beans and I wouldn't have to worry about not telling them!_

The bear sighed, glancing at the sky. _But that way they'd see I was considering not telling them and running away... dude, not cool... Just tell them! Go back and tell them, they're your friends!_

He turned around and took a few steps back before stopping again, the mental fight continuing. _Exactly! They're your friends! Keep them out of this! You messed up enough by involving Song!_

He turned back toward the gates again, letting out another sigh. The others were probably still at the kitchen, finishing their dinner. As far as they were concerned, he was just going to his dad's to help him with something. Or so the panda thought, hoping he sounded convincing enough when telling them the lie.

_Lying... just when did I start doing that?_ he asked himself, shaking his head in obvious frustration. _I wish Tigress just popped out of nowhere and forced me to tell the truth or somethi-_

„Po?"

_Ah! I take it back! I TAKE IT BACK!_ he screamed in his mind as he whirled around, somehow managing not to actually cry out in surprise.

„Are you alright?" the feline asked, her head tilted to a side in curiousity.

„Y-yeah," the bear stuttered. _Make her disappear! Come on! Why isn't it working all of a sudden? _Deciding he had no sort of wish-fulfilling powers, he continued to answer. „I... just didn't know you were here."

„Well, it _is _rather dark," she remarked. „I'll repeat myself: are you alright?"

„W-why wouldn't I be?"

„You seem rather... pale," the tiger declared, eyeing him up and down. „You seemed rather uneasy all afternoon actually, ever since returning from the village."

„I, uh... dad wanted me to try a new soup, and...," he started, cursing himself mentally for lying again. „Please don't tell him I said this, but... it wasn't exactly good."

„You could have made yourself some tea; the herbs would have helped."

„I guess I could have," he replied sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck with one paw, almost dropping the crate in the process.

„Po... what's in the crate?"

He met her inquisitive stare with a blank expression, standing wordlessly for a few moments before readjusting his grip on the wooden box so he would be able to hold it with one arm. Then, using the other arm to open it, he revealed the contents.

„Spices," Tigress stated in a neutral tone, looking at the numerous containers in the crate she remembered seeing many times in the palace kitchen.

„Yeah," Po nodded, closing it again. „I wanted to add some of them to the soup to, y'know, fix it. I hoped I wouldn't hurt dad's feelings this way."

Tigress nodded her understanding, but remained eyeing the panda curiously, as if still determining whether to believe him or not.

„Why the secrecy about it, though?" she finally asked, placing her paws behind her back.

„I, uh... I know there's something about taking things out of the palace without permission, and..."

„It's not technically stealing, but you still should-"

„I know, but come on!" Po urged, rising his voice a little. „This is practically an emergency! Dad could food-poison the whole village unless I do something quickly!"

„Alright," she replied with a sigh, gazing at the ground, seemingly considering what to do next. „Is there something else troubling you?" she asked, still looking downward.

„What do you mean?"

„I mean," she elaborated, speaking softly and raising her head to meet his gaze again. „Is there something else... you want to talk about?"

She frowned a little when she noticed his reaction. Or lack thereof, more like. He stood unmoving, gazing at her with expression that said nothing. After a while, he slowly placed the crate on the ground by the edge of a nearby terrace, then sat down resting his back against it. Tigress took the cue and sat next to him, waiting for him to start speaking.

„I...," he began, hesitating. „I was wondering... how is it with us and... answering the authorities?"

She frowned confusedly, not really understanding the question.

„I mean, we follow the principles of Kung Fu and the Master's Code and all... and there's the Council, but... how is it with us and the rulers? Or the emperor?"

Tigress waited for a moment before answering, asking herself why would he ask that in the first place.

„As you said, we follow the principles set by Master Oogway, doing what is right. Which is essentially what each ruler should do," she answered, sounding as a teacher explaining something to his students. „But at the same time, we are part of the land we protect – its citizens. And as such, we are bound by its laws. We cannot deny them, nor the emperor."

Po bobbed his head, rubbing his knees with his paws. „Yeah, but if... let's say... the emperor did something that would be against what we know to be right... what should we do?"

The feline's frown deepened as her confusion at the panda's questions remained, but then a thought crossed her mind.

„Are you referring to the War at the Stone Edge Mountains?"

„Yeah! Kind of..."

Tigress allowed herself to sigh again, rethinking her words. „That was an extreme case, Po, where only the bravest people who knew what was right could face the tyranny of that time."

„I know, but..." the bear trailed off, hesitating. The issue bothered him for some reason, it seemed, but the feline still couldn't tell why. Deciding she would need to dug a little deeper, she continued.

„China wasn't always united as it is now, Po. It's something achieved after long years of striving. Master Oogway himself was one of the people who strived for this ideal, relying a lot on _trust_. That's where things failed at back then, but understand this: the emperor is a man with an unimaginable amount of responsibility resting on his shoulder, and with great many things constantly on his mind. This position isn't given to just anyone, especially so after the war. It's also one of the reasons for the existence of the Masters' Council."

She looked at him, awaiting some kind of reaction. He provided only another wordless nod, as he was visibly going over her words, letting them sink in.

„Why is this troubling you?" she asked after giving him enough time.

He looked at her, then went back to staring at nothing in particular. „While you were gone, I... had to lead in your stead. I studied some scrolls in order to... to make myself more suited for the role, and this... kinda..." he groaned, pinching his nose. „I just had hard time picturing myself in the situation, having to decide like that... not to mention that being the Dragon Warrior... what would you do?"

„That is... difficult to answer," Tigress spoke after some hesitation. „As you said, it's difficult to imagine yourself in the situation in the first place. And even then, imagining is just one thing, while actually doing it is completely different. I..." she paused, swallowing. „I always took pride in abiding my duty, doing what was expected of me as a warrior...," she hung her head, looking at the ground. „Some would say that overly so."

Hearing that caused Po to look back at her, his protective nature kicking in. Rather on instinct than anything else he outstretched his left arm, intending to place his paw on her shoulder. Mere inches away from her, however, a painful sensation ran through him, by now all too familiar visions flashing in front of his eyes. He immediately brought his paw back to his lap, doing his best to resist the urge to grip it.

_Just what's up with these visions? Is it some kind of warning...?_

Although her eyes were focused on the ground, she felt the hesistance, causing her to bite her lip as she felt a not so slight pang in her chest. She was brought out of it, though, when the panda uttered words she hasn't heard from him since the moment he said them for the first time.

„Hey, Mei-Lien," he said softly, bringing himself to softly grasp her shoulder despite his gut screaming at him to pull away for some reason. „Don't sweat it. As far as I'm concerned, it just makes you more awesome."

She turned her head to look at him, her eyes like nothing he was used to see in them. „Do you really think so?"

„Yes," he said in a tone that showed he meant it. „Symbol of dedication, remember?"

She stared at him unmoving for a little longer, the strange glint in her eyes slowly starting to make him feel uneasy. And then, she shifted in her position and started inching forward to the bear. He didn't need to be plagued by mysterious visions and unfounded pains in his limbs to feel nervous at that moment. He gritted his teeth as he did the best he could to not let the nightmares take over this time, baiting his breath as she placed her paw on his arm, moving closer and closer until she was hugging him, resting her head on his shoulder.

Almost coughing out the air he was holding in, he hugged her back, not wanting to ruin the moment.

„Thanks," Tigress mumbled into his fur, barely above a whisper. After staying like that for a whole minute she pushed away enough to look him in the eyes. „And don't worry. While what your head comes up with tends to be rather confusing...," she slowly moved her paw to his chest, letting it rest there for a moment, feeling his heartbeat. „_This_ has never let us down... and I know you'll always do what is _right_."

Po could not stop himself from smiling at the deja-vu. „Thanks," he replied, feeling almost relaxed. Almost.

_I hope you're right... I pray you are..._

„It's getting late, you should head to the village while you still can," she suddenly said, standing up.

„Y-yeah," the panda stammered, standing up himself and picking up the crate. He turned to the feline, the smile still present on his face, if a little smaller. „Good night... I guess."

Smiling as well, and for once more than the panda, Tigress nodded. „Yeah, good night. And Po, don't be afraid to come to us when there's something bothering you."

And with that she turned around and walked away. Po watched hear leave for a few more moments before turning around himself, heading for the gate. Opening it just enough for him to fit through, he walked outside, closing the door behind him. It took a lot of effort to successfully fight off the urge to groan, as he feared she could still hear him. He could not stop the tear that rolled down his cheek, however, as it landed on the crate he was holding.

How did the things turn out the way they did, he wondered. He decided it didn't matter, though, for yesterday was history. What mattered was _now_. And _now_, he had to decide... oh perhaps he already did.

Urging himself to move, he started walking down the, now more so than ever before, seemingly endless staircase.

With each step he took, he questioned himself, his decision. Every other step the answer was different, but he remained walking forward, not looking back.

It went on the whole way down. He could swear it never lasted so long and at the same time he was surprised he found himself at the end when he did. He barely noticed how wet the top of the wooden box was by the time he reached his father's house.

And the hardest part was still to come... lying to his father.

„Oh, Po! Where have you been? You know it's rude to leave the lady waiting," mister Ping spoke from the kitchen, the restaurant already free of any customers.

„Sorry," the bear shrugged sheepishly. „I got held up at the palace."

The goose shook his head disapprovingly, then, looking back at his son, he noticed the wooden box he was carrying. „Son, what is that?"

„Just... a few things for Song," Po answered, his mouth going uncomfortably dry.

„Oh, presents! My boy is such a romantic!" mister Ping exclaimed excitedly. „Well, go, go! Don't leave her waiting any longer, son!" he urged, pushing his son toward the stairs, not really noticing how the groans of protest seemed so much weaker than what was usual for the bear.

After a short while the panda and the leopardess descended down the stairs, both looking rather uneasy.

„Have fun," mister Ping said as they were leaving the restaurant, his enthusiasm still not leaving him.

Not even a dozen steps from the building the bear couldn't hold it anymore. He quickly placed the crate on the ground, turning back.

„Just a minute," he muttered as he entered the restaurant again, leaving Song standing alone in the street. Mister Ping was just about to walk up the stairs, heading toward his bedroom, when he heard his son walk in.

„Po? What is it, son?"

„Just... wanted to say goodbye," the bear squeezed out hesistantly. His father looked at him sympathetically, patting him on his arm.

„Don't be silly, son, you're not going anywhere," he gently scolded, a fatherly smile on his beak. „Don't be nervous, just know that everything will be fine and that I love you, alright?"

„Thanks, dad," Po replied, embracing the goose in a hug. „I love you, too."

„I know, son. I know," the father soothed, still in the bear's embrace.

Putting him back on the ground and thanking the night for helping him hide the tears that threatened to fall, the bear went out to the street again. „Alright, let's go."

They walked without saying a word, each going through their own thoughts. It wasn't until the village was a good mile behind them that the panda stopped, putting down the crate and opening it. He picked up a few spices and placed them aside, revealing what was hidden beneath them: two simple brown cloaks, one notably larger than the other, a straw hat and a backpack containing some rations and medical supplies.

Song looked around, seeming confused. „I don't understand," she voiced her concerns. „Aren't the others coming with us?"

„No," Po stated plainly, putting the larger cloak and the hat on. Once he was dressed up, the brown cloth successfully hiding the green robe underneath along with making it difficult to tell what his species was, he handed Song the other cloak, leaving the crate and the spices lying on the ground.

„But... why?"

„I am the Dragon Warrior; that's gotta count for something," he muttered, readjusting his hat. „And if I end up forced to fight the Imperial Army, I'll do it on my own. I endangered enough people as it is."

Song stared back at Po. Po she could barely recognize. He looked at her with eyes that spoke of sorrow, but at the same time they radiated confidence... and determination. _Was it there all this time?_ she wondered, nodding her understanding.

„Lead the way, then," he said, repeating one single line in his mind as they started walking.

_Don't look back... just don't look back..._

**A/N: Thank you for reading! As always I'd appreciate if you voiced your opinion, perhaps even more so this time, considering I'm reaching some dramatic points here in this story. I ask only one thing: just be honest. Praise, criticiqe... both helps. **

**Also, this chapter makes it official: HoL is to be considered a prequel to this story now. For those of you confused by this statement, I'm referring to the 'symbol of dedication' line. I'd recommend reading it if you haven't yet (Hall of Love, I mean); it explains the little scene a bit and also sheds some light on what's going on.**

**As a side note... I'm seriously considering starting a one-shot series. HoL, The Chase and Of Heroes and Their Burden won't be part of it, seeing as HoL is no longer a one-shot and The Chase won't be either. As for Of Heroes... I -might- continue that one, too, but... I will leave it as it is for now...**

**Now don't worry about this slowing the updates of this story... because it will slow down anyway. Let's be fair, the summer is ending and the semester starts soon... actually, my FIRST semester, so... yeah. I'm not going to stop writting this; rather otherwise. I'm pretty sure I'll need something to help me relax and unwind, and writting these fanfics actually kind of does that for me... I write beceause it brings me joy, alright? And that's not gonna change any time soon... certainly not if you keep reviewing!**

**So, please, bear with me, be well and R&R!**


	12. Searching In Reflection

**A/N: Greetings once again! This chapter may seem rather short, at least compared to the previous two. The reason is simple: it's a long chapter split in two. And the reason for that is that I don't really have much of a 'Inner Peace' right now, which makes me unable to focus as much on writting these as I'd want to. As such I'm twice as afraid of messing things up, in stories and other matters both, so I decided that I'd rather take smaller, careful steps where it'd be easier to pick up the mistakes. And yes, I mean you. Please, let me know of anything you find wrong. This chapter is in large part focused on Tigress and... while I'm certainly not saying that the other character's are easier to work with... the striped feline simply is the one I'm most afraid of. So, be it good or bad, your opinion would be greatly appreciated. Thanks.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kung Fu Panda**

**Searching In Reflection**

The whole valley was covered under a veil of gray, the gloom brought by the raining clouds causing all the colours to grow dim. The only brightness in the scene came from the feline's fiery eyes as she stood unmoving on the muddy road, glaring at a simple wooden crate and a few spice jars scattered around it. Water continued to pour down, heavy and loud, yet Tigress seemed unfazed by it all, no matter how drenched she already was. Lightning flashed on the horizon, the echoing thunder following mere seconds later, but she remained standing still as a statue, despite the fact that emotions raged inside her. Confusion, sadness... anger.

A sound of flapping wings cut through the splashing of the falling water as the avian landed few steps behind her, the look in his eyes reflecting how frustrated he was with the weather, as well as with the reason why they were out in the open rather than hidden in the palace, warm and dry.

,,Nothing," Crane stated plainly as he glanced around, taking in the sight of the dark sky, covered by clouds as far as he could see.

Tigress acknowledged his report with a mere nod, her eyes still locked on the items lying in front of her. The feathered master eyed her uneasily, the recent events along with what a certain snake dared to call 'revelations' causing him to feel actually concerned for the tiger. Perhaps even more than for the panda. That is, until he was found.

„I suppose you don't have anything either," he asked carefully, trying to sound at least a bit calmer than he actually was. The fact that it seemed as if she hadn't moved the whole time he was searching through the valley did not exactly help.

Tigress sook her head in reply. „The rain has managed to wash away all traces... we can't even really tell which way he's taken like this," she stated in even voice, lifting her gaze to the horizon. The frown was not leaving her face.

Using one of his talons, Crane readjusted his hat, desperately trying to come up with some answers. Seeing as things were, he was slowly starting to admit to himself that the slow, almost passive approach may have not been the best path to take.

The chirping announcing Mantis's arrival brought him out of his thoughts. There wasn't even a need to ask; the expression on the green bug's face made it clear enough what the answer would be.

„No traces of him anywhere in the village," Mantis informed in unusually quiet voice. „Nothin' in his old room either, other than a bit of fur that confirmed what Po's dad said."

„How is he handling it?" Crane asked, honestly worried about the old goose. The avian would have preferred if they never let him know of his son's disappearance, but the circumstances were against them. The restaurant was where the panda was supposedly headed to and subsequently it was the place where he was last seen.

„Viper's trying to comfort him," Mantis answered, jumping to where Crane was standing, using the shelter provided by the bird's body to shield himself from the rain.

„Good. We need to ensure that word about his disappearance doesn't get out," Tigress spoke, her tone still empty and measured. She crossed her arms over her chest, still gazing into the distance, piercing the landscape with her blazing eyes as if it were an enemy.

„Might be hard, the poor guy's decimated," Mantis sighed ruefully, rubbing the back of his head. „Up until this point he believed his big boy went on a date yesterday. Imagine that."

A silent, yet still sharp growl followed the bug's words, causing him and Crane to snap their heads in the feline's direction. She had her eyes closed, taking a deep breath in obvious attempt to quickly regain her composure. Mantis took a step back, while Crane narrowed his eyes in thought. What seemed so absurd to him just weeks ago was now becoming hard to deny.

„We can't let our enemies know that he's mising," the feline continued, acting as if the little flare didn't happen. „Too many people out there could find themselves bold enough to use the opportunity. Not to mention that the still present gorilla threat leaves us with our hands tied for the moment."

„You think he planned it that way?" Mantis asked, bothered by the idea that their panda friend would escape when duty didn't allow them to pursue him.

Tigress tightened the grip on her arms, her frown deepening. „For his own sake, I hope not." Kneeling down, she started picking up the spices and placing them into the crate while uttering commands to her comrades. „Mantis, you stay with Viper. Crane and I are going back to report to Shifu."

Both of them nodded. Mantis proceeded to immediately head for the village. Crane, however, lingered, waiting for the feline to finish picking up the things from the ground. When she stood up, holding the crate in her paws, she raised her brow questioningly, obviously confused by the bird's actions. He was never one to prefer walking, and although she knew that flying in the rain was uncomfortable for him, Tigress would still expect him to want to get back to the palace as fast as possible. The only remaning option was that he had something to ask...

„You don't have anything, then?"

She started walking toward the mountain stairs, shaking her head. „I already told you; the rain has made it close to impossible to track him down."

„I didn't mean physically," Crane decided to elaborate, walking beside the feline. „I'm asking whether you have any idea where he went."

„What makes you think I'd know anything?" she spoke silently, her tone bordering on anger. „He did not trust me anymore than he did to you and the others. He _lied_ to me like he did to everyone."

Whether intended or not, the voice carried more emotion than the avian was used to expect from her. He was getting nervous; this wasn't a situation he was used to face. Handling Mantis's and Monkey's quirks or Po's stumbling was one thing, but this was something he'd rather avoid.

„Tigress, we don't even know if-"

„We don't know _anything_!" she cut in, her gaze still focused ahead. „We just waited as you and Viper insisted and now he's gone! And we don't have anything but the lies he told us!" Her voice was quiet as she did not want to be heard by any possible passerby, but it still sounded harsh and heated enough.

„What lies?"

She stopped in her tracks at the question, turning her head to look at the avian. He was looking straight back at her, seemingly paying no mind to how drenched he was.

„What lies?" he repeated the question. „What did the two of you talk about before he left?"

Tigress hesitated for a moment, almost as if surprised by the bird's perception, then resumed walking.

„We discussed the War at the Stone Edge Mountains. He was... he _claimed_ he was troubled by the thought of having to decide between obeying the governor and doing what is... right," she answered, the anger completely leaving her voice with the last words. Her frown deepened, however, as she started to realize what Crane was aiming at. There was more to the conversation than a simple lie to lead them astray.

„I see," he muttered silently, his eyes hidden under his hat. Tigress turned her head in his direction again while still walking, anger and confusion making its way back to her tone.

„See what? I don't see how it explains where he went."

„It doesn't," he explained thoughtfully. „The way I see it, he used the war as a cover for the real subject; he was asking you what to do while not telling you what it was about."

She kept walking on, but her eyes grew wide as her mind raced, recalling the whole conversation from yesterday's evening in a new light.

„Tigress," Crane spoke, sounding urgent. „What did you answer him?"

They reached the bottom of the stairs. The feline hesitated for but a moment before she started walking up the mountain, recalling her words. „I didn't really get to fully answer the question. I-"

„_What did you say?_" he interrupted her, putting emphasis on each word and speaking slowly, as if to a scolded child. This resulted in Tigress stopping and turning to fully face the avian, glaring at him.

They stayed like that for a while, none of them willing to back down in the stare-down. In the end it was Crane who faltered, although he did not back down. „I'm just trying to figure this out."

Tigress remained unmoving for a little longer. Then, turning around and continuing up the stairs, she spoke, „I told him I always took pride in abiding my duty." Her tone was plain, but it lacked its usual strenght.

The next several steps none of them spoke. „So," Crane started, coming to a conclusion, „either he decided it was his duty to leave without telling us..."

„Or he believed that telling us would jeopardize whatever it is he's doing, because it would be our duty to stop him," the feline finished for him, sighing tiredly. „I swear, when I get my hands on him..."

„L-let's just get to the palace first," Crane stopped her, not really wishing to hear the list of the painful things the feline was about to do to the bear.

She just nodded wordlessly, quickening their pace slightly. They finished the rest of the stairs in silence, each going through their own thoughts.

* * *

The raining has calmed down slightly, but did not stop. The valley remained gloomy under the clouds of gray, as did the mood of the masters of the Jade Palace. All honest attempts at continuing their training routines and keeping their minds clear were failing; yet another clear proof of just how much has the Dragon Warrior changed their lives. He was a part of the palace, an important part. And now, being gone, it showed more than ever.

After the rather unfruitful morning training the Five found themselves in the kitchen with Jia and Chun, the latter one offering to cook for them. She was one of the very few, or rather the only one, who managed to remain cheerful despite the situation.

„I swear guys, you're making the soup taste bitter even for me with the sour looks on your faces."

„Sorry," Monkey said toward the young feline with a halfhearted chuckle. „It's really good, though. Almost as good as... uh..."

Chun raised her gaze from her lunch toward the primate as his voice trailed off, noticing the sad and embarassed look on his face. Growing annoyed, she forgot her meal for a moment and crossed her arms over her chest, the frown on her face resembling that of her cousin.

„You're impossible. Isn't he the great Dragon Warrior?" she urged, raising her arms for emphasis. „He can take care of himself, right? I mean, how stupid he'd have to be to get himself into some kind of danger he wouldn't be able to handle on his-"

„Oh dear," Mantis cut in grimly, his head hung down. An awkward moment of silence followed, the only sound being heard was that of Monkey's palm impacting with his own face.

Rolling her eyes, Chun continued. „If you're that worried about him, then why don't you go after him?"

„We can't," Mantis answered. „We're to stay on alert until the gorilla threat is resolved; we can't just leave the valley."

„Well, he disagrees," she retorted, recieving a glare from Tigress.

„It's not that simple. We have responsibility to protect the people here. Not to mention that us searching for him would help spread the the word of his disappearance, further endangering the valley," the tiger master denounced in a firm tone, seemingly annoyed by her cousins's behaviour, although inwardly she wished she could search for the bear.

„And we don't even know where he went," added Viper sadly, stirring the soup in her bowl with her tail wrapped around her spoon. „Master Shifu has contacted some people he knows to be discreet enough about it, but we have the whole of China to search through..."

With ever worsening mood, Tigress rose from her chair and turned to leave the kitchen.

„Where are you going?" Viper quickly asked, worried about the feline.

„I'm going to meditate," she said plainly, barely glancing back at the reptile as she walked away. Another moment of silence followed until it was Chun who spoke again.

„So... I assume she's not going to eat that?" she indicated toward the no longer present feline's still half full bowl.

Mantis snorted in amusement, although his eyes didn't have the glint. „It's really hard to believe you two are family. I'd really think tigers can't be cheery like you are if you hadn't come."

Chun glanced with a frown to her side, looking at Jia who just stared at the door Tigress disappeared through. The elder tiger's face was firmly set, like that of her daughter usually was. The eyes told a different story, though.

„Someone has to..." the younger feline muttered, barely above a whisper.

„What?" Mantis asked, having not heard her well enough.

„Nothing," she said with a shake of her head, standing up with her and Tigress' bowl in her paws. „Anybody up for seconds?"

* * *

As versed as she was in meditating, finding her center and managing to calm herself fairly quickly, she still found no solace. Questions remained unanswered, gaps remained empty. As such it did not really bother her that Viper managed to find her; not that she was hidden or anything, sitting at one of the terraces of the palace with the roof protecting her from what was remaining of the slowly disappearing rain.

„You're overly worried," the feline stated with her eyes still closed despite the fact that she was no longer even trying to meditate.

„Perhaps," answered the snake, slowly slithering to rest beside the tiger. „But can you blame me?"

Tigress opened her eyes, but rather than glancing at her friend, she kept them focused ahead.

„I... talked with Crane," Viper continued with a little hesitation.

„Of course you did," Tigress replied, closing her eyes again. Her tone didn't carry any hint of anger or spite. She sounded relaxed, but Viper doubted that she truly was.

„About that talk you two had yesterday...," Viper started after reconsidering her words long enough, but stopped when the feline let out a tired sigh, opening her crimson eyes again.

„I should have known better... to think I even encouraged him... I wouldn't think he'd decide on something like that based on _my_ opinion of..." the feline trailed off, sighing again. Situation like this really wasn't mentioned in the Kung Fu scrolls she'd read.

„Well, that part is not really that surprising," Viper mused, earning a questioningly raised brow from the tiger. „What? _You're_ the one he's chosen as his role model."

Tigress scoffed, moving her gaze away from the snake. „Abiding duty... and leaving without a word... talk about the irony here."

Viper allowed herself a smirk, if a bit grim, recalling the rather rare times when the Master of the Tiger Style let loose her rebellious side. Like the time she went alone to face Tai Lung...

With another thought crossing her mind, the reptile mustered her courage, preparing herself to ask the question she'd wanted to ask for quite some time.

„Tigress, about him, you..."

„I don't mean to be rude, Viper," Tigress interupted her, closing her eyes again, seemingly resuming her meditation. „But I'd like to be alone now."

„I understand that, but-" the reptile tried to press on, but wasn't allowed to.

„Please do as she says, Master Viper," Jia cut in as she suddenly appeared behind them, her approach somehow unnoticed by the two warriors. Viper's head snapped in the elder tiger's direction, her surprise evident. Tigress merely turned hear head slowly to glance over her shoulder, her face remaining calm. „This is a matter of a tiger pride."

Viper hesitated for a moment. Then, with a few silent parting words, she nodded and slithered away, leaving the two felines alone.

They were just staring silently at each other, Tigress still sitting on the floor, Jia standing with her arms crossed over her chest. The elder tiger looked just like her daughter did when she was scolding Po for something. The fact that the Kung Fu master found herself at the recieving end did nothing to please her.

„Mother, I think you misunderstood-"

„I think you misunderstood _me_, my dear," Jia interrupted firmly, her face remaining neutral. „I wished to have a word with you. Between four eyes."

„I'd prefer if-"

„_Mei Lien,_" Jia urged softly, silencing the younger tiger immediately. „I did not come here to scold. I'm here to help."

Tigress' eyes softened somewhat, but she said nothing. She just watched wordlessly as Jia stepped forward and took a seat beside her, mimicking her daughter's position somewhat.

„I know I hadn't been here for you for a... long... time, but I am your mother," Jia continued, her tone now notably more gentle. „And who else are you supposed to talk to when you refuse to confide in your friends?"

„I'm... confused," Tigress faltered a bit after a short inner struggle.

Jia frowned in response, her eyes narrowing knowingly. „So... you still refuse to accept the truth?"

„What truth?" Tigress asked cooly, her face emotionless. That alone was more of a give away for the elder tiger than the daughter realized.

„Don't give me this act," Jia said firmly, seeming unamused. „Despite my age, my eyes remain sharp enough. And given the situation... they're probably sharper than yours right now."

Tigress shot her mother a glare, highly displeased by the words. „Are you implying that I'm perhaps _blind_ to the truth for some reason?"

„Yes."

The short, indifferently uttered answer caused the younger feline to growl dangerously. Rather than replying in the same manner, however, Jia smirked. This seemed to infuriate Tigress even more.

„Growl all you want," Jia spoke calmly, almost smugly. „But don't forget that, Kung Fu warrior or not, I have _mastered_ this kind of thing long ago. Unlike you."

Tigress huffed in irritation, turning her head to a side. Her tail was lashing.

Jia's smirk slowly faded, her tone turning gentle again. „I remember acting exactly the way you are... admitting will make it easier, you know."

„What's the point there?" Tigress questioned, sounding upset and refusing to look at the other feline. „You seem to be sure that you know _exactly_ what's going on."

„I did not mean to me," Jia corrected, not intimidated by her daughter's anger for a second. „I meant admitting it to _yourself_."

The words seemed to work as the tiger master turned to face her mother again, her features softening. After looking into each other's eyes for a moment, Tigress cast her gaze downwards...

...sighing in both defeat and victory...

„What am I to do, though?" she asked softly, staring at the floor. „I don't even know where he is now..."

„Perhaps I could help there," Jia offered, straightening her back. She gazed into distance, as if recollecting her thoughts. „I believe I may be part of the reason he left, actually."

Glancing to a side at her daughter, Jia noticed the confused look on her daughter's face. „There were things about the bear's behaviour that seemed... off... to me since the day I first saw him," she explained, recalling the look on Po's face when he was hugging Tigress. „And I discussed some of them with the avian."

Tigress allowed herself a grim smile at the mention of the feathered master. Now more than ever she thought that Mantis was rather accurate when he came up with the 'Mother Hen' nickname.

„I wasn't so sure what to make of it... until the perky insect took me and Jia to the panda's father's restaurant. You can imagine my surprise when I was introduced to the goose."

Tigress just nodded her understanding, waiting for her mother to continue.

„It was then that I began to understand. Him being adopted and acting distantly everytime he saw you and me... or you and Chun get along..."

The younger feline's eyes widened when the realization hit her. „You mean..."

Jia nodded in confirmation, allowing the thoughts to sink in. Tigress' mind raced, recalling all the signs, all the moments... each and every time she called him 'a panda'...

_...the hardcore can't understand..._

_...so hardcore you don't feel anything..._

„That ignorant fool," she muttered angrily, cursing the panda for not telling her. For not trusting her enough to tell her.

„Ignorant fool," Jia repeated with a grim smile. „That you fell in love with."

Surprisingly enough, Tigress chuckled, if bitterly, her expression matching that of her mother. „Got any advice for that?"

„Not really," the elder tiger replied, shaking her head. „This isn't something I've mastered. I'd say I had it a bit... easier. While your father was a piece of work in his own right... he was a tiger. Something I knew how to deal with."

„Had anyone told me before it happened... a panda...," another chuckle, followed by a tired sigh.

„I can advise you one thing, though," Jia said after a moment, looking notably serious. Tigress nodded, letting her now that she was listening. „Your pride."

„What of it?"

„Realize its true value."

Tigress pondered it for a moment, then nodded again. „I understand."

„No," Jia shook her head, confusing the younger tiger. „Like most of our kind, you don't. And probably won't until the right time."

Tigress frowned, not exactly pleased with the answer.

„The true value of your pride is... tremendous," Jia spoke sagely, smirking at her daughter's confused expression. As she expected, this was what the younger tiger was most likely thinking herself. After pausing long enough for effect, she continued. „And _meaningless_."

Tigress leaned back slightly, trying to decipher the meaning of her mother's words. Jia could see this and smiled as she was standing up. „Give it time. It took me years to realize this; I would feel rather disheartened if you got it in just one night."

Letting out a sort of an amused sigh, Tigress stood up as well. „Thank you."

„You're welcome," Jia replied, and despite wishing for it herself, she still stiffened in surprise when Tigress hugged her, even if the embrace lasted just for a few seconds. She remained further unresponding, barely registering what Tigress said next before turning around and leaving the terrace.

„You're welcome...," Jia repeated silently, once Tigress was no longer in sight. „And thank you."


	13. And The Dam Breaks

**A/N: Greetings, dear readers! I'd like to start with saying thanks to all those of you who took their time to review, to further encourage me and/or provide words of advice or some constructive criticism. I want you to know that you've been very helpful and that I remain extremely grateful! Following that,**** I guess I should apologize for the lack of updates recently... the reason is simple. I was kept busy by moving, dealing with formalities concerning the start of my studies at university, the start of my studies at university and pretty much everything else that is connected to it. I'll have precious little time to write in the following weeks so I ask you to be patient and understanding. Another thing is that I grew somewhat frustrated with my writting style... something just seems off. Every advice you provide will be greatly appreciated. I was actually about to delete this chapter and start it anew, but it was almost-finished for so long I just couldn't bring myself to it, especially given the lack of time now... I'll start working on the style issue with the next update. And considering that the frequency of my updates is inevitably going to slow down, I might as well try to compensate for it by putting more effort to polish each of the following updates (at least) a little more.  
**

**Well, enough with the boring talk. Here goes the story.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kung Fu Panda  
**

**And The Dam Breaks  
**

His heavy breaths cut through the monotone sound of the falling water, the rain unrelenting in its wet, cold assault. His back impacted with the trunk of a large tree as he sat down unceremoniously, getting himself even more drenched as he caused the branches to shake, all the water carried by the leaves hitting him without mercy. The leopardess that accompanied him let out a sound of disapproval at how he managed to ruin their attempt at getting themselves dry so. He did not seem to be bothered by this, though. Nor did he probably hear her as the continuous sounds of rain and the feline's own exhaustion made her groans barely audible. The bear just sat there, rubbing his aching legs and grimacing at the pain he managed to ignore up until now.

„How much further?" the panda asked, his eyes remaining closed.

„Not much now... w-we should be there before the dawn comes," she mumbled silently, sitting under the same tree as him but keeping a respectable distance. They barely spoke the whole way, stopping just for the second time since leaving the Valley of Peace. She could hear Bai's questions echoing in her mind, bringing doubts that stung. Violently shaking her head to shake such thoughts off, she turned to accept the food the panda was offering her.

The fact that he wasn't even really looking at her while doing so did not go unnoticed.

The meal tasted plainly on her tongue as the grim feelings continued to gain on strenght, weighting heavily on her shoulders. She knew she owed him; he showed nothing but kindness while she betrayed his trust. She knew she lived a life she could be proud of now thanks to him. And most importantly, she knew that the current situation was hurting him, too. But didn't she suffer as well?

Was it bad to hope?

Rather than ignoring her so on purpose, however, the bear was just trying to stem the tide of exhaustion threatening to extinguish the will to go on inside him. He silently munched at the cold bean buns, rubbing absent-mindedly his large belly, noticing that the fur there remained dry due to the rain coming from behind them for most of the journey. They were otherwise soaked, though, the cloaks doing little to protect them from the weather at this point, dripping water as they were.

The bewilderement at how he managed to realize the exertion the race had put him under only after stopping was not leaving him. Of course he blamed it on the stress in the end. He found himself thinking about Tigress then, as he wondered if that was how she always remained seemingly unfazed by everything, no matter how trying the tasks seemed to be.

_Tigress,_ the name struck in his mind like lightning, the thunder following in the form of a pang of guilt. _I wonder what she's doing right now... probably beating the life outta the swinging clubs, imagining it's my face._

A chuckle made its way to his mouth, bet it never came out as the guilt returned tenfold, causing him to frown instead. _And she'd have every right to do so, you idiot! You're having them worried! _He sighed, trying to reason with his conscience to keep the inner struggle from escalating further. _You're doing the right thing. You owe it to the pandas; they're where they are 'cause of you and that stupid prophecy! You won't let them down! You're doing the right thing! She said it herself! _A groan escaped him as he glanced at the night sky, obscured from view by the heavy clouds. _You're still gonna get it when you get back, that's for sure... she'll make sure of it._

„P-Po, are y-you alright?"

His head whipped in her direction as she brought him out of his thoughts. She was just sitting down after hanging her completely soaked cloak on one of the branches in a hopeful attempt to get it at least a little dry.

„Yeah, don't worry, Song. I-" he stopped when the realization of her stuttering finally hit. The way how her body was shivering just confirmed it; she was freezing. Guilt was not leaving him that day. He managed to go against his master's orders, worry his friends and dad, endanger another friend and her fellows and now probably cause her to catch cold, at best._ Real cool, Po, you're the perfect image of a Dragon Warrior. Start stealing from children, too, why don't cha?_

With a sigh of defeat, he stood up and walked toward the leopardess, the self-loathing completely silencing any awkwardness or shyness in him.

„P-Po?" she stammered, seeming nervous by the way he was approaching her.

„Just... stay as you are," he mumbled as he positioned himself behind her. If that was supposed to calm her down somehow, it severely failed. Defensive instincs began to raise within her, but the state the weather put her into slowed her down. Just as she was about to speak, to question his intentions, he sat down behind her, embracing her with his large arms and bringing her closer to him. She reacted by stiffening, her fur standing on ends, but allowed herself to relax slightly when the wave of warmth hit her; his large, furry stomach working almost like a huge pillow as she rested her back against it.

They stayed silent, none of them finding the right words, or the courage to say anything. After a while it was her who broke the silence, although her voice was barely above a whisper. „T-thank you."

This time, the stutter was not caused by the coldness.

„Can't have my friend freeze to death, now, can I?" he replied with a small smile, all the while completely oblivious to his friend's quickened heart rate and the blush barely covered by her fur.

_You're doing the right thing... you're doing the right thing..._

* * *

Her sigh carried through the great hall, resounding with melancholy between the tall walls as the feline added yet another scroll to the pile lying beside her on the floor. Tigress walked into the Hall of Heroes with confidence, her spirits raised thanks to her mother, but it soon started to wither away as each scroll, despite being read through up to three times, brought nothing but more questions instead of the sought answers.

She rubbed her temples in frustration, growing less and less able to quell the rising fury as her thoughts raged. _Why didn't he just tell us? Why didn't he tell me? _she kepton asking herself, her tail curling in anger. _Doesn't he realize that I understand?! Or does he think me unable to now that I have found my family? Were all those words about trust and friendship just lies?!_

She only realized how much she was fuming when another question came up, causing her blood to boil and her cheeks to redden under her fur. _And why does he tell HER?! HER of all people, when she decieved him! Used his trust and desire to help those in need against him! A thief! And yet he tells her and not us? Why, I ought to-_

She had to stop herself from growling, taking a deep breath to calm herself. After she was sure she would not lash out in anger at the tiniest of sounds, Tigress focused her gaze on the pile of scrolls again, reconsidering her next course of action. Of all the scrolls in the hall that she could find, the little pile was what she believed held the answers. Yet, she found none. She had a good idea why he left now, although she remained unable to fathom why he would leave in the way he did. If he wanted to not get them worried, he couldn't fail more.

The more important of the remaining questions was _where_ he went. Some sort of enlightenment would be more than welcome at that moment.

Her ears suddenly perked up as she registered a voice of nearing footsteps. Turning around, she found herself rather unsurprised; it was Shifu, of course. She immediately stood up to bow in respect to her master, the old habit still present in full force despite recent changes.

He would have none of it, however. At least not then and there.

„No need," he waved his hand dismissively just when she was about to speak, no doubt it was going to be the usual formal greeting. „I'm not really surprised that you're still up, although I would have expected to find you in the training hall rather than here among the scrolls."

Tigress allowed herself to relax in her posture, even if just slightly. She turned her head to a side for a moment, glancing briefly at the scrolls at her feet. „I was searching for something to give us a clue, actually."

„I see," the red panda nodded. „Did you find anything productive?" he asked hopefully, but it did not reach his eyes. He knew what the answer would be, judging by her expression.

She shook her head, confirming his assumptions. „Nothing satisfyingly specific, at least. We are left mostly with just guesses... I...," she glanced at the scrolls again, deciding to take the offered chance. The panda had left, there was no longer a need to keep silent. „I was searching through some history scrolls, specifially those that mention the War at the Stone Edge Mountains, but I couldn't find anything that I wouldn't remember from my studies... you're... you have better knowledge of history than I do, Master. Is there anything worthy of mentioning that isn't in these scrolls?"

Shifu's ear twitched at the title she used, but he did not allow it to show any more than that. Despite what he hoped for, he would not let it to hinder his composure. There was another thing that stopped him from answering her question right away, though.

„Why the war? Is there a reason to believe that event to be somehow related to our current situation?" he paused, pondering it for just a second. „Do you think... the gorillas...?"

The feline replied by shaking her head again. „No, I do not think so... although it could very well be one of the reasons why he left without telling us... since we're not to leave the palace except to respond to an attack until the threat is resolved... or until Zeng finally returns."

Shifu just nodded, expecting her to continue. Tigress kept her expression unreadable, but she still glanced at the ground for a moment as she reconsidered her next words. „He... Po mentioned the war at a certain occasion, apparently using it as a cover for the real reason why he left. We... Crane and I believe that after the discussion about the matter, he decided that we were not supposed to be told... that it would somehow interfere with... duty."

„What about the person we believe he left with?" Shifu asked, studying his daughter while trying to put the pieces together in his mind.

Tigress failed to stop her brow from furrowing. „Given some... aspects of her character and her past actions... I'm afraid it just adds to our reasons to be worried."

The red panda kept his gaze on the feline for a while longer before closing his eyes with a sigh. The puzzle he kept trying to put together in his mind was creating a picture he did not find comforting. The Dragon Warrior was gone when they were to be on emergency, a clash with an army of well trained gorillas threatening to come. And to make things even more grim, he left without leaving any clear clue as to where he went and was accompanied by a person of a dubious nature. Shifu really wished he could seek the advice of his old master... but he was asked a question himself, wasn't he?

„I'm not sure how much there is to tell besides what you already know...," he spoke silently, gazing at nothing in particular as his eyes kept darting from one side to another, almost as if he was reading through some invisible text placed in front of him. „Perhaps I could offer a bit of... perspective."

„Perspective?"

„Yes," the aging master affirmed, assuming his teacher posture. „There is always more to things that what the words imply at first glance. And if you believe that there may be something about the war that could give a hint...," he paused, seemingly taking another moment to recollect his thoughts. Then, with his hands behind his back, holding his late master's staff horizontally, he continued. „You know the general story; despite perhaps some details the basics are true as they are written in the scrolls. Or as Po told them on the day you returned. There are facets the people forget, or don't care, to mention, however. Mostly due to spite."

Tigress just stood unmoving, paying attention to every word.

„Mentions of the war start just at the end of that time emperor's reign... he'd ruled over this land for a long time before that, though. Some called it the 'Era of Blackbuck', due to his species. That is but one of the things people fail to mention nowadays."

His tone was almost authoritative, he sounded like a teacher giving a lecture more than anything else, despite that he seemed somewhat uncomfortable with the subject.

„Naming an emperor is no trivial matter; as someone so widely known and respected for his devotion to the well-being of this world and its people, Master Oogway himself was included in these affairs. He was also a great judge of character... but it would seem that even he could not see the darkness hidden in the man's heart... or perhaps it simply _wasn't there_ at that time."

The feline tilted hear to a side, confusion and curiosity rising.

„Dark ruler is what they call him now. But if that was all there was to him, he would never be allowed to ascend the throne. He brought great misfortune to this land... but it was also his time during which China has most prospered. Warring clans were united, culture and art grew and blossomed, cities were built... needy were helped... it remains unknown when the change occured. When he, instead of prosperity and well-being, started to seek... greatness."

The red panda's features turned grim as he focused his eyes on those of the feline, his tone quiet.

„He's remembered for doing despicable things... despicable means used to reach great results."

„Great results?" Tigress interrupted, sounding skeptical.

„Yes," Shifu nodded. „Take the difference in maps of China before and _after_ his rule. China's citizens' standards were significantly higher thanks to his actions. He was a great politician, marvelous tactician... _and to fool Oogway_..."

The red panda's tone was a mixture of awe and sorrow, turning into a loud whisper at the last words. He cast his gaze downwards, forcing his thoughts to focus back on the tale.

„His greatest achievement, his greatest tool... the tiger army... was also the start of his demise. It became so strong and feared that the emperor soon started to make use of intimidation. This was when Oogway started to move against him, but was faced with little success. Those that were also revolted by the blackbuck's actions were often too afraid of the great army to take any kind of action... and while Oogway struggled to gain support, things were slowly turning worse and worse... the army was growing more and more aware of its power... and arrogant. And rather than stopping it, the emperor _directed_ it so it would serve his purpose."

Tigress's brow furrowed as she found herself interrupting her master again. „But was it him who was responsible... or was it the army itself in its arrogance?"

Master Shifu just shook his head, his eyes seeming sadder with each second. „While the army's strenght was vast indeed... and its commander was known for his ambition... the emperor did not let it grow over him. I'm not trying to defend him in any way; he was responsible for the crimes he was accused of. I'm merely trying to be objective here; to tell you of both sides of the coin. He remained in power... and it was him who ordered the army to make sure there was no resistance... that everyone who'd consider standing up to him knew what he'd have to face... it was him who ordered magnificent structures to be built at _horrendous_ cost..."

The student watched her master with growing concern as the red panda remained standing still, gazing in silence at nothing in particular after his voice trailed off. „But he was stopped," Tigress spoke, hoping to bring her foster father out of his thoughts.

For a moment, it seemed as if it didn't work; he did not move an inch. After a while, however, he replied. „Thanks to an oversight," he muttered, causing the feline's frown to deepen. „Or perhaps he _tried_ to sway them, but failed."

„Sway whom?" Tigress asked, causing the red panda to finally look at her again.

„The gorillas," Shifu answered. „If there is something they are known for, then it's that they don't care for politics... or perhaps even the whole world around. What matters to them is their strenght... and that it has a purpose for which it is used."

„Is that why they are rampaging through China now? Or why they join people like Shen?"

„That is what I and the council believe, yes," Shifu confirmed sullenly. „The Wind Chaser and his father were able to keep their people in check... and the Legendary Brothers remained loyal to their teacher. If it weren't for their help... Master Oogway wouldn't have had the numbers needed to win the war."

The elder master hung his head down then, his voice losing its strenght. „After the final clash and the Wind Chaser's death... the gorillas returned back to their forest. Master Earth Shaking Gorilla hesitated to take up the mantle of leadership, as you said... yet another reason for such tragic consequences."

Tigress seemed confused by this, thinking he was referring to the recent gorilla attacks. Only until the red panda's next words, however...

„After their departure, Master Oogway and Lord Wen were left alone with their scarce numbers to bring China from its ill state. Remaining rulers were long fighting about who should lead in the fallen emperor's stead... his house was out of question; they were disgraced and stripped of all rights. And even when Lord Wen became the emperor, he was still unable to change people's hearts... to make them realize that the war was done, to make them forget and forgive-"

The feline's eyes widened in realization. She now understood why Shifu seemed so distressed about the subject. He wasn't referring to what happened to China or its people... he was talking about the consequences that eventually led to _her_ fate.

„Trust me when I say that Master Oogway tried his best to help, but not even he could-" he kept talking on almost as if in a trance. He stopped only when he felt a paw on his shoulder. Lifting his gaze, he met his daughter's eyes, noticing the concern in them, as well as the small, but sincere smile on her lips.

„_Father_," she spoke urgently, and yet still gently. „It's in the past. I do not hold anything against Master Oogway... nor _you_. What matters is _now_."

The red panda stood unmoving, staring into the feline's fiery eyes. He wasn't even aware that he brought his hand to rest it upon the paw on his shoulder. After a while, he snapped out of it and brought his hand back down, but not before a sigh of relief escaped him. He nodded with gratitude radiating from his features, genuinely smiling.

Tigress responded with a nod of her own; words were not needed at that moment.

„Did... did any of it shed some light on where he could be?" he asked then, his composure back, although his voice remained somewhat quiet. His heart sank a little when she turned her head to a side and removed her paw, delaying her answer. It seemed they would not solve the issue that night.

„Did you and Po talk about how he achieved the Inner Peace?"

The question caught him unprepared. He looked at her with surprise written over his face, trying to understand why she would ask it in the first place.

„We did," he answered. „I asked him so I could better adjust his training. And given the fact that one must reach his peace on his own... and that the subject of how he achieved it was a of a rather touchy nature... we decided it would be better if he kept it to himself."

„But he told you," Tigress urged, all the remaining softness replaced by determination. Shifu just nodded wordlessly, seeming unwilling to tell her. „Father, I need to know," she insisted. „It had something to do with his family, didn't it? I believe that his family is part of the reason why he left... or why he left without telling m- _us_."

Shifu gazed at the floor, obviously reconsidering whether to tell her or not.

„Did he find them? Is that how he reached it?"

„No," Shifu stated sullenly. „That is not how he reached it. He did not find them... rather otherwise."

The tiger leaned back slightly, growing worried.

„He reached peace by learning... and accepting... that he is the last."

Her eyes widened slightly, taken aback. Part of her knew that this could be the case, although she did not expect it to be truly so. If there was no family to pursue, then where would he go? To their resting place? In search of closure?

„Last of his family?" she sought the confirmation, her mind not ceasing in thinking the options over and over. Her confusion only increased when Shifu shook his head.

„Last of his _kind_," he stated sorrowfully, deciding to share what he knew. „Long ago, it was prophesied that if Lord Shen remained treading the path of darkness, then he would end up defeated by a warrior of black and white."

Tigress just nodded to let her master know that she was listening. Her eyes were growing wider with each word.

„Having learnt of this prophecy, young Shen decided he would change his destiny. He decided to make sure that there would be no warrior of black and white that could defeat him," Shifu sighed lenghtily, reminded of old words of an even older turtle. „But one often meets his destiny on the path he takes to avoid it."

Tigress's shock quickly gave away to anger, her hate for the peacock growing tenfold. This was even worse than the fate that met her people. They suffered for the hatred they brought upon themselves by following orders of a twisted ruler... there was no excuse for what Shen had done. She closed her eyes and steadied her breathing so she could regain her calm enough to focus on what this new information meant.

_I'm a panda after all. Is that supposed to be an excuse to anything? I don't even know what being a panda means! Do you? Have you met any other pandas for reference?_

The memory resurfaced so suddenly that she skipped a beat. All seemed so clear now...

_Well, it seems that what _I _am makes for what a panda is, for I have not met any other panda either. Some picture I make for my species..._

She hung her head in shame, ignoring the quizzical stare her master was giving her. He felt alone... he _was_ alone. And she made it worse by all those insults, all those outbursts... all just because she was so confused by her feelings... unwilling to even consider accepting them... _afraid..._

„Tigress?"

„I believe I understand now," she answered, raising her gaze. Rather than to meet her master's eyes, however, she stared into the distance, slightly upwards. „But I still don't know... _where,_" she finished with a pained frown.

Shifu's sigh was the only thing cutting through the silence that followed. The red panda, after a whole minute of just standing wordlessly, turned around and started walking toward the hall's gate slowly.

„Make sure you put all the scrolls... and everything else... back where you found them."

The hint was subtle, undirect, but she caught on instantly. „Yes, Master," she replied firmly, watching the red panda leave. If Crane had any objections, he could keep them to himself...

* * *

Being adept at stealth as she was, she had no trouble getting into the bear's room undetected. After silently crawling through the hallway on all fours and then carefully opening the door to his dorm, the feline immediately started to read through all the scrolls she could see.

There certainly was more than just a few of them.

And yet, with a whole dozen scrolls already read through, she was still no closer to the answer than at the start. Scrolls about history, about geography... China's hierarchy... scome scrolls about different species... felines... primates..._ bears..._

That was where she stopped; she believed all the previous scrolls were there just for the Dragon Warrior's desire to become more cultured, educated... more suited for his role... but scrolls about the natural behaviour and characteristics of various species? There was more to that, she was sure.

And not a scroll later, she had her confirmation. In front of her laid the scroll she remembered from her studies at the palace. It was mostly only thanks to that scroll that Tigress knew what a panda even looked like before meeting Po. Few illustrations of the black-and-white bears and some basic information. That was all there was in the scroll. That was all he had...

Her head snapped to the door when her ears registered the sound of someone leaving their dorm. Quiet, yet still noticeable footsteps followed; judging by the way it sounded, it was some sort of avian.

_Crane,_ Tigress figured, putting the scroll back down. He was headed her way; using the door was not an option. She decided she would not run, however. If anything, the bird's approach resulted in Po leaving.

When he opened the door with one of his legs, gazing at the feline that sat in front of him at the floor, he was met with a defiant glare. She was daring him to say something. To object.

He didn't.

He slowly turned his head from side to side as he scanned the room. Then his eyes locked on the panda's sleeping mat.

„Under the bed," the feathered master stated silently. „There's a loose board."

Tigress's features said surprise as she glanced at the floor Crane was looking at. Then, with a frown of confusion and accusation, she gazed back at the bird.

Crane raised his talon to readjust his hat. A sigh of amusement left his beak when he realized it was not there; that he left it in his room.

„I could hear him pull it out at night," he then said. „And I could feel the vibrations through my legs. Under the floor. Search there."

And with that, he closed the door and went back to his room.

Tigress wasted no second. She immediately reached out with her arm and felt the floor, searcing for the loose board. Once she found it, she pulled it out slowly as not to wake the others. A small wooden case and some more scrolls greeted the feline. She started with the crate; more scrolls was what she found.

The first few of them she recognized. They were from the Thousand Scrolls of Kung Fu, but something about them seemed off... they weren't the originals. They were copies. She figured that Po had to write these himself. What worried her was that these scrolls were of much more advanced level than she remembered Po being at.

_Was he skipping again?_ she asked herself as she reached for another scroll. She found herself staring increduously when she unrolled it.

_Scroll One Thousand One: The Dance of the Water Dragon,_ she read in her mind, trying desperately to recall the title. After searching through her memory for a whole minute and reading through the first few words of the scroll, she came to a conclusion: this was something Po came up with.

No... this was _the_ something Po came up with.

The scrolls was full of notes the panda made.

_If one is in tune with the universe, with its flow... does it mean he can bend it as well?_

Reading the line, the feline frowned. The memory of seeing the Dragon Warrior command the winds in the palace gardens resurfaced immediately. Just what was it he was creating? What was he aiming for?

_And just how is it that he can do things like these?_ Tigress wondered, still unable to understand how someone so often failing at basics could manage something so... breathtaking... advanced...

_Water, waves, ripples..._

Those were the words that kept on repeating in the technique's description. He used them as a referrence to the universe's flow. A smile crept to the tiger's face; only someone with Po's way of thinking could come up with something like this. Ignoring all the boundaries, aiming for the seemingly impossible... aiming for _awesome._

It seemed so very Po-like... or, in some aspects, _Oogway-like._

Her eyes widened when she reached the end of the scroll. There she found another, smaller scroll attached. Opening it, she found what had to be the panda's report from practicing the move.

_Tigress wasn't kidding. Hard style isn't my thing. The paws hurt like crazy..._

Tigress cursed mentally. Maybe it wasn't a good idea to tell him about her excessive training. But it was done; she had to focus on the _now_.

_I went through the scrolls about chi and Chi Blasts... Shifu said he could break a boulder my size with it. This could be_ _my thing..._

Her brow kept on furrowing with each of the panda's word. Then, upon reaching certain point in the notes, her eyes grew wide with shock.

_Day thirty two: the tree falls..._

_He couldn't mean... could he?_

The scroll landed in her lap as it fell from her paws. She then brought them to rub her temples. It seemed to be even worse than she thought...

She picked up the scroll again, but then remembered the remaining scrolls under the floor. Reaching for them, she started to unroll one after another.

_Paintings,_ Tigress thought when she scanned through the numerous illustrations the panda most likely made himself. A smile found its way back onto her lips when she found a picture capturing a day she remembered. On the scroll was painted a panda and a tiger, both of them carrying a large statue adorned with a large, glistening ruby. On the bottom there was a line written.

_One day I'll figure what her favourite colour is._

This was the Po she remembered so fondly. Her smile was swept away with the next scroll, however. This time it was not a painting.

_We are sorry to have to tell you that there are no scrolls regarding pandas in our archives. We are not certain why that is and we ensure you that we will do our best to remedy this lack of..._

A sigh escaped her. Po really wanted to know of his people, it seemed. Not bothering to finish reading the message, she reached for another scroll.

Another painting. She believed she remembered seeing this one before: an azure dragon on green background. Tigress soon noticed the differences, though. This wasn't the painting they used as a model for the robe they gave him as a gift. For one, the eyes did not match. The dragon on the robe had red and yellow eyes... like the tiger had. Yet another nice, gentle touch from the panda. This dragon's eyes were green, however, like Po's. And there was something about the colour of the scales, too. They weren't simply blue... they seemed as if they were supposed to resemble... water.

Another scroll revealed the very same illustration, although more detailed. It kept going on that way with each following scroll. More details were added, some slight changes were made... the grassy background was replaced with raging fire...

Tigress was getting the nagging feeling that this was the nightmare that plagued the panda. It would explain why the paintings seemed to be made with such... obsession.

A watery dragon with green eyes... Tigress concluded that that had to symbolize Po. But what about the foe he was supposed to face?

Her answer came with the next and last scroll from the hiding place. Her eyes were wide with shock for the second time that day as she found herself staring at a picture of a dragon of water fighting against a feline of fire.

The feline in the picture looked nothing like Tai Lung.

It looked like _her._

* * *

Deafening thunder echoed through the area, but he paid it no mind. Instead, he kept running forward, driven by strenght, by _desire_ he would not believe to be so strong. Song kept watching him worriedly as she run beside him; the bear looked as if in a trance of some sort. Running, ignoring the exhaustion, the pain... her shouts of protests when he ran so carelessly ahead into lands he's never been to before. Perhaps telling him that they were almost there wasn't the best idea.

With a twitch of her ears, her worries increased further.

"Po! Wait! I think I hear-"

Rather than stopping, or even slowind down, the panda started to run even faster, reaching the top of the hill in front of them, the panda finally came to a stop... and froze.

Song came to his side, allowing herself a few moments to catch her breath. How did she, a leopard, become tired while trying to keep up with a giant panda was beyond her. The sight that greeted her when she finally lifted her gaze shocked her even more.

She instantly turned her head to Po. The usual green of his eyes was covered under the red of the fires' reflection.

"Not again... _not again..._"


	14. So Late, So Fast, So Cold

**A/N: Long time no see, I'd say. Sorry, but I warned you it would happen. And it's actually worse than I expected. I honestly appreciate your patience with me, and once again I thank you for all the support, advice and comfort you provide.**

**As such, I hope I don't disappoint in my attempts at providing you with good stories. As I mentioned earlier I started struggling with my writting style a bit and I decided to try and experiment a bit. Nothing too drastic, just a bit of... well, see for yourself. And let me know what you think.**

**Chapter fourteen then. Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kung Fu Panda**

**So Late, So Fast, So Cold**

Why so red? Grass was supposed to be green, and so were the leaves. Perhaps the leaves could be of a different colour since it was autumn. But not like this... not so bright, so scary. And not at night; the sun did not rise yet, everything should be still covered under the night's dark veil, giving things a sort of a blueish hue. And the skies... their colours was off, too.

Why so red?

It's not that he disliked the colour. Red was wild. Red was warm. Red was _awesome_...

But not like this. Not the sweet tint of a fresh apple, where the red promised a great taste. Not the amazing, ensnaring crimson of the fireworks. Not the eye-catching festival costumes and lanterns. Not the glow of her eyes in the dark...

...but a horrifying veil of hellish red that covered everything he could see. Red of flames. Red of _blood_.

Red of the terrible memories, long past. Red of the dreams, visions of future.

A future not so distant anymore.

„Not again..." he repeated, ignoring the cries of his friend standing beside him. Her cries, her pleas, her futile attempts to snap him out of his trance. He could not hear her.

He could hear only pain.

Why so red...

Whatever it was that unfolded in front of him, he was late. Late to stop it from happening.

But he refused to be late to stop it from succeeding. He had started to believe he was the last, and then he was proved wrong. He would not go back to it, back to being the only one.

Not now, when he saw so many of them in front of him.

In front of him, fighting, screaming... dying...

He was not helpless this time. He was not just a cub like before.

He came prepared.

„Po!" resounded the leopardess's cry, but it had no effect. He was already rushing forward, as if there was no tiredness from all the running he just endured. She wasted no second coming after him, but before she could reach him, the fight reached her.

Forced to defend her right to live, she lost sight of him. An unlikely union of foes filled her vision, and she bitterly realized that despite how bad it all seemed, she would not question her decisions. She would not doubt.

Just the tiniest bit of bad luck, and she would have no time to.

The wind rose, howling and screaming, setting the fires into a wild motion. Scattered leaves filled the air. Despite it being his doing, he was too busy to notice. He kept on executing the moves, fighting his way through the waves of hooves, claws, talons and wings.

Green ripples occasionally accompanied his strikes, leaving the targets of those attacks lying limp on the ground. He was willing to pour all of his chi out right there, if he could just stop them.

Stop _it_.

Stop the red.

Why was there so much of it.

_And why was it on his paws?!_

He stared at the appendage, skipping a few beats when he noticed the dark liquid staining his hands. Was it even his? He could not tell. He did not wish to know.

The fact that the arms were already trembling once again did nothing to help, either.

He realized all too late that in his shock, gazing at his paws, he offered himself to his enemies undefended. One of them was all too eager to use the opportunity.

The claws sunk deep, making him holler in pain. Being successfully brought back to reality, he whirled around, and grabbing the tiger by the scruff of his neck, he slammed the feline to the ground, stomach first.

_What am I even doing... _ he wondered, his fist frozen in the air, half way through the punch he was about to land. _Not the time to ask these, you idiot! You're in the middle of something rather important, remember?_

„You'll have to do better than that, ya cowardly pussies!"

The shout brought him out of his self-scolding. Glancing around, he spotted the source of the voice: a large panda fighting off numerous foes at once, waving his axe wildly around. Po managed to notice that he seemed to be targeted mostly just by the tigers.

Or perhaps it was the other way around, considering the taunts the large bear kept on targeting the felines with.

„I'll slice you stripe by stripe!"

The bravado seemed rather out of place, in face of such superiority in numbers. It was six to one; one that already sported many wounds and a nasty claw mark on his face. Still, the axe-wielding panda seemed unfazed, keeping up his insults and posture. Po did not intend to wait for the outcome to see his fellow panda's claims proved. He threw the tiger he still held down into the air and, using his stomach, proceeded to plummet him into the other felines.

It was clear they did not expect it. The elder panda recovered quickly; making use of the provided diversion he swung his axe, slicing through the tigers as promised.

So much red...

Po quickly rushed toward him, hoping to knock out as many as he could before the warrior he just helped massacred everyone in his reach. For all the mentions about pandas being docile...

The two of them quickly found themselves fighting back to back, sending any attackers that dared to approach them to the ground. A short moment when there were no enemies in reach occured. Looking around for another foes, their eyes met, and for a moment both of them froze.

Po could not find his voice. The initial shock quickly wore off when he realized it was not who he thought. The colour of the older bear's eyes did not match, and even under all the blood covering the panda's face, Po could see the slight differences in the features.

But that was it: slight. They were just slight; the similarity was definetly there.

And it seemed that Po was not the only one to notice.

„You..." the warrior spoke amidst his heavy breaths. His voice was raspy, his shoulders were rising quickly. And with all that blood that was and was not his own covering his body, Po found him absolutely terrifying.

Po's fear plummeted when the other panda suddenly grabbed him by shoulder and shoved him aside.

„Outta way, boy!" he yelled and thrust his weapon forward like a spear, sending the goose that approached them staggering backwards. The bird wiped some blood off his face, smirking at the two pandas.

„You are dangerous, indeed," the goose spoke, his smirk widening as numerous antelopes slowly moved to form a circle around them. „Such dangerous criminals... and murderers, no less... are not worth the trouble of being brought to prison."

_The imperial army_, Po realized, noticing the armour the antelopes and the goose were wearing. His voice was gone, his mind racing. Guo, however, recovered quickly.

„Dangerous enough to _everyone_ who dares to_ endager us!_" the sentry spat, readjusting the grip on his axe. „Leave us _alone_, or I'll send you right to the useless orange-furred trash!"

Time was against him; lightning shot through the skies, and before Po could do anything, the fight was on. Six antelopes surrounded him while the goose seemed to wish to face the other panda alone. The other soldiers seemed to be fully aware, and did nothing against it. This fact sent another cold shiver down the Dragon Warrior's spine.

The goose was a strong fighter, then, He had to be.

_No..._ Po decided. He would have none of it. There were enough dead pandas lying on the ground as it was. He would not see another one added to the pile. Not when he could stop it. Not when it was his relative! And not when the warrior just saved his life!

The wind grew even stronger, responding to his anger.

His fear.

And the imperial army was not taking it easy on him. Another panda among many, another of the ruffians hiding against justice, hoping to get away with disturbing the land's peace.

That was all they saw. And he was way too busy keeping himself alive to make them see the truth.

Despair was on the rise.

Fighting them off was hard. Not because they were using weapons, not because there were so many or because they were so well trained.

But because it was wrong. He was not supposed to fight them. He thought he came ready, but truly, when was one ready for a situation like this?

His breathing was becoming ragged, his eyes moist. The cries of pain were filling his ears. His arms were shaking. His legs burned. His nose twitched at the smell of smoke coming from the fires... and the smell of blood...

He was doing the right thing, he believed.

But it was hard to see anything right in the situation.

It should not be like this.

The pandas should not be threatened.

The imperial army should not be trying to kill him.

He should not be forced to neglect his duty as the Dragon Warrior to abide his duty as a panda. As a _son_...

...or was he neglecting that one, too?

They should not force him into such things. They should not _have..._

They should not have...

_They should not be so red..._

_Why was there so much red..._

An axe hit the ground with a clang, making him snap his head in the direction of the sound. Another panda lying on the ground...

...red...

The warrior was not giving in yet, however. Supporting himself on one arm, he struggled to stand up. The goose, clutching his side, slowly approached. One did not need to guess what he was about to do.

In its silence, the sword spoke loud enough.

Po would not have it.

As the bear's relative, he would not let him die. As his fellow panda, he would not watch him being killed like that. As the Dragon Warrior, he _could_ _not_ let it happen.

A shout, long and loud, reached the heavens.

With a roaring thunder, they answered.

The wind died down, and a heavy rain took its place.

The skies cried.

And he cried with them.

* * *

The large, heavy door closed behind him with a loud bang that echoed through the hallway. Silence followed; a welcome change after the bickering of the imperial court. Only the clatter of his hooves hitting the floor accompanied him. None of their voices pierced through the gate, just as none of their attemps would threaten his plans. The decisions had been made, things were long in motion.

All was going perfectly.

The court was thrown into chaos, enraged and confused.

All was going perfectly.

The emperor was shaken, grieving.

All was going perfectly.

He felt the urge to smile tugging at his lips, but he would not let it go any further. It would be careless, unexcusable...

...and utterly inappropriate for someone in his position.

The high advisor of the shining emperor himself was not supposed to be grinning from ear to ear, no matter how much he wanted to. Especially when faced with situation so severe, grim and _tragic._

And the best was yet to come.

But he managed to keep his eagerness, his twisted joy from showing. Features firmly set, eyes focused straight ahead with a shine of authority, seemingly looking down at everyone despite his modest height. His pace even; the golden ring that decorated his beard swaying in tune with his steps: each same as the last.

A mask of stone. Flawless, stainless, as was expected of someone like him.

Of someone who belonged.

Although he was sure that everyone around him thought he did not belong.

In his mind, he was _the_ _only one_ who did.

And once it was time, he would make it clear enough. He was already pleased to no end by the shocked faces of all the fools when the news arrived.

Oh, how much he wished to see the faces when it all reached its peak.

When the time to pay would come.

All their attempts at decieving him would prove futile. They may have acted friendly now; of course they would. They could not afford to show their disdain now that he was above them. But he remembered well.

He remembered how they were all against him. How they wished him gone. Gone from the palace.

Gone from the world.

The last living witness, the last proof of their crimes.

He remembered.

He remembered their names. The names of their fathers. Of their houses.

Names of traitors.

Spineless cowards that turned their backs on a great leader when outnumbered and chose to ally themselves with barbarians, thiefs and murderers.

Despicable betrayers who pretended to be friends until the last moment when they so insolently revealed great man's location when he was forced into hiding.

So shameful.

He would make them pay.

And soon... so soon...

He finally reached the palace gardens. The vivid foliage spreaded in front of him, carrying a sense of peace and tranquility. He embraced it wholeheartedly, but kept his mask on. His composure remained intact still. The leaves were falling slowly, in tune with the gentle afternoon wind.

The ground was still wet after the rain, but he did not mind.

With his joy hidden, he slowly approached a small pond, taking the moment to admire its crystal clear waters. The crowns of the trees were reflected on its surface, cleanly and perfectly. His gaze moved slightly downwards. There, he was met with the reflection of his face.

And the mask broke.

So grey, so wrinkly, so old...

_Soon,_ his mind coaxed soothingly. _Soon..._

Growing aware of the scowl that formed on his face, he averted his eyes from the lies the water insisted on and fought to regain his lost composure. He almost succeeded, but the mask did not make it back.

Instead, it was replaced by a genuine smile brought by seeing the only person in the whole palace that truly stood by him.

„Zan," the elderly blackbuck greeted his friend when he noticed him approaching. The tall antelope looked tired; his eyes carried their usual strenght, but somehow seemed... exhausted, burdened. Perhaps the blackbuck should not really blame him. He placed quite a weight on his shoulders, after all.

„Min," the taller and younger of the two replied, nodding his head. The gesture was highlighted by the tall dark horns that adorned his head.

They stood silent for a few moments, side by side in front of the pond. Zan was studying the waters, while Min was intently gazing at anything but it.

„I believe you've heard already?"

„Of course," Zan replied calmly. „It had me, or the whole palace, more like, busy throughout the day."

„You should brace yourself then, my friend," the blackbuck chimed. „There is more to come."

The taller animal merely nodded in acknowledgment. Another minute of silence followed. Min seemed to be savoring it. Zan a little less so.

The blackbuck noticed.

„You're awfully quiet today, my friend."

Another silence.

„It's... surprisingly fast."

„Is it, truly?" Min mused to himself, just above a whisper. „It depends, I suppose. But I admit that it seems to be almost... almost too... _easy_."

Zan glanced at his friend, narrowing his eyes inquisitively. „Disappointed?"

„No. I'm not," the blackbuck shook his head. „I actually welcome the increase in pace." A long sigh escaped him as he moved his gaze to the fallen leaves lying on the ground. „Time is a frustrating thing. I can't influence it in any way... It's not my ally, but an enemy I'll never beat."

With widening eyes, the antelope stood staring wordlessly at his friend. After knowing him for so long, to hear him, for the very first time, sound so... defeated.

Nature told him to be supportive, to comfort him. Time was not an enemy to be defeated, or even fought. He would not say those words, though. He knew better than that.

The old animal loathed to be schooled.

Change of topic would be more approriate, he decided.

„I've heard something about some... tigers."

It seemed to work marvelously. The smaller animal's demeanor changed completely. Almost unnervingly so.

„Ah, yes. That one was rather brilliant, don't you think?"

The glint in his eyes; as a child beaming with pride at something it accomplished, awaiting eagerly its parent to praise it.

„So... a part of the plan, then."

„But of course!" Min continued with great enthusiasm, although still maintaining at least _something_ of his equanimity. „Expecting that overly eager feline to do as he was told would be foolish. It's much better to direct it, rathen than trying to quell it, don't you think?"

The expectant look on his face was not leaving. Zan found it disturbing; an animal so old, devoting his life to striving for what he claimed to be justice, unafraid of staining his hand with blood... and he reminded him of a _child_.

Perhaps it was fitting, in a way.

He was given no praise this time, however.

„So... what purpose do they serve?"

The disappointment that crossed the blackbuck's eyes was evident. Did he really crave appreciation for his work?

„They helped to ignite the spark, and now, in their impatience, they are helping to keep the fire burning," Min explained after a short pause, walking away from the pond. Zan, treading beside him, could hear the hints of sadness in his friends voice. He almost felt pity, almost.

If only he were not pining two endangered species against each other.

„It was quite a spectacle too, from what our dear contact said," a chuckle followed. „I wish I could've seen it."

„Aren't you perhaps enjoying it a bit... too much?"

Min stopped in his tracks, turning to face his friend. A suspicious frown was on his face.

„I finally see, after _decades_, the fruit of my labour."

They stood unmoving, staring at each other with no more words spoken. Zan was not indenting to go back down on his words, so he kept his features firm, daring. If Min thought he was a traitor, he would prove him wrong.

With a smile, Min turned to continue their walk through the gardens. He understood the message in the eyes well.

„It's a good thing you asked about the tigers, actually," the blackbuck continued their conversation. „There is one more purpose they can be used for. And there is no one I'd trust more with this than you."

Zan's brow rose in curiousity, as he awaited the explanation.

„The court won't cause any problems; I have them under my hoof. But there is still the Master's Council, you see..."

* * *

„_Alright, that's it... yeah, like that. Keep movin'..."_

Monkey and Viper watched the spectacle in front of them with both awe and disbelief spread over their faces. There was a lot of amusement in the primate's case, too.

„_Spread your legs a bit... that's more like it..."_

„He's really into it, isn't he?" Viper mused, tilting her head to a side.

„_Don't forget to use your hands- not so hastily! Patience is the key here..."_

„Now this I'll have to memorize," Monkey chuckled, covering his mouth.

„_Yeah. Now, do what we walked about earlier... lower... lower... there!"_

At this point, the primate had to try really hard not to burst out laughing. Viper was shaking her head in defeat, although she could not stop the grin from spreading on her face.

„_There, you got it! You're a fast learner, kid, I'll tell you that!_" exclaimed the bug, beaming with pride as he was. Monkey gave up trying to stiffle the laughter. Maybe under different circustances he would not find it so funny, but as of late there haven't been many things to laugh about.

Seeing his insect comrade standing on the feline's oustretched leg, giving her the instructions on how to perform each stance of the Mantis Style and jumping from one limb to another to make sure each position was right...

„Monkey, cut it out!" Viper scolded, although it was clear that she was affected by the scene as well. „It's actually sweet of Mantis that he agreed to teach Chun."

„Y-yeah, but come on!" the primate exclaimed, extending his arms toward the bug and the tiger on the other side of the training hall. „Mantis teaching his style to a feline over ten-times his size – you don't get a better setting than that!"

„Well, I admit it may seem a bit-"

„A bit, right. Use stronger words here, Viper. You know the guy; there's no way those lines were just a coinciden-"

„_Hey!_" came the shout from the opposite side of the room. „Keep it down a bit, will ya? You're distracting my student here!"

„Yeah, right," Monkey snickered. „_We're_ the distracting ones."

Mantis scowled, while Chun merely smiled in amusement. The smile quickly fell, however, when her eyes twitched in reaction to a rather heated conversation nearby.

„Look, I know the wall's interesting" the bug surprised her when he suddenly appeared in her field of vision by jumping onto her oustretched arm. „But you're supposed to be givin' your attention to me, y'know."

Chun merely blinked, then focused her gaze on the wall again.

„Someone's arguing... sounds like Tigress."

Mantis's expression shifted from gently scolding to genuinely surprised and curious. He shuffled his legs as he turned around on the feline's appendage, staring at the same wall as she was.

Soon, the voice grew strong enough for all four of them to hear. And not long after, the door opened, revealing a very unhappy Tigress and a flustered looking Crane, who, despite doing his best to hold his own, seemed to be honestly wishing to be somewhere else.

„-and so you thought it to be a good excuse for not telling me?!"

„Tigress, listen, I told you that-"

„I understand your concerns about him losing his confidence, but for goodness's sake, Crane, something like this-!"

„I was keeping an eye on him-"

„Were you?! Crane, did you even see what he did there? How many of those imprints there are?!"

„What's going on?"

Both the avian and the feline stopped in their hassle, turning to see their three comrades and the young tiger staring at them in confusion.

„So?" the primate pressed with his brow raised.

Tigress closed her eyes to calm herself down a bit. Then, with a sigh, she spoke in silent and rather cold tone.

„I saw the trees."

As ambiguous as it may have sounded, all except Chun understood perfectly, and cast their looks downward in shame.

„So I take it that you guys knew as well?"

A short silence followed, until Mantis, rubbing the back of his head, decided to break it.

„Heh, funny you'd ask that, ya see-"

A short, but still sharp growl interrupted him. Tigress had her palm raised in a simple silencing gesture. After few more quiet moments it was Viper who found the courage to speak up.

„Only Crane really knew what was going on. He told us a bit of what happened there, but it was only him who actually saw it..."

„Yeah. We thought it was an attempt to make up for the lack of your presence-"

„That wasn't it."

Monkey's mouth remained open in mid-sentence as the feline interrupted him. All of them were staring at her expectantly, urging her to elaborate.

„He was preparing."

The answer brought only more confusion.

„Preparing for what?" Crane dared to ask, only to recieve a piercing glare from the tiger master.

„Perhaps _you_ can tell me," she half said, half hissed. Then the feline pulled a scroll out of her vest and, rather than handing it to him, she practically threw it in his face. The avian took a step back, catching the scroll with one of his talons. Taking a quick glance at the still angry tiger, he used his beak and expertly unrolled the painting.

_Not so bad_, was the first thought that entered his mind. He was not asked to evaluate the art, though. A blue dragon with green eyes... no, not blue.. watery. Made of water...

The images of Po practicing in the forest flashed in front of his eyes. The water creating a layer on his skin, almost like a cloak...

„The dreams...," he muttered, recieving a silent nod from Tigress. Mantis jumped onto the avian's hat, his curiousity getting the better of him in that moment.

„I thought he said he did not remember who he thought against..."

„That is indeed what he said," Tigress confirmed the bug's words while crossing her arms over her chest. „He said _many_ things during the last few months."

„It doesn't make sense," Viper joined in, slithering beside Crane to take a look at the painting as well. „The feline looks almost like... why would..."

„It actually _does_ make sense, if you think about it," Tigress cut in. Her voice was slowly losing its strenght, its edge. Now, it was melancholy that echoed through her tone. „At least it would explain why he didn't trust me... why he lied."

„Maybe so, but why would he have those dreams in the first place?" Mantis asked, his eyes still on the scroll.

„You know how Po is. He blamed himself when Tigress left, and his conscience probably came up with this..."

„With Tigress catching on fire and kicking his butt?" Monkey asked with a smirk on his face, recieving a hiss from the snake.

„That's not what I meant!"

„One way or another, it'd be best to just find him and ask him."

The Five looked at the young feline with blank expressions, not really wanting to go over the argument of being unable of leaving the palace again.

„Chun, c'mon girl, we already told you that we can't-"

„Maybe you finally can," she countered with a smile, confusing the small insect. Bobbing her head, she gestured toward the skies where a black goose in golden robe could be seen.

* * *

„Exactly how do you expect me to understand this?!"

It wasn't the first time Zeng was being shouted at by the red panda master, but after the whole matter with Tai Lung was resolved and Shifu finally achieved Inner Peace, the goose messanger started to forget how scary it actually was.

The aging master was quick to remind him of it, however, fuming possibly even more than when he was sending him to Chorh-Gom with the order to strenghten the security.

„You come so late with emergency hanging in the air to tell me that everything is _fine?!_"

„M-Master Shifu-"

„You're supposed to return immediately, especially in such situations! You could have made the journey to the council and back five times over the time it took you to return!"

The Furious Five and Chun approached carefully, taken aback by the teacher's fury. They could understand, but it was hard not to feel sorry for the poor goose...

...even if some of them were posotively mad at him as well.

„M-Master, there-"

„No! I don't wish to hear any of it. You already gave me the message, now go before I-"

„But Master, I-!"

„I don't care for your excuses! Now go-"

„_Master Shifu!_"

Now that was surprising. Zeng being flustered and losing his composure wasn't so new, but being driven to the point where he actually dared to shout at the red panda was something unexpected.

„_What!_"

And unwelcome, it seemed.

„The- there's- they-" the messanger stuttered, before he was finally able to finish the sentence. „It's Master Chao; he's at the gate."

„What?" Shifu blinked. His voice switched from heated anger so pure confusion. „Alert the other servants! And get the Five!"

„Master, we're here."

The red panda whirled around, too bewildered to question them as to why they were not training.

„Well, you've heard then. We have more guests... line up at the door."

* * *

„Inner peace..."

He was getting old for this, he concluded. No amount of inner peace was suited for this kind of situations. A war with the gorilla army threatening to break out, Dragon Warrior gone missing, family issues being brought up and now, just so he would not get bored, the universe provided the pleasant surprise of Master Chao turning up.

_Please, don't let it be more bad news..._

They stood at attention, composed and proud. Seemingly at least. The inhabitants of the Jade Palace had much on their minds.

And hearts.

If one looked close enough, they could see.

Not something Shifu liked, but there was no helping it. It was understandable, and he had trouble looking unfazed himself. It brought him a small amount of consolation when he noticed that Master Chao and his students that accompanied him were a bit... shaken, as well.

At the very least, they looked tired. As if they were running the whole way, trying their best to reach their destination as soon as possible.

Something urgent, then.

That did nothing to comfort Shifu, either.

And why did Chao bring his students along, anyway?

„Master Chao."

„Grandmaster," the desert monitor replied, bowing his head. „I am here on the behalf of the Master's Council, considering a matter of an utmost importance."

Shifu merely nodded in response, waiting for more. The desert monitor moved his gaze from the red panda to the five warriors behind him, his yellow eyes darting between them, as if he was judging them, one by one.

„But before that, I'd like to ask you a question, Shifu."

The red panda stiffened slightly. He was called by his name, no title. The question was not part of the council's orders, then.

„I'm listening," Shifu replied resolutely, sounding more calm then he actually felt.

„The Dragon Warrior, Shifu... where is he?"

„I... am uncertain how this is relevant to-"

„_Shifu,_" Master Chao interrupted, not sternly, but still with enough force behind his voice. „For your own sake, please, be honest."

The reptile master meant well. Shifu could see that. And he knew him long enough to know that he was an honorable man. This was no Junjie.

Out with the truth, then.

„He's been missing for days, now. We don't know where he is."

Master Chao reacted with a slow nod, as if the red panda's words only confirmed his own suspicions.

„That I can help with," Chao spoke with a sigh. „He was spotted near The Rocky Spike Trail by the Imperial Army. General Jun was leading his unit there in attempt to get rid of a group of ruffians residing there."

_Rocky Spikes Trail_. The words echoed in their minds. Shifu, as well as the Five, knew well what a place it was. What rumors were tied to it.

„What condition was he spotted in?" Shifu asked, worried for his student.

„The reports say that he was not mortally wounded," Chao replied, gazing at the ground.

„Thank the gods," the Grandmaster of the Jade Palace sighed in relief, leaning slightly on his staff. He was alive, then. And they had a clue now. They knew where to search.

„Shifu," Chao brought him out of his thoughts. The tone was sad, almost regretful. Shifu's worries grew anew. Even more so when he noticed the downcast expression on the desert monitor's face.

„I did not come as a bearer of _good _news," Chao continued, looking directly into the red panda's eyes. „As I said; General Jun _attempted_ to deal with the bandits there. And failed."

Shifu tightened his grip on his late master's staff.

„He was killed... and according to the witnesses... it was your student who dealt the killing blow."

**A/N: Well, since you've reached this point I guess it's time for me to thank your for reading! So, what did you think? Funny thing is... I was recently asked about my opinion on bold (or new) moves in writting these. At least I think that's what the question was... And I found myself answering that I happen to be wary of those (the bold moves, I mean). That I admire them, but prefer to avoid them, since I'm still just beginning and all... that I prefer to keep things _simple..._**

**...a few days later I took a look at my notes about this story and what I'm about to do with it and I was like: „I'm such a liar."**

**Yeah, really, I don't know what I'm actually doing anymore. So, please, tell me.**

**Tell me if I'm carving out some nonsense here or whether it's something good.**

**And be honest.**


	15. Break Down And Build Anew

**A/N: Hello! So glad to see you here! As always, I thank you for your continued support and advice! I have it a bit tough these days; you have no idea how grateful I am for your help, whatever the form.**

**Now, I'm sure you were bright enough to notice that the thingy for scrolling up and down that's on the right side of the screen is a bit longer than usual. Yeah, this chapter is short. Bold, huh? I have a hard time updating these days and now I shorten the length of my chapters, too?**

**Yes.**

**That's what I'm doing. Look, I'm on a thin ice and I did some math and came to the conclusion that if I kept things as they were, then the next chapter would come somewhere around February. I'm not kidding. Also, longer chapters make it difficult to recieve specific reviews on certain details. Dividing them into smaller parts allows me to get your opinion on things that get normally overlooked because there is too much scenes in the chapter and it ends up evaluated as a whole. I'm not complaining about the way you review, goodness gracious don't you start thinking that. I simply wish to know how I'm doing on certain things so I'm making it easier for you to focus on them.**

**It's not meant to be permanent, though. I just have some time management issues and I'm trying to figure out the best way to deal with it. YOU let me know if this is a good idea.**

**Disclaimer: I do not happen to own Kung Fu Panda**

**Break Down And Build Anew**

„You said you were only going to watch."

No response. No growling, no hissing, no threats, no urge to remind her of the fact that she was not supposed to pester him.

And besides the twitch of his ear when she spoke, not a single sign that he even knew she was there.

Now that she would find amusing. It was too hard not to spot another tiger among the grey of the rocks that surrounded them, after all. He knew of her, that she was sure of. Either he acquired some sort of serenity that enabled him to refrain from all the shouting he normally indulged in so...

...or perhaps he was just too engrossed in what he was doing. He certainly seemed captivated, almost disturbingly so, as he was staring at his paw with morbid fascination, curling his fingers, clenching and unclenching, repeatedly retracting his claws...

„I can count, you know. Quite a few of ours did not make it back."

A success, if only a small one. He glanced at her from the corner of his eye, but did not turn his head to face her. A contemptuous look crossed his face at the sight. She was standing close, and yet far. Far enough from his reach should he decide to attack her, but still close enough to irritate him.

And she knew it, and how it infuriated him.

Not this time, though. As if unable to decide whether to be enraged or amused by her posture, looking as if she was scolding a small child, he just turned his attention back to his paw, searching for imperfections...

...licking it clean off blood...

„You know that pretending I'm not here won't make me leave."

He ceased in his actions, allowing a long, tired sigh to escape him.

„What do you want, then?" he asked, sounding somewhat distant. It bothered her to no end. She was mad at him. She was ready to yell and he, always so quick to lash out in anger, now seemed so... peaceful, content...

How could he be content when he was getting them killed?

„I want to know what it is you're doing," she spoke through gritted teeth. She wasn't enjoying this conversation. This time it was her who was mad. And she did not like it. „The goose said we were to stay off the scene. He said we've done enough. Why did you-"

„He said what he thought was true," the elder tiger interrupted calmly, his eyes still on the appendage. „He didn't know the half of it."

The female huffed in annoyance, crossing her arms over her chest. „Well, I guess it doesn't matter much now. He's dead. How do you plan to go about bringing back the glory to our people now?"

„You don't know a thing, either," he chuckled darkly, finally turning to look her straight in the eyes. „He was _meant_ to die. That was the part he was supposed to play."

The female tiger frowned; her tail was lashing behind her in anger.

„You're so sure of what _his_ plan is," she mused in cold, silent tone. „What makes you think you won't end just like the goose did?"

„Because unlike him, I know who I'm dealing with," the male countered. „If he's anything like his father... and from what I've seen so far, he is... then-"

„Then _what?!_" she hissed, not bothering to even mentally scold herself for losing her composure. „You preach about getting back what was ours. About taking our rightful place-!"

„And that's exactly what I'm doing!"

She froze. She would never admit being afraid of him, but the way he growled out those words, suddenly standing in front of her with his fangs bared...

...the chill she felt down her spine was unmistakable. It was fear alright.

„Just what is it you're trying to achieve here, daring to scold me? You were born _after_ it all happened. You know nothing!" he spat, raising his chin so he would be literally looking down at her. „Who are you speaking for, anyway? Huh?"

Her eyes widened for a moment when she noticed the change in his tone. It turned silent, seemingly gentle. Coldly, unnervingly gentle.

„I don't see anyone backing you up. You may think I'm old, senile even, but I assure you I'm not," he backed up his words by straightening to his full height, giving her a good view of his bare, muscle-bound upper body. „And I can count too. I know who was the _only_ tiger that did not join me last night during the attack."

She cursed under her breath when she realized she took an unvoluntary step back, causing him to smirk in triumph.

„How was it worth it?" she countered with her defiant glare returned. Her tone was still far from having its desired strenght, though. „Wouldn't the plan work either way? Did we have to lose them?"

„Since they weren't strong enough to survive a few _pandas..._" he muttered, then fell silent for a moment as he bored his eyes into hers, into her soul. „No... there really is no point trying to explain."

She blinked in confusion, then narrowed her eyes in anger as she watched him turn around and walk away from her.

„What is _that_ supposed to mean?" she questioned, taking a step forward. „Do you think me unable to understand?"

„Yes."

She froze in surprise, then growled. „Try me."

„This is about being a _real_ tiger. You don't have that," he replied silently with his back still turned to the now very upset feline.

„A _real_ tiger? Am I a half goat now, or something? Care to explain, oh great used-to-be General of the Imperial Army?" she mocked in a daring tone. The chill was back when he turned around to face her with a glare so fierce it made the fur on the back of her neck stand on ends. Silence followed; only the wind caressing the surfaces of the surrounding rocky landscape was heard.

„You've had it easy," he finally spoke. His expression relaxed, but only slightly. Rather than backing down, she chose to keep opposing him.

„Have I? Have I really? I've had it just as hard as every one of us. Starving, forced into hiding, shunned by other species because of you and your belo-"

„_You've had it easy,_" he repeated with notably more force behind his voice. „You were born into it; you did not experience the _change_. And you had your brother to take care of you. _He _was the one doing all the hunting, stealing, getting you food!"

He had the upper hand again. She was raging inside, piercing the pads on her paws with her own claws due to clenching her fists so hard.

But she did not retort. She couldn't.

„You're as they'd want you. You are exactly the way this society would want all of us to be," he spoke with heated passion. His gaze was cast downwards, towards her feet, but he wasn't actually looking at anything in particular.

„They talk about peace and harmony... and they force us to go against what we are," he brought his paw up to his eye level, slowly turning it around and watching the claws unsheathe. „You've been that way your whole life. You have no real idea..."

He brought the paw back down, letting it hang freely by his side. With closed eyes, he raised his head toward the sky, taking a long, deep breath.

„Yesterday night... I haven't felt so _alive_ for _so long_..."

She didn't know whether to be disturbed, disgusted, or ashamed.

When he opened his eyes again, though, she knew what she was supposed to feel.

„You better hurry up and finally embrace your nature, girl... because soon things will go to how they are supposed to be... and in that world, a weakling like you won't be tolerated."

Fear.

**A/N: I know there were no Ti/Po moments here. Not even Shifu or the rest of the Five. Just a pair of tigers you probably don't care about. I know! **

**Now stop throwing the tomatoes! I'm not about to make ketchup!**

**Thanks for reading this. Look, the things is that when I was starting this story I knew I would have to bring in some OCs. I'm not much of a fan of bringing Tai-Lung and Shen back to life. Not that I'm saying anything bad about the stories that do this. This is just a matter of personal preferences. I prefer to work with the impacts of these deaths.**

**So that's how Min (or 'the blackbuck', whichever you prefer) came to be. As I didn't want the guy to be alone or to suffer talking-to-himself issues I decided to come up with Zan. General Jun, Jia, Chun, Heng and Guo are obviously important for the plot. And it kept going on and on before I could stop it. I still have some OCs that are yet to show up and I plan some cameos, too. Considering I'm still new to this all, you can probably imagine that the words 'keeping in character' make my eye twitch. **

**And I did not want to end up making these characters into the foliage in the background. Those guys have to be alive, they have to have their own personalities, their own stories... these two tigers, they don't even have names yet! But they deserve the time and attention, yours and mine both. So I'm putting them forward for you to judge them and tell me what you think. They're not a cannon fodder, they'll play their great parts yet. I'm just slow, is all.**

**So... set me straight with what I'm doing right or wrong. And as always, just be honest, 'kay?**


End file.
